Where light shines, darkness follows
by Mara-Amber
Summary: co-written with Morgane, here comes a Saitou Tokio Fic, in which you will also find a bit AoshiMisao, higher rating for violence. Oh, it is about the meeting of Hajime and Tokio; set during the near end of the Bakumatsu. Historical correct? A blunt: NO!
1. Default Chapter

DEFAULT CHAPTER:  
  
'WHERE LIGHT SHINES, DARKNESS FOLLOWS'  
  
  
This fic is a corporation between two authors, who want to use the default chapter to   
introduce themselves and to clear some points about this fic.  
  
  
Of course, I am Mara! Hello everyone!  
  
Here we have Morgane! *waves*   
She has her own 'part' at the end of this chapter.  
Morgane has posted three wonderful fics at fanfiction.net, which I recommend to read!   
'Reflections on love', ´The First of Autumn´ and 'A man and woman in a rain of blood'.  
And, of course, I highly recommend to read her latest story 'Wolf and Weasel'. =^^=  
  
We are both German. The reason why we started to post our fics in English?   
Rurouni Kenshin has just started to be published in Germany and this is why nobody knows   
the characters well or is able to give a constructive critic.  
  
Example: Morgane's fic 'Reflections on love'!  
Review: Nice story. BTW who is Misao?  
  
*COUGH* *COUGH* Mara falls dead of her chair. HEART-ATTACK!  
  
We appreciate comments and critics!  
Please be gentle and explain in easy words what is wrong. I am sensible AND stupid, but I   
can live with critics. If I agree, I will take the hints and 'improve' the criticised   
parts. I can't speak for Morgane here, but I hope, she agrees.   
  
This fic is not completely different from my first fic. It is a Saitou Tokio story again,   
but characters and development are different. It is the second idea I had for Tokio's   
character. I'm awfully sorry, but someone already used one of my ideas himself as I   
realised by now: a Shinsengumi spy. So there will be no fic about Tokio as a spy written   
by me. This story alters history and Ruroken, I'd say it is 'a bit AU', I shamelessly  
included the Aoiya and Aoshi/Misao here.   
  
I recruited Morgane for this fic to help me along with English grammar, the dialogs, the   
atmosphere and the characters, but there is still something I will do.   
Maybe Morgane writes some scenes, we will mention it, better: you will realise it by   
yourself, I'm sure.   
  
Who is responsible for what?  
  
Mara:  
Story-line, most scenes are written by me  
Japanese tradition and history (Flame ME, if you want, not Morgane!)  
  
I will not use Japanese expressions, Mara is hopelessly stupid! Trying to learn this   
language for *let me think* some years now. Of course, I learned something, but I want to   
have this fic written correctly. I'm still smacked for the wrong use of haha/chichi-  
okasan/otosan, arimasu/imasu and stuff like that, that are basics!   
  
Morgane:  
helping with dialogs/atmosphere  
helping with characters   
(means: SMACK! Mara, this scene is completely shit, OOC, rewrite it! SMACK! OUCH! OUCH!   
Yes, Morgane, yes!)  
  
  
THIS IS STILL A MARA-FIC!  
Meaning: I made concessions to Japanese tradition and history. A common Japanese wife is   
way too boring to write a fic about (I think)! But in the basis, she is 'typical'.   
Meaning, *COUGH*, *COUGH*, you will see. She will come from Osaka again and she will have   
an education!  
  
You will have to read more than one chapter to judge the potential of the story, we won't   
give the whole character with the first chapter. You have to learn how she REALLY is,   
there will be flashbacks and things like this, please check my other fics to understand.   
I think it is important to check 'Waiting' and 'Unrequited love' for the depth of   
feelings, 'Saitou Tokio. A life' for an idea of my story-lines.  
  
The characters will develop through the story! This story doesn't represent a already   
established relationship between Saitou and his wife. They both have to learn about each   
other, THIS TAKES TIME.   
  
AND I'm still of the opinion, that Saitou is different at that time. He is younger and   
there is a reason, why he doesn't smoke at the beginning!  
  
Mara has an idea why he started smoking. There are turning points (!!), influencing the   
characters (!!)! Please note that this is the plural!  
  
This is FANFICTION and not a story for the Nobel-price in literature!   
Mara loves wicked fics!  
Mara likes violence and lemons! She is not a romantic personality!  
Romance is freaking Mara out!  
And Mara likes mystery! Don't expect this fic to be 100% realistic.   
THIS IS FICTION!  
  
But for solving this problems, I recruited Morgane :-).   
  
I don't know yet, if Morgane smacks me for violence- and lemon-content.   
As far as I can see, violence and sex belongs together in Japan.   
Especially with Saitou ;-). Note that there will be turning points!   
Depending on Morgane, you can read those scenes or not :-).   
  
THIS IS FICTION! It might be NC-17 in the future, for lemon AND violence, I'm not sure   
yet! AAAAA!!! HELP ME! MORGANE IS COMING!  
It is Saitou we are talking about and not 'Mr. peace-loving, pacifistic Rurouni Kenshin'!   
  
The fic will be long, the development of characters needs some time, they have to grow on   
you.   
  
AND: Note that Mara hates Kyoto! They won't stay there! This follows Japanese history, the  
date of their meeting and Tokio's background doesn't follow history!  
  
Here we have Morgane.   
Her statement (she has not the chance of saying much, with me around, sorry):  
  
Not the chance of saying much?! Mara has a nice way of understating things, hasn´t she? My  
oh my...  
  
To be quite honest, I don´t think that our dear one really needs help to write her stories  
since she does a fine job on her own, but if she wants to be criticized so badly...^_^  
  
Anyway, I think it´s a good idea to join our ´writing skills´ since we are both very   
different kinds of authors. I mean I am a hopelessly romantic person who can´t go to the   
cinema without at least five handkerchiefs and I simply adore the novel ´Gone with the   
wind`, a book, which Mara hates from the bottom of her heart (but I like her anyway!).   
This attitude of mine virtually mirrors itself in my over-melodramatic fics where lemon   
scenes are so full of metaphors and images that nobody understands that I am writing about  
sex. In addition to that I couldn´t care less about correct historical background so that   
my Japanese characters tend to read Platon...  
Mara on the opposite is quite the contrary. In my eyes, she has a excitingly fresh and   
wonderfully direct way to express things. In spite of this I am very convinced that we two  
really could learn from each other and therefore it seems to be a quite good idea to write  
this fic together in order to get a pink palace at the beach (you don´t have to understand  
this, it´s just insanity speaking out of me)!!  
  
WE WILL BE LIKE SCHILLER AND GOETHE (I know that you hate these two, Mara, but I just   
don´t understand why! I just adore Faust! Mephistopheles reminds me a bit of Saitou!)   
  
Anyway, read the fic and give us many, many reviews. I promise that I can stand critics   
just the way Mara does! Cross my heart! And of course I will not say a single word against  
lemon or violent scenes (like Mara says, we are not talking about Mr. To-kill-is-so-wrong-  
and-I-am-wrong-as-well Himura - not that I don´t like him but his pacifism sometimes   
really sickensme...)  
  
  
Mara again:  
I'm out of words! Now you know why I asked her!  
I don't want to comment on 'Faust' here, my interpretation would be a book on its own.  
Please note that my writing style is adopted to write scientific publications.   
I consider it quite brilliant by now trying to combine these two styles. 


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately Watsuki and   
some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
Be warned: This chapter, where we are just jumping into the story, doesn't tell you much   
about the actual atmosphere of the fic. Like the title says, things aren´t always what   
they seem, so please note that there will be lots of changes!   
  
The same for Tokio. Don't think that you will learn all about her just by reading this one  
chapter! Note that she behaves different, depending on the persons around her and the   
situations. Of course the same for Hajime.  
  
We're awfully sorry but it will take some time till we post the next chapter; co-work   
needs time.  
  
Just for your information, not to confuse you:  
She is the youngest of three siblings  
Her name in this fic: Takemoto Tokio  
Her oldest brother: Takemoto Kenichiro, she calls him 'Keni'  
Her older brother: Takemoto Michinori, she calls him 'Michi'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
-Hills around Kyoto, late September 1867-   
  
They travelled for several hours through the autumn forest, two men   
and a girl, not speaking a single word in all that time.  
  
While the men seemed to be in a hurry, concentrated on reaching their   
destination, the girl appeared lost in the beauty of the nature   
around her and obviously not as interested in their aim as her companions.  
  
Slowing down, she finally looked up to the last small hill dividing   
them from the large city they were travelling for: Kyoto.  
  
A light wind revealed two deep, almost black eyes, instantly vulnerable   
and warm with empathy, but also telling of quick wit and high intelligence,   
beneath the strands of soft black hair.   
They were enchanting eyes, young and old at the same time, two pools of   
darkness pulling at everyone who drowned into their depths, but there   
was also an unnerving knowledge in them, rarely seen in a girl so young.  
The long plait hanging down to her hips swung in the same wind.  
  
Dressed in a dark red hakama and a white kimono, she moved effortlessly graceful   
but in spite of this, the hurry of the two others seemed to annoy her for she   
slowed down even more when she realized how near they were to their destination.  
  
But then the annoyance disappeared, making place for a warm smile.   
The beautiful coloured leaves falling sound-less to the ground, the   
breathtaking blue sky, the last late blooming wild-flowers; the whole   
atmosphere was so peaceful that the girl could not help but sigh.  
  
Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back, feeling the sun shining   
warm on her face, and a small nostalgic smile appeared on her lips.  
There wouldn´t come much more of these days before the fall of winter...  
  
When she finally found back to reality, she realized that she was loosing   
connection to her companions.  
  
"He, Keni! Michi! Wait for me!"  
  
The two men stopped, the taller one seeming somewhat annoyed. "Come on,   
Tokio, it isn't far to Kyoto and we must arrive there before sunset",   
he addressed her, waiting impatiently for her to catch up with him and   
the other guy. He was an attractive man but a fainting scar across his   
mouth and chin gave his handsome face a bold look.  
  
Tokio wrinkled her nose at him. "Ma, Kenichiro! You keep saying this   
for hours now!"  
  
"Do you want to spent another night in the woods?" The second man,   
smaller than his companion and looking much friendlier with his round   
face, approached her and slammed his fist in her back. "No problem for   
me. I mean the spiders cannot eat us, can they?"  
  
This comment obviously managed to quicken the young girl's steps.  
  
For a short while they walked in silence again, but then Tokio gave   
the smaller man a smack on the back of his head. "You did not tell me   
where we will stay, Michi!"   
  
"Because I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Keni, he is the   
mastermind who organised this trip."  
  
"TRIP?" Obviously that did not please her. "You call this a trip?! I   
want to see you in my situation!"  
  
A wide grin appeared on his round face, content of succeeding in   
teasing the girl and getting her annoyed so easily. "Ma, what is so   
horrible about getting married?"  
  
The black eyes lost their sweetness and showed real anger. "YOU are   
not the one who is going to be married!" she told him in a sharp voice.   
"If you are such a marriage-crazy freak, why don't you just take one of   
your silly girlfriends?!"  
  
The grin vanished as fast as it had appeared some seconds before.  
"Hey, they haven't been silly! Take that back!"  
  
The girl stopped dead in her tracks directly in front of him.   
"Why should I?! They had been silly! That's the truth!"  
  
"You haven't the faintest idea! THAT's the truth!"  
  
"Completely clue-less, that's what you are! Do you even remember Yuki?"  
  
Tokio passed an annoyed Michinori who took the occasion and grabbed her   
plait pulling her back with it. "Leave Yuki out of this!"  
  
Her turning and smacking him on his shoulder appeared to be one fluid movement.  
  
"Hey! What was that for? Watch what you are doing!"   
  
The oldest of the three rolled his eyes. "I'm on the end of my tether!   
Shut up you two! It is always the same with you."  
  
The two siblings exchanged knowing looks, calming down at instant. "We   
are sorry, Keni. It will never happen again! Promise!"  
  
He raised a brow. "Never means the next hour, or what?"  
  
"So where are we staying, Keni?" the girl quickly changed the topic,   
giving him her brightest smile, which never lost its effect on anyone.   
  
"In an inn near the headquarters of this Shinsengumi-organisation. And Tokio?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked at him with wide-opened, innocent eyes.  
  
"Hurry up. You are slowing down AGAIN!"  
  
****   
  
They had some problems finding the right district in the confusing   
streets-system of Kyoto, but finally they managed to reach Mibu and to   
spot the right inn. It was a small, wrecked house at which Tokio   
couldn't help but wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Keni, that's typical! You have chosen the cheapest dosshouse you had   
been offered and were able to find." Michinori complained, speaking out   
loudly what his sister only thought.  
  
"No, I have chosen the one closest to the headquarters where the   
meeting takes place", their brother explained with a superior smile that   
clearly told them how completely ignorant they were to the really important   
points of decisions - in contrast to him!  
  
Tokio and Michinori exchanged desperate glances, but knowing that there   
was no way to discuss with him anyway, none of them contradicted him.   
After all Kenichiro was the eldest.   
  
Therefore they submitted to their fates and followed him grumbling into the inn.  
  
While settling down their luggage in their room the first cockroach   
popped up between the tatamis, which were surprisingly new and clean.  
  
Tokio and Michinori, even more annoyed by now, exchanged glances again.  
"It was the price. You have been right", the girl whispered, paying  
attention not to let their brother hear her words.  
  
Michinori nodded. "It's just too typical", he whispered back. "I mean it's   
always the same with him, isn't it?"  
  
They continued making themselves a home, and, for Tokio's standards of   
what she called 'home' were quite high to say at least, it was already   
late afternoon when they were finished. Of course the girl wasn't   
satisfied for long and after a few minutes of relaxation, she started   
to move impatiently from one foot to another, a pleading look on her face.  
  
"What about the temples? You promised to visit the Golden and the Silver   
Temple with me."  
  
Michinori moaned. "Come on, Tokio-chan, you spent the last days complaining   
about the long, strenuous way from Osaka and now you want to visit the temples  
just to have a sightseeing-tour?"   
  
"Honestly, I want to buy an umbrella."  
  
Now the brothers exchanged desperate glances.  
  
"A typical woman." Kenichiro rolled his eyes. Tokio started to open her   
mouth to protest, but her other brother was quicker addressing Kenichiro.  
  
"I'm relieved there is a possibility to get rid of her, she is too expensive."  
  
"We don't know if that guy takes her, Michi! No false hope!"  
  
Tokio became red. "He you can't judge like that! I'm the only woman you   
really know! I don't count this silly girlfriends of yours! You aren't  
even married! Both of you!"  
  
"We have no chance, do we, Michi?" Kenichiro knowingly addressed his brother.  
  
"I'm afraid, not. We can buy the umbrella on the way back from the temple."  
  
"Which one would you prefer, Tokio?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes a bit. "I want to see both!"  
  
"That's impossible, they are on opposite sides of the city."  
  
Tokio's eyes darkened even more, visibly not very pleased about not   
getting what she wanted, but then she cheered up again. "Then the Silver one!   
I don't mind that it isn't finished!"  
  
3 hours later:  
  
Two tired men dropped on their futons and stared disbelieving at the  
cheerful girl, who, unmarked in her freshness, examined the umbrella   
she hold in her hands. "Thank you! It is absolutely gorgeous!"   
Gracefully, she took place at their sides. "And I adored the garden   
around the building! Have you ever seen so many kois before?"  
  
"Is there a way to calm her down, Keni?" An exhausted Michinori laid   
back and closed his eyes.  
  
His brother just shrugged his shoulders. "Time will show, I think."  
  
Tokio couldn't help but smile. "And to think that your gender is   
considered to be the stronger one", she mocked the two gently. "By the   
way, what do you think about regaining your strength by visiting this   
nice restaurant we have seen on our way tomorrow?"  
  
"The Aioya? No problem, kitten." Michinori yawned. "Now, please go to   
sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up, Tokio, or we will be late!" Michinori with his hair messed   
up, tried to hurry his sister who was facing a problem with the heavy   
silk in front of her, picking it up, searching the sleeve, putting it   
down again, effortless.  
  
"VERY funny, Michi! Please help me! I can't dress alone in this kimono."  
  
Michi stepped closer and helped his sister to arrange the dark blue   
silk around her.  
  
"That is a very good quality. I was surprised that Keni actually bought it."  
  
They tried to arrange the collar and to close front in an elegant way,   
without creases.  
  
"I was quite surprised, too. Obviously he wants to impress the guys."  
  
Finally they succeeded and started to look around for the obi.  
  
"Where do you have the obi, Tokio?"  
  
"It is still in the box, I think, could you please hand it over?"  
  
She reached out one hand while holding the silk in place with the other   
one, while her brother opened the box and picked up a lilac-silver one.   
His friendly eyes suddenly narrowed. "That was mother's obi."  
  
"Yes." Tokio forced herself to smile but she knew that she wasn't very   
convincing. "It fits perfectly to the dark blue colour of the kimono.   
And I thought...well maybe she would like me to wear it at a day like this."  
  
They both looked sadly down on it, lost in their memories.  
  
Finally Michinori touched it gently. "Do you remember mother wearing it?"  
  
Tokio's black eyes grew even darker. "No, I was too young when she wore   
it the last time. She didn't use it very often, it is a special one."  
  
They remained silent for some minutes, both lost in their thoughts.   
Then Tokio suddenly cheered up.   
  
"Hey, let's get finished and go over. This is not a good time to get  
depressed. Maybe I met the love of my life today!"  
  
Michinori coughed and laughed at the same time. "Poor guy, I already   
feel sympathy for him."  
  
The girl's eyes darkened again and in a sudden movement she slammed her   
elbow in her brothers stomach what made him gasp for air.  
  
Tokio smiled innocently. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry. Does it hurt?"  
  
Her brother just gave her a grin in return, wise enough not to continue teasing her.  
  
When they had finished dressing in their formal 'outfit', they   
stepped out of the inn to enter the Shinsengumi-headquarters where they   
were ordered to wait in front of an audience room.  
  
"Do you know what they are discussing? Why has Keni left earlier?"  
  
Michinori shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, kitten. Honestly."  
  
Tokio smiled frustrated and began to smooth her kimono. "I admit, I'm   
a bit exited who he is and how he looks like!"  
  
"Don't panic, Tokio. You look..." His look grew warmer as he   
examined her. "Well, if you want to hear my unworthy opinion, you're   
simply breathtaking!"  
  
Tokio wrinkled her nose. "That was exactly my fear, you idiot!" Then   
she sighed in frustration. "But what am I trying to explain it to you,   
anyway? YOU are not the one who is maybe married here."  
  
Someone opened the sliding door from inside, indicating them to enter.  
  
Michinori gave her a last warning glance. "Please be cheerful and   
graceful, Tokio! I don't want to have an annoyed Keni around!"  
  
In response, his younger sister just rolled her eyes. "I know how to   
behave, Michi. You really don't have to tell me."  
  
He entered the room followed by Tokio with a bowed head.  
  
In the middle of the room was a longer table, which immediately caught   
the girl's attention for a couple of men kneeled around it. Her eyes   
discovered a small fat man looking quite self-confidently.   
The marriage broker.  
  
She lowered her gaze in order not to show him her sudden, irrational   
disgust. Something about this man was wrong; an aura of miserliness and   
pedantry surrounded him, pestered even the air in the room and sickened   
her like few things in her life had done before.  
  
Nevertheless, she bowed modestly, not losing her grace for even a   
single moment. She had learned long ago that it was an easy task to   
fool the world with her impassive, beautiful mask.  
  
Secretly, she took a closer look to the three men sitting on the one   
long side of the table, and to Kenichiro who was kneeling alone on the   
opposite side. But she had not much time for her investigation.  
  
"The last two members of the Takemoto-family from Osaka", the marriage   
broker announced them and waited till they stepped closer and sat down beside   
their brother, Tokio between them, before introducing everyone.  
  
"Kondou Isami-sensei leader of the Shinsen-gumi organisation."  
  
They bowed at each other while Tokio furtively watched him; he was seated on  
the left side from her ankle.  
  
A plump man, leisurely, a friendly face-expression and almost closed   
bright eyes, reduced to two slits so thin, that they gave off a an almost   
harmless impression which contrasted strongly with the extreme intelligence   
shining in them.  
  
The girl suppressed a smile. Without knowing the man at all, she was   
quite sure that people tended to underestimate him, but she definitely   
wouldn't fall for his masquerade. After all, she knew quite a bit about   
hiding one´s true face herself so a second, more intense glance at him   
revealed her a severe expression around his mouth and a trained fighter   
despite the plump figure.  
  
Kondou Isami, certainly an interesting man.  
  
"Hijikata Toshizo-sensei, vice captain."   
She turned towards the second man seated on the right side who barely gave   
her a nod. Good-looking, handsome, but nothing interesting or worth a closer   
observation.  
  
"Saitou Hajime-san, one of the squad leaders."  
  
Finally, she turned her attention to the third man, seated between the   
others, the man who was the reason for her being here.  
  
Dangerous.  
That was her first impression. There was something dangerous about this   
tall thin man with the sharp, angular face who bowed casually in front of her.  
Then she risked a look into his eyes, and for the fraction of a second   
she froze, amazed by the cold amber fire shining in them, a fire which   
sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
He stared at her steadily, with a speculative, nearly ironic look,   
obviously not caring about the impoliteness of such an open examination.  
Not only dangerous, but also a strong personality with an own will and   
a determination to prevail it. A fatal mixture.  
  
Then her smile returned. No, she wouldn't let herself get caught by that wolf.  
She wouldn't let fall down her mask but smile like the brain-less girl she was  
supposed to be. After all, this was the job she was trained in, wasn't it?  
  
"Takemoto Kenichiro-san head of the Takemoto Family in Osaka, you know him   
already", the marriage broker destroyed the last bit of atmosphere and   
somewhat relieved she turned to him.  
  
"Takemoto Michinori-san his younger brother."  
  
"Takemoto Tokio-san, their youngest sister."  
  
The both gave the Shinsengumi on the other side of the table a welcoming bow.   
  
"Maybe you should introduce your sister, Takemoto-san", the marriage broker   
tried to start a conversation to ease the mood.  
  
He sickened Tokio even more by now for she clearly felt his   
lecherous eyes on her, but her smile didn't leave her lips. Although   
that was quite hard when Kenichiro began with his silly presentation.  
  
"This is Tokio, our sister." he explained in his cold matter-of-fact   
voice the girl so often mocked about. "I educated her myself. She is 20   
years old and graceful, as you can see."  
  
Tokio bowed to the men facing her "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hijikata and Saitou stayed quiet, just replying with a slight nod of their   
heads, nearly unrecognisable, while Kondou gave her a warm, winning smile.   
"The same to you, Takemoto-san. I hope you had a pleasant journey from Osaka   
to Kyoto."  
  
Tokio cast a glare at Kenichiro, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Yes, thank you, Kondou-sensei. It was a long, strenuous way but surprisingly   
safe. We did not have trouble on the road, quite seldom these days."  
  
"I am relieved to hear that, the roads are not safe in times of a revolution.   
I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Kyoto. Where are you staying?   
Is it comfortable?"  
  
Tokio cast a second glare at Kenichiro, which again was also noticed by the   
rest. "We are staying at a small inn run by a family we had been recommended.   
We have everything we need there."  
  
It was impossible to tell what Kondou thought about her answers. "Did   
you already have a look around Kyoto?" was his next question.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, yesterday we visited the Silver Temple, a beautiful   
area, the arrangements in the garden are gorgeous."  
  
The Shinsengumi smiled. "Indeed, I agree with you."  
  
"Thank you, Kondou-sensei." Carefully Tokio returned the smile.  
  
"Do you enjoy Kyoto so far?"  
  
It was an easy task to give him what he wanted to hear. "Yes, it is a   
wonderful city! The population is very helpful and courteous, it is a   
perfect place to live in." she lied elegantly with a fetching smile on her   
lips while thinking about the disgusting inn-keeper who nearly drove her   
crazy with his insufferable arrogance.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that, Takemoto-san."  
  
"Thank you very much, Kondou-sensei."  
  
Another little smile appeared on Kondou's face. "You should see the city in   
late spring, it is even more attractive then."  
  
"Hopefully, I would be able to enjoy it; I heard a great deal about it",   
Tokio answered politely, although thinking that she would be much happier if   
she would be sent home to Osaka by this man.  
  
Kondou bowed his head a little bit, taking it for granted that people all over  
Japan knew about the beautiful scenery of Kyoto in this season before he   
continued with his questions.  
"I'm sure you enjoy reading a book at the moment, would you mind telling me which one?"  
  
Tokio suppressed a little smile. It was more than just seldom that a Japanese   
woman was educated and it always delighted her to see the curiousness of   
people when they heard that she was one of these rare specimen.   
"No, of course I don't mind. I'm enjoying the writings of Basho at the moment."  
  
Like she thought, the Shinsengumi seemed rather surprised. "You actually   
can read and write?"  
  
Kenichiro obviously meant it was time to interfere and cut of his sister with   
a wink of his hand "I taught her. It was necessary after our father left and   
we had to take care of business on our own."  
  
Surprised Kondou raised an eyebrow at Kenichiro, as if he would not know   
already. They must have discussed something while Michinori and Tokio   
hadn't been around.  
"You belong to the class of independent Samurai? Owning land?"  
  
Kenichiro nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, despite this our father decided to fight for the Shogunate. He delegated  
the land to me, so I take care of it together with my siblings."  
  
"An honourable decision, I appreciate this."  
  
A small smile appeared around Kenichiros lips while he bowed emotion-less.  
"Thank you very much, Kondou-sensei."  
  
Narrowing his eyes even a bit more, Kondou investigated further.  
"Why don't you try to marry your sister with one of your own?"  
  
Kenichiro, to Tokio's surprise not annoyed about this private, intimily   
question, didn't lose his emotion-less voice. "I try to full-fill the last   
wishes of my father. He wouldn't appreciate it, seeing his daughter being   
married to one of these men."  
  
Kondou leaned a bit back, crossing his arm in front of his chest,   
watching Kenichiro carefully, intensely. "I see, Takemoto-san."  
  
This let to a slight pause of the conversation and the marriage broker   
prepared to interfere, not able to tolerate the silence for one minute,   
but Kondou was quicker addressing Saitou.  
  
"Maybe you should say something, Saitou-kun."  
  
Tokio registered the glare Saitou cast at his boss and couldn't help   
but smile; it was too obvious what he thought about this whole affair.  
  
Kondou must have realized it, too, but was not impressed one bit.  
"He always needs an invitation. Please excuse him, Takemoto-san."  
  
Saitou flicked her a slightly contemptuous glance. "So you are interested in   
gardens and reading?" His voice sounded deep and oddly agreeable, both   
mocking and serious. "Very interesting."  
  
On the outside, this was just a polite statement but Tokio could see the   
ridicule in his eyes. She did not know why, but it made her want to defend   
herself. "You might not believe it, they really are."  
  
He rose an eyebrow, obviously bored to the utmost. "Is that so?"  
  
Why was he showing his boredom so openly?  
Tokio gathered her thoughts in order to answer him, when Kenichiro, knowing   
the stolid expression of his sister just too well, interfered, afraid she   
would leave a bad impression and ruin everything.  
  
"She means that she is interested in more than these two things."  
  
The other one remained stoic. "Really? Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Saitou-san. I..." She prepared to explain, but her brother   
interfered a second time.  
  
"She likes arranging flowers, tea ceremonies, music and theatre."  
  
The young girl's eyes widened with every mentioning. When he was   
finished, she cast an astonished glance at him: "You must know it, big   
brother. I clearly see it now, how could I have missed to mention that."  
  
Saitou did not comment on her last remark. "So you are interested in tradition?"  
  
Tokio hesitated for a second time, giving the Shinsengumi her most enchanting   
smile. Yes, she was, but not as much as her brother pretended her to be. To   
her tradition was merely a way to fit society´s standards, nothing her heart   
was really involved with in a great extent and something about this man told   
her that she would not be able to deceive these perceptive eyes.   
So what did he expect of her?  
  
Kenichiro used her hesitation to answer for her. "Of course she is, Saitou-san."  
  
Gradually, he really began to sicken her. "Thank you for answering for   
me, Kenichiro. That saves some effort for me", she hissed quite ungratefully.  
  
He cast a deathly glance at his younger sister for he couldn't answer   
without causing a brawl here, which was the last thing he wanted.   
  
The three men at the other side of the table watched the dawning eclat   
with interest. While taking a short glance at them, Tokio noticed for   
the split of a second some interest in the cold amber eyes, but when   
Saitou, noticing her glance, he settled back and crossed his arms in   
front of him. "No more questions."  
  
No, she must have been imagined things.  
  
"Really?" Kondou gave Saitou an admonishing glance. "I think you are not   
finished yet."  
  
Inside the girl smiled about this two men and their interaction, but she   
didn't show it and waited patiently for the next question.  
  
Saitou sighed and turned towards her a second time.  
  
"So you enjoyed Kyoto?"  
  
Gracefully she bowed to him. She would have to say something, take the   
initiative for he wasn't really wasting effort for a conversation here.  
  
"Yes, the crafts in Kyoto are really well-known, we already visited a   
man producing umbrellas and I bought one."  
  
Not that she expected him to be interested in umbrellas, but she couldn't   
think of what else to say and furthermore she was absolutely unable to   
tell what he was thinking since he showed an expressionless face towards her.  
  
"That's what Kyoto is famous for, Takemoto-san. Have you already seen Nijo-jo?"  
  
"Unfortunately we didn't had time and I doubt we would have the privilege to   
enter the area."  
  
"Yes, you might be right, they are rather strict with the permissions."  
  
Tokio needed her whole self-control not to grin. His statement clearly   
showed his disinterest and how badly he wanted to end the conversation. But he   
should not think that she would make things so easy for him. It was time to  
make him speak a bit more, time to force some answers out of him. And the   
greatest thing was that he had no choice but to answer if he didn't want to be  
impolite to her in front of his commander.  
  
"Please excuse me, Saitou-san," She addressed him directly, staring at him,   
and clearly showing that she would not tolerate his behaviour any longer,   
"You aren't joining the Shinsengumi for a long time already, are you?"  
  
"For over one year now." He started to stare back, trying to indicate her that  
it would be better to stay quiet -which was the last thing she would do!   
The man really deserved it and although she was feeling her older brother   
becoming uncomfortable, she was definitely going to pester this wolf a bit more!  
  
"That is longer than I thought." She continued staring back at him which   
worked with most persons she know, but he didn't even start to feel   
uncomfortable at all. Really a fatal mixture. She was quite surprised that   
he was still alive with this self-confidence. Where did he come from?  
  
"Do you come from Kyoto?"  
  
"No, originally I was born in Edo."  
  
"Your family still lives there?"  
  
He gave up, realising she wouldn't let drop the subject before he told her   
what she wanted to hear and feeling the displeasure of Kondou about his short answers.   
  
"I have an older brother and sister, they still live in Edo with my mother and my father."  
  
She wasn't able to turn away from those amber eyes anymore. Despite his   
coldness and self-confidence there was something about him, she wasn't able to  
tell what. Perhaps the hidden, cold fire burning in these eyes?  
  
"I see, you still have your family there."  
  
"Yes. What about your parents?"  
  
"They are both dead. Our father left some years ago and my mother died when I was younger."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Takemoto-san."  
  
"Thank you for expressing your condolences to us, but it was long ago   
and we arranged our lives by now." She gave him smile, trying to show   
him that she didn't believe he wanted to express something like this.   
They stared at each other for some seconds trying to figure out the other   
one's intention when finally Saitou began to speak again.   
  
"I have no further questions, Kondou-sensei."  
  
Kondou gave his underlining a look which clearly indicated that he had   
expected a little bit more effort and interest and looked questioningly   
at Hijikata who seemed to have dozed away during the last few minutes.  
He finally gave up. "No further questions from our side for this time.   
Is there still something you want to know?"  
  
Kenichiro cast a glance at his sister and brother, who both shacked   
their heads slightly.  
  
"Everything cleared from our side, Kondou-sensei", he answered modestly.   
"After all, this meeting took just place to have a first impression."  
  
"Fine. You'll hear from us soon."  
  
They all looked at the broker and with his final agreeing nod, the Takemoto-  
family raised and headed backwards to the exit, while bowing a few more times,  
faces always turned towards the kneeling men. When reaching the sliding door,   
Michinori longed behind him and opened it while Kenichiro dismissed them.  
  
"Have a nice day, I hope to have a second invitation soon."  
  
Four men nodded back and Tokio took a last glance at this fascinating man she   
just met. He didn't seem to consider them worth a final glance. To be more   
accurate, he even made an impression of relief that this farce was over. She   
smiled inwardly. This might be the wrong impression, but she felt the same.  
  
With a last bowing, she left the room behind her brothers and slid the door   
closed behind her.   
  
***   
  
Back in their accommodation they dressed in less expensive, not so   
official clothes. Like always it was Tokio who broke the silence.  
  
"Ma, Michi, this man is disgusting!"  
  
"Don't complain, Tokio! This might be your husband."  
  
In response, his sister just rolled her eyes. "I meant the marriage   
broker! This Saitou is", she hesitated, thinking once again of the   
burning amber of those eyes. "I think, he´s kind of... fascinating."  
  
Michinori swallowed for this was not the answer he expected. His impression of  
the man was entirely different. But in the end neither his nor Tokio's opinion  
counted.  
  
"What do you think of him, Keni?"  
  
Kenichiro gave his sister a warm look. "Most important is who is is and   
neither how he looks like nor how he behaves. He is one of the squad leaders,   
which is quite an important position." He took Tokio in his arms, placing a   
kiss in her hair. "I only want the best for you, kitten."  
  
"I know that, Keni." She gave her brother a warm loving smile returning   
the hug before she pulled back, cheerfully asking her brothers   
"What about lunch now? I'm hungry!"  
  
Both cheered up with her like they always did when she used her charm   
on them.  
"Excellent idea! Let's head to the Aoiya!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
It is up to you ;-).  
  
Thank you very much for being a considerate reviewer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A 'few' concessions Mara made:  
- I know that the Aoiya wasn't a restaurant at that time, but I like   
the idea (ok, I looked it up, it WAS a restaurant =^^=, thanks for the hint)  
- I don't care that the Shinsengumi had other problems at this time   
than getting married and having a romance.  
- I know that people had not been allowed to change their residential   
district and travel around without permission.  
- I don't mind if it was possible to visit the Golden and Silver Temple   
in this time-period  
- I know Tokio was from Tokyo/Edo and the daughter of an important Aizu   
official (Takagi?)  
- I know that Samurai changed their names with their 15th year, the   
brothers and their sister would not all be named Takemoto   
- and so on, so on, so on,...  
  
SUMMARY: WE DON'T CARE! 


	3. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately   
Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Although it was past noon, the sun was still high in the sky, lending   
Kyoto a warm and comfortable autumn climate.  
Some crows flew over them, preparing for the near winter, when they   
wandered through the city. The streets were lively at this time of day,   
but the mood was subdued, the threat of revolution and an insecure   
future tangible in the air. Seeing the swords in the hakama of the two   
brothers, people evaded them.  
  
In spite of this, the two young men and their sister did not seem to be   
bothered about the uncomfortable atmosphere and the fear they caused,  
for they had started to discuss the happenings earlier that day; Kenichiro   
was not someone who could forget things easily.  
  
"It wasn't necessary to be so nasty to me, Tokio."  
  
In response she just closed her eyes for a second, already prepared for   
this topic.  
"You were the nasty one, Keni! Did the idea never occur to you that I wanted   
to answer for myself instead of being interrupted by you all the time?!"  
  
Kenichiro suppressed a smile, knowing his sister good enough to tell that this  
girlish capriciousness hid other emotions. A small teasing twinkle appeared in  
his eyes. "I answered for you because I knew exactly that you would do   
everything in your powers to leave a bad impression on these guys. Don't even   
try to deny it."  
  
She sighed deeply, realising that he knew her too well to buy her excuses.   
"Not that I'm admitting anything, Keni, but you really tried your luck with   
those answers", she told him seriously. "I have no interest in theatre, music   
or tea ceremonies, not to that extent you pretended and I doubt you could fool  
them."  
  
Registering her seriousness, he adopted to her.  
"I know that, but I didn't wanted you to make a fool out of you."  
  
"A fool out of me?" All of a sudden her expression saddened. "Keni? You   
know what I really want, don't you?"  
  
Looking down on his sister and registering the somehow lost look on her face,  
he felt his earlier cheerfulness fade away. "Yes." His voice sounded very   
gently. "And you must believe me that I'm very sorry, Tokio. Look, I don't   
want you to be unhappy, but I really have to do this. There is no way out."  
  
She turned away from him, not saying a single word.  
  
"Tokio!"  
  
Still, she refused to look at him. "We have already spoken about it,   
and I've admitted that you are right, so please don't worry." For a   
moment she appeared lost in some old, probably sad memories, then she   
cheered up with the fierce exuberance and the steadiness that was so   
characteristic for her.  
"Michi, say something! What is your opinion?"  
  
Michinori shrieked up, obviously ignorant to the conversation between   
his siblings; he seemed to have thought of different things.   
"Leave me out of this, I have no opinion at the moment, I'm hungry."   
  
Tokio giggled about his confused face, her earlier sadness nearly forgotten.  
Then she imagined the excellent meal that might be waiting for her and finally  
got herself to smile again.  
"I'm sure they have some Kyoto specialities at the Aoiya; it looked rather   
welcoming. What do you want to try?"  
  
"Everything that is eatable and tasty." On Michinori's face appeared a   
wide grin when he imagined plates with delicious food in front of him.   
  
Kenichiro rolled his eyes, relieved that everything was back to the usual.   
"What a glutton! Is there something except eating you could think of? After lunch?"  
  
Quickly Tokio interfered. "Later we could visit one of the shrines, I'd love   
to make a wish! I would prefer Fushimi Inari Taisha. You know, I've read about it and..."  
  
"Oh hell, I give up, I have no objections", her eldest brother interrupted   
her. "And what are we going to do in the evening, Michi?"  
  
A wide grin appeared on the other guy's face. "I would like to visit   
Gion-machi. It is not as famous as Shim-machi, but we could spent a nice evening there."  
  
Tokio wrinkled her nose. "It is always the same with you." With a wink of her   
hand the girl clearly indicated what she thought of men who spent their   
evenings in the red-light districts of a city.  
  
The brothers ignored her on purpose and went on planning the evening.  
"We could afford a Geiko and later a courtesan." A dreaming smile spread over   
Michinori's face which did not go unregistered by his sister.  
  
"MICHINORI!"  
  
Kenichiro's glance seemed to disappear into the distance.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. Hey, want to join us, Tokio?" The last   
part of his remark was underlined by a teasing grin.  
  
"KENICHIRO!" Turning away from them, the girl pretended to be indignant, but   
the two men knew their sister better and therefore Kenichiro was sure that she  
wouldn't reject his following offer.  
  
"You could watch the women there. I think the fashions of Kyoto and   
Osaka differ a bit, might be interesting", he went on innocently.   
"Maybe we could afford something you see?"  
  
Like he had thought, Tokio instantly forgot about her being offended and began  
to clap her hands enthusiastically, a behaviour, the brothers weren't able to   
suppress a loving smile about. Sometimes she was too predictable.  
  
"Really?" She asked excited. "You would spent some money for me too?"  
  
"Yep. We buy a guide later to see which Geiko and courtesan we can afford and   
sure enough there will be some money left."  
  
Dreamingly Tokio thought of possibilities of spending the money.  
"A new kimono? A new obi? I have seen some fans, I would like to have one! And  
these sandals, I have seen on our way back from the temple, and...."  
  
With calming movements of his hands, Kenichiro tried to stop her imagination.  
"Slowly, slowly, Tokio. I didn't mean we can afford to buy you whole Kyoto!"  
  
Starting serious but unable not to tease his sister Michinori butt in.  
"Poor guy who takes her, Keni. The one from today didn't look like a rich,   
well-off man. I'm sure he hasn't enough money to afford her. After all, he is   
a samurai dependent on his organisation. He seemed to be one of these typical,  
ascetic ones. First aim isn't money, first aim is thinking about oneself.   
An arrogant ass-hole!"  
  
Tokio wasn't able to suppress her displeasure. "MICHINORI!"  
  
Kenichiro took the hint and continued.  
"You see, perfect for her. An arrogant ass-hole. I'm sure he will be able to handle her."  
  
"KENICHIRO!" Inwardly she prepared for a very long speech about man and male   
stupidity, when her older brother stopped before a wooden house with a beige   
lantern and a black writing on it: The 'Aoiya'.  
  
"Here we are. Let's go inside."  
  
Tokio sighed deeply. Well, the speech would have been futile anyway.  
Curiously, she followed her brothers into a small guest-room. Her black eyes   
narrowed when she registered that all the places at the few tables, which   
were separated from each other with paper-walls, seemed to be occupied.  
  
Then she noticed a young girl in a waitress uniform who stared wide-eyed and   
adoring at Kenichiro and a little smile formed itself on her delicate lips.   
Well, it seemed like the goddess of fortune hadn't forget them at all.  
  
Like Tokio had thought, it was just a matter of seconds until the girl stepped  
forwards and addressed them by bowing politely, her eyes still on Keni's handsome face.  
"You are very welcome in our restaurant, we hope you will enjoy your stay here."  
  
"We are three persons." His cold, matter-of-fact voice seemed to impress the   
young girl even more for her puppy eyes still widened, expressing a deep fascination now.  
  
"You are lucky, there is one free recess. I'm awfully sorry, but it is near the  
kitchen", she told him lasciviously after she was able to speak again.   
"It might be a bit disturbing."  
  
"We don't mind, no problem." Kenichiro gained his posture, ignoring her flirting   
completely.  
  
Michinori leaned forward to Tokio's ears and whispered "This will be   
expensive." In agreement she just nodded; it was her impression, too.  
  
While following the waitress and Kenichiro, she whispered back: "But we get a   
recess. You can always rely on Keni's impact on girls and young women."  
  
The friendly face of Michinori darkened a bit, staring daggers in his brother's  
back. "He still hasn't told me his secret."  
  
An evil grin appeared on Tokio's delicate face. "This is god-given, Michi,   
you can't copy it", she started teasing her brother.  
  
Before Michinori could even think of a response, the young girl stopped and   
pointed with her hand to a place where another girl of her age, also wearing a  
waitress uniform, was kneeling with a little child beside her.   
"Here is your table."  
  
The astonished look on the faces of the three siblings made her realize that   
something was wrong.  
"Oh, excuse me, I'll fix it." She leaned forward to the other waitress and  
started to discuss in a low voice while pointing to the three customers behind her.  
  
The child, a little girl of no more than four years, started to move and   
looked around. She was very small and thin, but not overly so, her lively eyes  
displaying youthful mischief and a quick perceptive faculty, but more   
importantly an unswerving innocence. She smiled widely at Tokio who couldn't   
help but smile back.  
"Hello, young lady, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." She stood up and started to run towards the two brothers and their   
sister, obviously not a bit intimated by the strangers. Curiously she looked   
up to them and began to giggle delighted. "I'm Misao, and who are you?"   
  
"What a cutie!" Tokio admiringly clapped her hands.  
  
"She isn't a cutie, she is just like you in this age. She even looks a bit   
like you." Kenichiro stated with his usual cold tone.  
  
Choosing to ignore her brother Tokio kneeled down in front of Misao, taking   
her small little hands in hers.  
"I'm Tokio, nice to meet you, Misao-chan."  
  
"One pain in the ass meets another pain in the ass!" Michinori grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" They both shouted at him, looked at each other in surprise and  
then started to laugh.  
  
Before Michi could even think of defending himself against the two 'pains in  
the ass' the waitresses finished their discussion and the one who welcomed   
them indicated them to get seated. The other one stepped toward Tokio and Misao.  
  
"Come on, Misao-chan, we go into the garden and see some flowers."  
  
Obviously the little one did not like that idea for a stubborn expression   
appeared around her lips. "No! I want to finish my Origami first."  
  
With an excusing look to the customers the waitress tried to convince the girl  
nevertheless.  
"See, Misao-chan, we have customers here and we need the place for them. We   
can finish the Origami back in the garden."  
  
"No, I want to stay here." Misao stamped with one foot, a behaviour at which   
her keeper got more serious.  
"Please, sweetie, our customers wish to enjoy their meal and don't want to be disturbed."  
  
With big puppy eyes Misao shook her head. "But Tokio doesn't mind, Omasu! She   
isn't disturbed at all - or are you, Tokio?"  
  
Tokio couldn't help but laugh about this lovely child who unknowingly used all  
of her her girlish charms to convince five grown-ups.  
  
"Of course I don't mind", she said and ruffled the little one´s hair.   
"Come on, Misao, we will finish your Origami together."  
She picked her up and sat her on the table kneeling beside her.   
Kenichiro and Michinori exchanged desperate glances but submitted into their   
fates and got seated. Taking a look to the young girl who had played with   
Misao, Tokio choose to addressed her.  
"Please feel free to have a seat, too. It wasn't our intention to disturb your  
business; we don't mind you joining us."  
  
Faster then lightning the girl kneeled down beside Kenichiro as close as   
possible. "Thank you very much, I'm Okon."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Okon-san. These are my brothers Kenichiro and   
Michinori. As for me, just call me Tokio."  
  
Kenichiro gave his best ignoring the drooling girl kneeling by his side as   
well as the other girl standing on the side and - who would have thought it -   
drooling over him, too.  
  
With amusement Tokio registered that she seemed to be jealous at Okon   
for she had to serve them before she would be able to join.  
  
"We haven't been introduced", she helped her, a gentle smile on her.  
  
In reward she got a thankful glance.  
"My name is Omasu. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely.   
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Kenichiro ordered what caused some sighing and longing in the eyes of   
the two waitresses.  
"We would like to try Kyoyudofu, do you serve it?"  
  
"Anything you want, just a minute." The hidden meaning of the words  
let Kenichiro roll his eyes and Michinori twitching from envy.  
  
Meanwhile Tokio had turned her attention to Misao.  
"Mm, what are you making of the paper?"  
  
"Look, a ball!"  
Tokio took a closer look at the crooked, crumpled paper lying in the small hands.  
  
"Well", she began hesitantly, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. "It is a bit..."  
  
"IT'S UGLY! IT DOESN'T WORK!" Misao threw the paper back on the table   
and slammed her hand frustrated on it, crunching it completely.  
  
Tokio twitched from the unexpected angry outburst, but Okon, obviously used to  
the girl's short temper, interfered, looking a bit superciliously at Misao.   
"It WORKS, Misao-chan. You have to be more patient."  
  
Michinori couldn't help but teasing his sister again.  
"See, Tokio? Misao-chan is just like you. She could be your little sister."  
  
Tokio just wrinkled her nose. "I would definitely prefer her over you",   
she told him arrogantly. Then she turned again towards the little child.   
"Come, Misao-chan, it is very easy."  
  
With a few skilled movements she tightened the paper again and formed a   
beautiful little ball out of it. "See?"  
  
With a look of surprise, Misao stared at the Origami. Then   
she began to laugh enthusiastically. "One more! One more!"   
  
Of course she was not satisfied with only one more and forced Tokio to   
make her a whole bunch of it. In the meantime, the meal was prepared and   
brought to them by Omasu, who was then also invited to join them.  
Of course she took on Kenichiro´s other side, ignoring Michinori completely.  
  
While Keni now had two girls clinging on him, hearts in their eyes, Misao,   
loosing her interest in Tokio's work as soon as it was over, began to run up   
and down in the restaurant, searching for a new occupation. Finally she choose   
'serving' the customers excitedly with empty bowls and plates. As cute as she   
was everyone took the empty dishes while thanking her and was rewarded with a   
wide, proud smile on her lips.  
  
Tokio watched her with interest when Michinori interrupted her thoughts,   
mourning about the same topic as usual.  
"I don't know why he always gets the girls! He isn't even interested in them!"  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder with a compassionate glance of her black eyes.  
"That's the reason, Michi."  
  
Jealousy was not leaving him seeing his brother with the fan-girls that he   
wanted and deserved; he had discussed this already a few times with his   
sister, they had stopped counting how often.  
"I know that, it simply is every time the same. He gets the girls and I have   
to gather the broken hearts behind him."  
  
Meanwhile, Kenichiro wanted to get rid of the girls without being   
impolite and asked his sister for support. "Tokio, please help me."  
  
An evil grin appeared on her face remembering his remark about the arrogant   
ass-hole fitting to her earlier and she enjoyed his suffering silently.  
  
Concentrating on her food and her malicious glee she registered the young boy   
suddenly standing beside her and clearing the dishes away only subconsciously.  
With pride in his eyes he looked at one of the girls clinched to Keni.   
"One day, when I'm grown up, I will marry Omasu." Never caring that she   
was drooling over another man at the moment.  
  
Without even fully realizing it, Tokio answered him:  
"No, you won't."  
  
"What? Of course I will marry her!"  
  
"I meant growing old."   
  
For a moment she was taken aback by her own words than she clenched her   
fits, a feeling of horror rising up in her.  
  
Hell, not again... not here...  
  
The young boy at her side stared wide-eyed at her, his curiousness about his   
foreign woman, saying such strange things, clearly seen on his face.  
  
Noticing his look, she forced one of her enchanting smiles on her lips.  
"He, just kidding, bad joke, I admit." She ruffled his hair a bit and thank   
God it worked and he concentrated back on Omasu, before leaving some minutes   
later in order to bring the empty plates back into the kitchen.  
  
When he left the customers room again, Tokio's smile got lost and made place   
to a very serious expression. Death was something she knew quite well for   
living close to it all the time but it always made her want to mourn when it   
took possession of innocents, like children.  
  
Thank God, her melancholy thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the arrival   
of a tall young man, approximately 14 years old, black-haired and with an  
astonishing serious look for a boy so young.   
  
"Aoshi!" A childish voice yelled happily.  
  
Tokio, relieved to be delivered of her sad thoughts, leaned a bit forward to   
see what was wrong and Misao ran into her.  
  
"Hey, cutie! What was that?" The young girl smiled at her as she held her out   
in her arms, huge puppy eyes of an intense blue colour meeting almost black   
ones.  
  
  
-Left behind-  
  
  
Irritated and Tokio looked down on a cheerful Misao.  
What was this? No, it couldn´t be...  
  
"Something wrong, Tokio?"  
  
Firstly, she did not answer, not really aware that the girl meant her.   
Then she forced herself to smile. "No, no, everything is just fine."   
Gently she stroke Misao´s soft hair. "You know, you really got   
beautiful eyes, little one. Wide and blue just like the ocean."  
  
  
-And there would come an ocean.-  
-And endless sea of tears and blood.-  
  
  
She shook her head. No, not this time. She wouldn´t fall for these images once  
again.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." The young boy, who initiated the girl´s excitement,   
approached her. "I hope she didn't bother you."   
  
He was quite tall; his black hair was arranged in a high pony-tail, but some   
strands fell in his face, hiding his ice blue eyes.   
His dark-blue clothing did not fit to the restaurant; it seemed to be a training outfit.  
  
Tokio gave him a smile, silently admiring the boy's beauty and his good   
manners. "Oh, I don't mind, I love her, she is so sweet."  
  
A very content grin quirked at the corner of Misao's lips as she gave the   
young man a triumphant glance. "See", she said, looking absolutely pleased   
with herself. Then she turned towards her new friend again.   
"Tokio, that's my boyfriend, Aoshi. Aoshi, this is Tokio. She is my   
girlfriend."  
  
Tokio laughed at her and the young man, who, not even batting an eyelid,  
didn't seem to mind being called 'boyfriend' of a four-year-old child.  
"So that's your boyfriend, Misao-chan?" she asked in a teasing voice.   
"You got a good taste in man, cutie. Congratulations."  
  
Misao grinned, obviously contented that Tokio registered her fine   
taste - whatever this was. "You have a boyfriend, too?"  
  
Tokio began to giggle. "My god, no! Look at these two stupid brothers   
of mine, there is no need for a boyfriend."  
  
All three looked at Kenichiro with the two girls drooling over him and   
a jealous Michinori who tried to catch attention of at least one of them.  
  
"Keni, were did you get these scar?"  
  
"I bet it was a fight."  
  
"You are a good fighter?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"He is twenty-eight, quite old, he? Look at me I'm twenty-five and   
still available!"  
  
"Ah, you heard, Omasu? Twenty-eight? WOW?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, he has one back in Osaka. But I am still free."  
  
"You heard, Okon? In Osaka? Come on, that's far away, he will forget her."  
  
She had to smile at the sight of her brothers before she turned back to her   
new little friend and this "boyfriend" of her.  
  
Again she examined the young men.  
He appeared to be Misao's opposite, emotion-less where she was lively, silent   
where she was loud, but Tokio also gained the deep, abiding feeling that they   
were connected, that somehow his soul and hers were of the same kind.   
"You've made quite a match there, Aoshi-san", she told him in a teasing   
but gentle way.  
  
The young man turned his attention back to her and for the fraction of a   
second he returned her smile.  
"Ah, I agree. Misao's something special." He looked warm and loving at the   
girl in Tokio's arms, who was still distracted by watching Okon and Omasu's   
fight over Keni, and the young woman could feel how much he cared for the   
child. Then he reached out his arms to take Misao back, icy blue eyes meeting   
almost black ones and for a moment she experienced a moment of absolute   
despair.  
  
  
Silence.   
Coldness.  
Loneliness.  
Guilt.  
  
  
Strangely, she nearly did not notice Aoshi taking Misao out of her arms and  
retreating with her through the backward door.  
  
Her heart began to pound louder, her head seemed lighter than usual and   
darkness flickered at the edges of her vision that threatened to swallow her   
consciousness as if she were not really here, as if she were just some ghost   
of a memory, drifting about the world, only observing.  
  
Observing...  
  
Her brothers were still busy, Kenichiro tried to get rid of Okon and Omasu,   
Michinori tried to interfere and catch to attention of at least one of the   
girls and both were so obviously ignorant to her present that she did not feel   
like calling them for help.  
  
Fiercely she told herself to stay calm but in her impression the room darkened  
even more, the walls came closer, it distorted and she felt a sudden,   
irrational threat. Suffocating.  
  
Death.  
It was everywhere. Creeping from every wall, coming towards her.  
  
She could already feeling his hands reaching out for her...  
  
"I'll be back soon." Receiving an envious glance from Kenichiro  
she raised and left the restaurant, hoping to regain her strength again when   
not being confronted with all these people, with all these destinies.  
  
All these deaths.  
  
Still being absorbed in her strong impressions she slide the door open and   
collided with a hard male body in her way.  
"Oi, oi. Slowly, young girl, slowly."  
  
She took a closer look at the man she ran into, light-blue clothing, the  
white triangles on the sleeves, the swords in his light brown hakama, a  
Shinsengumi. Brown eyes meeting black ones.  
  
  
Pain.  
Suffering.  
A grave covered with earth.  
  
  
What was that? These emotions she felt, she could do nothing but stare with   
wide-open eyes at him, feeling the darkness of his aura. Then she finally   
understood 'He will die...'  
  
The young men cleared his throat, visibly astounded about her behaviour but   
also pleased about this beauty admiring him as he thought.  
"What is such a young, pretty girl doing alone here? Looking for protection?"  
  
A second man appeared behind him, tall, thin, the same clothes. Tokio's eyes   
widened even more when she recognised him.  
"No need to waste effort here, Okita-kun. I know her."  
  
Okita seemed to be disappointed and amazed at the same time.  
"YOU know her? And I thought I knew all your secrets, Saitou-san. It's not   
very nice hiding this one here!"  
  
In response, Saitou nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "No need to hide her,  
I just met her this morning."  
  
Okita´s eyes widened. "The woman from the meeting with Kondou-sensei?"  
  
Resigning, the older one sighed. "Takemoto Tokio-san from Osaka, Okita   
Souji-san from the Shinsengumi", he explained a bit bored.  
  
The younger wolf bowed in front of her, visibly still chewing on the fact that  
his friend already had the pleasure of meeting her.   
"It is so nice to meet you, Takemoto-san."  
  
She had re-gained her composure and bowed back.  
"The same to you, Okita-san."  
  
While eyeing her thoughtfully, Saitou's thin lips twisted into a mocking   
smile. "You're alone? Aren't your keepers worried you'll get into trouble?"   
  
Tokio had to hold back very hardly not to give him the disrespectful answer he  
deserved."My brothers are still in the restaurant, they will come out soon."  
  
Okita, choosing to prevent more sarcastic remarks from his colleague,   
gave her a warm smile.  
"So you were eating there?" He pointed with his hand in the direction   
of the restaurant. "Isn't it a fine location? I´ve always liked the Aoiya very much."  
  
Relieved that he had saved her from loosing her polite mask, Tokio   
nodded in his direction.  
"Yes, we tried Kyoyudofu, very tasty. I've never seen something like this in Osaka."  
  
Something about the man´s friendly smile changed.  
"Osaka? Is that were you come from? And your name was Takemoto?"   
  
"That's true", the girl nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." He eyed at the Aoiya, visibly feeling uncomfortable.  
"Please excuse me for a second, Takemoto-san, Saitou-san, I'll be back   
soon." In a hurry he entered the restaurant, seeming confused.  
  
Surprised Tokio stared after him. Then she suddenly remembered her earlier   
impressions and her eyes were veiled by sadness.   
"You are dead", she murmured to herself.  
  
"I wouldn't say so, he seems to be quite alive in my eyes."  
  
With a inwardly shriek Tokio remembered Saitou's presence again. Letting a   
sweet smile appear on her lips, she turned around and looked deep into his   
cold amber eyes.  
"Of course he is, please forget what I´ve said. I simply thought of something else."  
  
He wasn't impressed a bit; the first person she met she couldn't manipulate   
with her beautiful face and her charms. With a certain respect that he didn't   
buy her lie, she thought of using her observation to sidetrack him.  
"He seemed a bit confused about my name and Osaka. I wonder what got into him."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised at her indirect question.  
"He knew your father very well", he explained, his amber eyes fixed on her   
face, searching for some reaction. "They were on some missions together."  
  
"He knew my father?" She didn´t want to show him her real feelings, showing   
him that saying 'knew' instead of 'knows' disturbed her and that she even   
had not been aware of the fact that he had been in Kyoto.  
  
"Yes, they worked together in some cases", he told her briefly.  
  
It wasn't easy to catch this wolf, but she had to reveal more information.  
She choose the innocent strategy. "It may sound stupid but I didn't   
even know that he was in Kyoto in the last years."  
  
"So? Have you been too busy with reading sentimental poems?"  
  
That was enough!  
Forcing a laugh, she raised deep black eyes to meet Saitou's cool stare.   
"Oh, sorry, Saitou-san, I forgot that in the social surroundings   
you're coming from, isn´t so much time to read high literature."  
  
The sardonic arching of one slim eyebrow was his only response, prompting a   
faint, guilty blush. He had not been nice but he didn't deserve that.   
"I'm sorry", she told him quietly. "I didn't mean to be nasty. It's just that my father..."  
  
Much to her surprise, he gave her a small smirk. "You've got quite a sharp   
tongue, Takemoto-san, I already thought so this morning."  
  
Suddenly she understood. That bastard had provoked her in order to make   
her lose her temper and she had been trapped so easily!  
Clenching her fist she prepared to tell him what she thought of men like him   
when right at that moment, the restaurant's door opened and Kenichiro stepped   
out with Okita by his side. If the girl hadn't been so angry she would have   
laughed at Okon and Omasu, who were now drooling on two men and still ignoring  
Michinori, who was straight on their heels.  
  
Obviously, the girls didn't want to lose contact to this marvellous two guys and inquired  
"Where are you going this evening?"  
  
Instead of the two admired ones, Michinori answered.   
"We are going to visit Ponto-cho. Would you like to come with us?"  
  
Surprised Tokio paid attention, they had changed plans? And why was Okita with   
her brothers?  
  
"MICHINORI!" Kenichiro was annoyed about his brother practically inviting the   
girls he wanted to get rid of, but Michinori didn't mind and continued.  
"You see, he is very pleased, if you would join us."  
  
"TOKIO! Help me!" By casting a pleading glance at his sister, he quickly told   
her with his eyes that he wanted to spent the evening as planned.   
  
In her mind Tokio recalled his earlier behaviour.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, cutie Tokio won't help you this time", she told him evil.   
"I have my own plans."  
  
Alarmed Kenichiro pricked up his ears.  
"Own plans for the evening?" Taking a thoughtful glance at Saitou who was   
standing beside her, his thoughts became clearly readable on his forehead.   
Unimaginable that his sister agreed to spend with him instead with her   
brothers! Or did his plan already work? Was his sister's appearance working on the wolf?  
"This isn't Osaka, Tokio, you can't leave the house without protection", he   
finally told her in his 'big, protecting brother' voice.  
  
Registering the wrong conclusions Kenichiro draw, Saitou evidently meant that   
it was time to put things right.  
"She will read some poems staying at home. I guess it is not necessary to   
protect her against some writings, Takemoto-san."  
  
Tokio wanted to protest, but seeing Kenishiro and remembering his wish to   
marry her with this man she stayed quiet. She had not forgot all the endless   
discussions they had about this topic.  
  
Furthermore, Omasu seemed to remember something as her eyes saddened.  
"Oh, no! Okon, we promised to look after Misao this evening! We can't company them."  
  
Hope raised in Kenichiro's and disappointment in Michinori's eyes, both things  
Tokio wouldn't tolerate.  
"This should be no problem. I could look after her, staying here after my  
brothers picked you up."  
  
Three members of the group cheered up instantly.  
"This would be wonderful, Tokio-san! I'm sure Grandpa will give his agreement!  
It is our first free evening for some weeks and you could stay together with   
Misao in the guest-room till we come back."   
  
Shocked that his sister worked against him, Kenichiro wasn't able to react  
quickly. "Oh Tokio come on!"  
  
"Haven't you heard her, big brother?! She won't help you!"  
  
"Michi, you really are..." Kenichiro began, but looking at his brother he gave  
in defeated. He had never been able to let down his younger brother SO badly  
"All right, I agree."  
  
This caused two enthusiastic girls who seemed a bit torn on whom to focus  
their attention: Kenichiro or Okita. Still, Michinori tried to catch their  
attention by jumping around the group, waving his arms, Kenichiro appeared  
to be at the end of his tether, Okita lost, Okon and Omasu continued drooling.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes at the sight of the group. "What a bunch of idiots",   
he grumbled very quietly, but Tokio standing close to him heard him and cast a  
deadly glare at him, remembering what she wanted to tell him some minutes ago.  
  
"Don't say something like this about my brothers. Has anyone ever told   
you that you have incredible bad manners? You really are..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!"  
The sliding door slammed open and a yelling Misao came running out of the   
restaurant, saw Tokio and hid behind her. Why could she never held her speeches?!  
  
The girl bent down to the child who dug her little fingers in her kimono.  
"What is it, Misao-chan, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yukata! They want me to wear a yukata!"  
  
Aoshi followed her on the street "Please, Misao-chan."  
  
Misao, obviously wanting to turn the attention to something different, looked   
around and her big blue-green eyes discovered the foreign man standing right   
beside Tokio.  
"Who's that?" she demanded curiously.  
  
An evil smile formed itself on Tokio´s lips. "That's Saitou-sama", she told   
the girl in a deceitfully sweet voice. "Why don't you say hello to him,   
darling? I'm sure he would love to help you against Aoshi. He just adores   
little children!"  
  
The glance the wolf shot at her, made her smile widen.  
  
You're just getting what you deserve, Saitou Hajime!  
  
Meanwhile Okon and Omasu besieged Aoshi, and prevented him in that way   
from stopping Misao, who actually dared to approach a Mibu's wolf.  
  
"Aoshi, we would like to spent the evening with Kenichiro-san and Okita-san."  
Michinori paled at not being mentioned. "This is our free evening and Tokio-san  
offered to stay the evening here and to have an eye on Misao-chan.Please, give  
your agreement and talk with Grandpa."  
  
"I see no problem, Misao seems to like her."  
  
Meanwhile Misao had already stepped towards Saitou. "Really? You help me?"  
  
Visibly Saitou felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to handle the little   
girl in front of him.   
"I don't think a yukata will kill you."  
  
She turned back to her friend, tears in her eyes.  
"He is scary, Tokio." Her eyes watered even more. "He is very, very scary!"   
Bending down and whipping away the tear from her cheek, Tokio picked her up,   
not without casting a punishing glance at Saitou.  
  
"He is just a bit awkwardly, Misao-chan. He meant that you will look beautiful  
in a yukata, just like a big girl." She settled the child down on her hips,   
wrapping both arms around her.  
  
Misao cheered up already "Just as you?"   
  
"Much more than me, cutie." Tokio smiled at her and the last tear in Misao's  
eyes vanished. Reaching out her hands, the girl called her 'boyfriend'  
  
"Aoshi! I want to wear a yukata!"  
  
He came closer, taking Misao from Tokio.  
"That is really strange", he murmered to himself. Then he bowed politely.   
"Thank you, Tokio-san. She seems to have a crush on you, usually I'm the only   
one who can convince her."  
  
He went back with Misao while Omasu and Okon fixed their date with the guys.  
"So you pick us up at 6 o'clock."  
  
Turning her attention to Saitou, Tokio summarised her impression  
"You really lack skill handling little girls, I hope your sword-fighting   
skills are better trained than this."  
  
His thin lips curved in a wolfish smile.   
"I'm still alive as you can see."  
  
Meanwhile Okon and Omasu had followed Aoshi and Misao back into the restaurant  
leaving one exited, one weird and one relieved man behind.  
  
The exited one, Michinori, addressed his sister  
"Let's go and visit the shrine, I want to be back in time."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Tokio replied:  
"Kenichiro? What about you?"  
  
"I'll have some business with Okita-kun, I'll meet you in our accommodation."  
  
Michinori and Tokio seemed both astonished about their brother's behaviour  
The girl watched Saitou out of the corner of her eye who registered it and   
shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Deciding it would be best to intrigue Michinori on the way to the shrine,   
Tokio used her most enchanting smile.  
"Oh, it is too bad! Then bye, Kenichiro, Good-bye, Saitou-san, Okita-san."  
  
All nodded their good-byes in return and Tokio headed down the street  
together with her brother who started to dream about the evening.  
"Well, Tokio, what do you think? Will one of the girls be interested?   
What do you think?"  
  
Sighing, Tokio prepared to destroy Michinori's illusions while Kenichiro and   
Okita started to discuss.  
  
Saitou only shook his head "Morons." 


	4. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately  
Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.  
If you want to use one of 'my' characters, 'my' notes or some parts of 'my'  
story-line it would be nice to ask me first.  
  
I want to mention the Manga 'Blade of the Immortal' as an inspiration.  
Well, honestly, I haven't read all volumes, I just read a new one this  
weekend and was really shocked in how far it resembled my work here...  
Cross my heart! I did not want to copy Samura-sans work! Please believe me!  
This chapter was already written BEFORE reading 'Blade of the immortal'.  
  
There is some background behind this chapter, I marked it like this: (1) when  
I explain it in my notes at the end of the chapter. I will do this for chapter  
one and two as soon as possible and mention it then.  
  
I can't recall the shrine area exactly, please be gentle ^_^.  
  
I decided to make the chapters shorter, more comfortable to read I think.  
And starting with NEXT chapter we will have more Oniwabanshu and A LOT more  
Hajime-Tokio interaction. This chapter here is necessary for the story-line ^_^''.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
All nodded their good-byes in return and Tokio headed down the street  
together with her brother who started to dream about the evening.  
"Well, Tokio, what do you think? Will one of the girls be interested?"  
  
Sighing, Tokio prepared to destroy Michinori's illusions while  
Kenichiro and Okita started to discuss.  
  
Saitou only shook his head "Morons."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokio stiffened hearing Saitou's last comment behind her; she had incredible  
good ears. Michinori did not notice it for he was visibly daydreaming. It was her  
turn to help him face reality about the evening. Crossing the next junction she  
sighed and began her 'mission'.  
  
"You know what I´m thinking about it, don´t you? Do I have to say more?" Tokio  
cast a glance at her brother from the corner of her eye; he was walking on air,  
but her serious comment brought him back to earth.  
  
Sighing and with a sad look in his eye, he had to agree.  
"Yes, you´re right, against Keni and this Okita-san I have absolutely no chance."  
  
Okita was the key word she had been waiting for and deciding that it would be  
best to play dumb, since her brother always told her everything without an  
ulterior motive, she investigated further.  
"Okita-san?" she asked innocently. "Was this the Shinsengumi coming together with  
you out of the restaurant?"  
  
Astonished he raised an eye brow at her.  
"You don't know him?" he asked incredulous. "I thought you would."  
  
"No, we haven't been introduced", Tokio lied effortlessly. "I just  
bumped right into this... how did you call him? Okita-san?"  
  
Michi grinned. "You BUMPED into him?! Since when is our kitten that so humble?"  
  
"Then Saitou-san appeared right behind him, just mentioned our name and your  
Okita-san disappeared into the restaurant all of a sudden", Tokio continued,  
simply ignoring her brother´s remark. Then she gave him a sweet little girl look.  
"I just wonder what for."  
  
Obviously, her brother didn´t get her tactic. "How am I supposed to know? He  
walked straight to us and addressed us introducing himself as Okita Soushi-san,  
leader of the first squad", he explained. "Can´t see something special about it."  
  
Tokio had to suppress a little sigh. In times like these she was more than  
relieved to come after Kenichiro regarding wit and intelligence for her other  
brother had the unnerving tendency to be dangerously ignorant to obvious signs.  
"Didn't you wonder why he addressed you? I mean you and Keni weren´t the only  
persons sitting in the Aoiya."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at her, his brain cells finally  
beginning to work.  
"As you say this... yes, kind of strange", he said slowly. "I was too busy with  
Okon and Omasu then... but you´re right.... Really strange."  
  
Inwardly she shook her head about her brother. Sometimes he resembled a little  
child in her eyes since he was as easily distracted as a mindless toddler.  
"What else did this Okita-san say?" she asked further, not caring about tactic  
anymore. In handling Michi there was no use for it anyway.  
  
With a concentrated face expression her brother started to walk ahead, trying to  
remember what the Shinsengumi had wanted, but he soon realized that his attempts  
would be futile. Back then, he had already been turning his attention back to  
Okon and Omasu in the moment when he had understood the young man´s wish to talk  
to Kenichiro. Shrugging his shoulders he told Tokio what he could remember.  
"I just know that he wanted to speak with Keni. Then he had turned his attention  
to Omasu and Okon, too."  
  
For a short time she considered to tell Michinori what Saitou had revealed her  
earlier - that Okita knew their father, that their father had been in Kyoto -  
but she was sure that her younger brother knew as much about this as she herself,  
otherwise he would have told her already.  
  
Giving him a thoughtful look, she decided to change the topic. There were still  
other unsolved questions occupying her mind.  
  
"Well, Keni will tell us in time", she played her former questions down. "Another  
thing I´d really like to know is your opinion about taking the long way round to  
Kyoto over Edo. My feet still ache because of leaving the domain several times!"  
  
Like she had calculated, her brother began to laugh and forgot their discussion  
about Okita in a matter of seconds. "How often will you still come up with this,  
Tokio? Hell, it was Keni´s idea to travel to Edo first." He grimaced shortly.  
"But I have to agree with you, that was bloody annoying. These Samurai running  
the checkpoints are not only pretty sharp but also intriguing." (1)  
  
"The Samurai working for the Shogunate are quite tough" his sister nodded.  
"Actually, I was surprised that Keni remained polite to them."  
  
Michinori shrugged his shoulders. "It has been a great effort to get the travel  
passes for us three. Keni wouldn't risk them by being impolite to the Banshi  
running them."  
  
A little smile appeared around Tokio´s lips. "I remember him to be indignant  
about the bureaucracy that he had to bow in front of the Daimyo for these  
travelling passes."  
  
"You remember the one checkpoint on the Koshu-way?" Michi giggled. "He nearly  
fell on his back seeing you walking and not being carried around in a cabin." (2)  
  
Amused Tokio joined into his laughter. "Oh, yes, he was very suspicious and nosy  
about this." Then suddenly her laughter stopped as easily as it had come to her  
lips. "I guess it was because of the woman they caught the day before", she added  
quietly.  
  
For a moment her brother seemed to be confused, then he suddenly remembered.  
"The one who tried to run away from a brothel?"  
  
"Yes. We saw the execution."  
Remembering the event, Tokio had to close her eyes. The young woman had been of  
her age. She had knelt on the ground, leaning forward, exposing her fragile neck  
to the Samurai beside her who had lifted his sword and smashed it down on her,  
not being hindered by any resistance. The head had fallen to the ground, the  
corpse forward, blood had been squirting of the throat, much to the horror of the  
spectators. Tokio shook her head, not wanting to be haunted by these images  
anymore. It had been the girl´s fault anyway, she thought stubbornly, why did she  
have to try to run away?  
  
Her brother expressed what she thought.  
"Just one more stupid attempt to pass the checkpoints. Why do they try to run  
away? They should know better by now. Why can't they just stay were they are?  
They earn a good salary", he shook his head uncomprehendingly. "That made it  
unnerving for us, because they were on guard."  
  
At which Tokio was back to her main point. "Exactly! It was hard to pass the all  
the checkpoints and I just can't imagine Keni doing this for fun."  
She eyed him thoughtfully. "Michi? Do you know what kind of business he exactly  
had to deal with in Edo?"  
  
Back at home she had been forced to take care of too many things and had  
therefore not been interested in asking Keni about his motives, especially not  
after the fights and tearful discussions they had held earlier, but now she  
really wanted to know this big family secret he was hiding from her. Of course  
she could conjecture something, but she wanted more than that; she wanted the  
answers to her questions and she wanted them now. To be honest she doubted  
Michinori to know much more than herself, but on the other hand you could never  
be too sure before you investigated. She had learned early in her life that  
things were never what they seemed to be.  
  
"No, the only thing I know is, that it was quite hard to get the travel pass,  
especially for you." Michi laughed amused. "You can imagine, the Daimyo was not  
very pleased to let you travel out of his domain."  
  
Tokio sighed inwardly. As she had imagined, Kenichiro had given Michinori enough  
money for the red-light districts of Edo and that was all that had mattered for  
him for he never saw any need to bother about a business their bother promised to  
take care of. Not wanting to increase her Michi´s suspicion, she didn´t  
investigate further.  
  
"Yes, they are rather strict with their permissions, especially with women."  
Sarcastically she smiled. "The Daimyo seems to be afraid of all girls running  
away from him."  
  
"Kenichiro gave you a good reason for receiving a travel pass." He winked at her  
teasingly. "I guess, a marriage meeting is reason enough."  
  
Tokio had to giggle remembering the Daimyo in front of her.  
"Remember? He grumbled something about an old maid and about time."  
  
Joining her giggles, Michinori recalled the scene.  
"Remember Keni then? I was really afraid they would drew again!"  
  
"I have never seen the Daimyo giving in to a subject so fast and easily. Our  
influence on him is still strong."  
  
Proudly the elder one nodded. "Yes, he can't afford to have our family against  
him. The trouble we had last time was hard enough; it cost blood on both sides."  
  
In the meantime they had reached the path-way leading up to the shrine on the  
hill. It was spanned by red painted arches and Michinori wasn't able to stifle  
his impression.  
"WOW, this arch-way is great!" (3)  
  
Giving it a closer look and looking up the hill, Tokio had to admit that he was  
right. The whole way up to the shrine was spanned with arches, impressing and  
majestic.  
"Yes, I have never seen anything like this before, the one in Osaka is quite  
different."  
  
In silence they walked up till they reached the shrine area. Directly in front  
of them was the main building, on the left hand was a small spring where a few  
bamboo-cups were inviting to collect some water and to refresh oneself. Another  
spring was directly beside for cleaning hands and mouth (4). After the way up  
the hill they indeed felt thirsty and filled the cups with some spring water, and  
cleaned themselves before they choose to inspect the area closer.  
On the right hand from the main entrance was a smaller roof under which a fire  
was burning in a huge pottery. Seeing it, Tokio headed straight for it, lead by a  
mysterious voice singing in her head.  
  
"That must be the fire, I heard a great deal about. You can lighten up a tie  
there and wish something, it is supposed to come true."  
  
"Well, what a great idea, Tokio! Which tie do you want to light? Your obi?"  
  
In response, she rolled her eyes. "Really funny, Michi! Really funny."  
  
They laid their hands together and stared piously into the flames. It was hot,  
standing so close to the fire, but Tokio couldn't help; she had to stare into the  
flames, unable to look aside.  
  
Like already twice this day, her vision blurred and suddenly she wasn't standing  
in the shrine-area anymore, but on a large, thin stone column emerging of a pool  
of red-gleaming lava. The air was hot, barely breathable. The lava around her  
bubbling, so that squirting she couldn't move.  
  
The air in front of her shimmered from the heat, the vision grew stronger and  
suddenly she could watch a scene unfolding in the middle of the air, unable to do  
anything, unable to close her eyes, forced to watch...  
  
A large house in the landscape.  
It was moving closer to her and suddenly she stood in the entrance. The sliding  
door, which was lying opened in front of her, allowed her to get a look inside a  
large room.  
  
Some dead corpses were already lying around on the floor, while only two men were  
still standing. One attacked, the other leaned back further, further... nearly  
touching the floor with his back, letting his attacker pass him. At just this  
moment he raised and moved his sword with one wide circle through the air.  
Tokio´s eyes widened as she saw one hand still holding a sword and one leg flying  
high through the air. Then the attacker fell yelling to the ground.  
  
"It is playtime, boy!" Moving forward, the man revealed Tokio a look on a young  
woman, who watched the scene horrified. Beside her stood a little girl with a  
fearless look on her face. When the girl´s eyes met with Tokio´s, the young woman  
was forced to look away, unable to stand the weight of the child´s stare.  
  
The air was shimmering again, and the vision vanished.  
  
Now the girl sat naked in one corner of the same room with a blanket in her hand.  
Like a little sanctuary, the corner in which she was sitting was clean, but  
around her blood was spilled everywhere in the room, pieces of human bodies lied  
around. When a young man entered the scene, the girl backed away from him, a  
terrified expression on her pretty face.  
  
Carefully he approached her. "Shshsh", he whispered. "Don´t be frightened  
anymore, everything is all right. Do you hear me, kitten? It is over now."  
  
Obviously she didn´t get the meaning of his word. Her whole body was shaking and  
the grip of her fragile arms, thrown around her legs, pressing them against her  
small body, tightened fearfully.  
  
He reached out one hand, but she turned away, afraid, full of fear and agony.  
  
"Shshs, I won't harm you, don't you recognise me?"  
  
With horror in her eyes she examined him and her cramped muscles loosened up a  
bit. He touched her one arm and although she twitched in despair, he tightened  
his grip around and pulled her out of the corner.  
  
"Shshs, calm down, I won't harm you."  
Gently he caressed her hair, at which her muscles loosened a bit more.  
  
"Please let me see what they have done."  
  
Still shaking she loosened her arms around her legs with wide open eyes.  
Catching a glimpse of her corpse, he had to gasp.  
  
"These bastards!" he whispered unbelievingly.  
  
Her small body was covered with spirals, circles and triangles, an abstract,  
symmetric picture painted with blood all across her body.  
  
Quickly he threw the blanket around her, picked her up, pressed her against him  
and carried her out of the house were his companion was waiting for him.  
  
"You found her!" he sighed relieved.  
  
He nodded, his expression very serious. "I'm afraid I was too late, she has  
bloody paintings all over her body. I have to admit, it looks quite beautiful."  
  
Regretting he looked down at the fragile girl, blood from his chin drooping on  
her little form. Poor kitten.  
  
His comrade closed his eyes, expressing what he thought. "Poor girl."  
  
The other one shook his head. "No. This will only make her stronger."  
  
Only observing...  
  
Someone shacked her hard and shouted at her.  
  
"Michinori to Tokio. Michinori to Tokio. This is reality."  
  
Shaking and shouting again.  
  
"Hello! Reality calling."  
  
Recognising her brother she winked confused, still being trapped in her  
imagination.  
  
"HUH, Michi don't shake me this roughly."  
  
"Well, for over 10 minutes you did nothing but staring in the air."  
  
"Ten minutes isn't an eternity."  
  
Michi sighed deeply. "You and your daydreams."  
  
"Well, you must know of what you´re speaking. Daydreams. You are the expert.  
Shall I remind you?"  
  
She had re-gained her sharp tongue but to him she still seemed absent-minded and  
Michinori got concerned. He cast a short glance around. No one except them was on  
the area so he hugged his sister, kissed her gently on her mouth and caressed her  
hair with one hand. (5)  
  
"I'll be always there for you, Tokio."  
  
A bit uncomfortable she tried to free herself, hating the pity her gift caused in  
others. She was able to handle it alone. She didn´t want to tell somebody about  
the things she saw, knowing too well that she was never able to influence or to  
change destiny. "I know, Michi. Thank you. But I'm strong enough to stand this on  
my own."  
  
He released her and stepped back, frustration and annoyance clearly imprinted on  
his face. "It is always the same with you!" he hissed and slammed his fist into  
the tree behind him. "Hell, what is wrong with you, Tokio? Can't you just  
appreciate some help from a man? Always this 'I'm strong enough'-talk."  
Getting serious again, he grabbed her by both arms and looked her deep in the  
eyes. "There will come a day when you will need help and I just can´t stand  
the thought of you being alone then because of your stubbornness."  
  
Helplessly she stared at him, not used to such a seriousness coming from him.  
"Michi..."  
  
His eyes were very honest. "I will be there for you then, Tokio", he promised  
gentle. "I just wanted to assure you."  
  
Trying to hide her emotion, she smiled sarcastically.  
"Well, it will be a problem to be 24 hours around me when I'm married.  
I just can´t imagine that my husband will appreciate this very much."  
  
Adopting to her humour, he grinned. "No problem for me, I just knock him out."  
  
They both had to laugh and headed towards the steps down to the city back to  
their accommodation.  
  
Remembering what her brother thought of the candidate they met today she laid a  
hand on his shoulder  
"I bet you would love to punch Saitou-san."  
  
Turning Michinori smirked  
"Come on, Tokio, admit it. You would love to see me placing my fist into his  
face. I noticed you wanted to lecture him but you were interrupted." His smirk  
turned into a sarcastic smile "I'll do the dirty work for you, as always."  
  
"Violence is not the solution I would appreciate in this particular case, Michi."  
  
"Yes, I know. But..." He paused, a lost and fearful expression appeared in his  
eyes. He kicked a stone lying in his way away "Honestly... I don't know what  
to do without you. I'm afraid what could happen to you when I'm not around."  
  
A second time this day she was taken aback by his seriousness. Did he have a  
presentiment like she had being in this city?  
"Michi..." She remained at the spot watching her usually friendly and optimistic  
brother.  
  
"But Keni decided..." His posture expressed anger now, he kicked the next  
stone away with the most strength he was able to use. "Damn it."  
Suddenly he noticed that he bewildered his sister with his strange behaviour  
and put on a fake smile, sure he couldn't foul her.  
  
"Let's go back and have a rest till the evening." Quickly he turned and walked  
away, not able to stand his sister's look, he knew he was readable like a book  
for her.  
  
Shaking her head as if to get rid of the serious moment and knowing that they  
both were aware of the fact that his smile was a fake one, she decided to follow  
him.  
"Wait for me, Michi."  
It would be pointless to ask him what bothered him, he would not tell her  
as she would not tell him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes:  
  
Please correct me, when I am wrong, my memory is not one of the best...  
  
(1) checkpoints and travel-passes  
At that time Japan was divided in feudal domains (han) and travelling around  
was restricted (you might have learned that from Takagi Megumi). There were  
checkpoints (sekisho, Edo-domain) on the roads run by a certain class of  
Samurai (banshi).  
At these checkpoints, travellers had to submit a travel-pass (tegata) to be  
allowed to leave the domain and enter the next one. The privilege of  
controlling/running/manning a sekisho was often passed down from father to  
son, these families were loyal to the shogun and the Banshi especially were  
really pretty sharp. I think if you run such a control point you develop a  
'sixth sense' for who is lying and who is telling the truth. However, if you  
get caught trying to pass the checkpoints without permission, it is the  
death-sentence, meaning execution without an exception. Of course, there  
were always ways to pass these points: with the right connections, enough  
money, being more sharp than the Banshi... but it was a high risk, I think.  
People trying to change the domain had to be really desperated in my  
opinion. Otherwise you would not risk your life on such an attempt.  
AND: of course getting a travel-pass for women of the Samurai-class were even  
tougher.I have no exact idea why, I could imagine that they did not like the  
idea of their women travelling around.  
  
(2) Roads in and out of Edo  
There were some roads out of Edo going west-wards. One is the famous  
'Tokaido', one the 'Nakasendo' and one the 'Koshudo', naming a few, these were  
the MAIN roads out of Edo to the west. '-do' means 'way', 'road'.  
Today one route of the Shinkansen is named Tokaido, taking the same way as  
this ancient road. 'Koshudo' lead to Kaga.  
If a woman of the Samurai-class travelled (with enough money, of course) she  
would have been carried around in a cabin. Money was really a problem (I think)  
because the Samurai did not work and earned salary, a reason why the merchants  
became more powerful, I guess. =^_^= The Samurai did not work because of this  
'bushido'- and 'zen'-stuff, I'll explain it in more detail in next chapter, if  
you are interested.  
  
(3) Fushimi-Inari-taisha  
A shrine in the south of Kyoto, famous for its paths with thousands of vermilion  
torii (Shinto shrine gates).  
BTW: The expression 'shrine' is used for Shinto 'buildings', the expression  
'temple' is used for Buddhismn 'buildings'.  
To the shrine (from: Kyoto: One city, twelve centuries-find your yen for Zen,  
Lonely Planet, 2001, page 148):  
This intriguing shrine was dedicated to the gods of rice and sake by the Hata  
family in the 8th century. As the role of agriculture dimished, deities were  
enrolled to ensure prosperity in business. Nowadays, the shrine is the head  
shrine for some 40,000 Inari shrines scattered the length and breadth of the  
country.  
The entire complex, consisting of five shrines, sprawls across the wooded  
slopes of Inari-san (Mara: Japanese use -san for mountains, e.g.: Fuji-san).  
A pathway wanders 4km up the mountain and is lined with hundreds of red torii  
(Mara: this torii are gifts from families to the shrine). There are also  
dozens of stone foxes. The fox is considered the messenger of Inari, the god  
of cereals, and the stone foxes, too, are often referred to as Inari. The key  
often seen in the fox's mouth is for the rice granary. On an incidental note,  
the Japanese traditionally see the fox as a sacred, somewhat mysterious figure  
capable of 'possessing' humans - the favoured point of entry is under the  
fingernails.  
On 8 April there's a Sangyo-sai festival with offerings and dances to ensure  
prosperity for national industry. During the first few days in January,  
thousands of believers visit this shrine as their hatsu-mode to pray for good  
fortune (Mara: at this occasion, you light a tie for good fortune).  
Local delicacies sold on the approach streets include barbecued sparrow and  
inari-sushi, which is fried tofu wrapped around sweetened sushi- commonly  
believed to be the favourite food of the fox (Mara: I have to mention it: one  
of my favourite foods too!!- Besides kimu-chi and Kyushu-Ramen and...  
many many more).  
  
(4)  
Before entering the shrine area you usually clean your hands and your mouth.  
  
(5)  
Well, Japanese NEVER NEVER hug each other in public and for sure don't kiss in  
the public! NEVER NEVER! At least if you are well-educated... AND: You don't  
walk through the streets holding hands (I LOVE these guys =^_^=).  
  
The notes (1), (2), (4) and (5) are extracts from my notes of my Japanese  
background studies, my expiriences with this culture and the manga 'Blade of  
the Immortal' (especially note 1). 


	5. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately   
Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
The scene in the Aoiya is written by Morgane =^^=.  
She starts a fic here on fanfiction.net soon, I recommend to read it, it is GOOOOD!   
All right, I admit, I only know parts of it, but by knowing her other stories in German,   
I believe it will be... marvellous??  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
The rest of the day Tokio and Michinori spent relaxing and dozing, while they waited for   
their brother to return. It was already dusk when he finally came back, so that Michinori   
had already been getting impatient, being afraid of missing the date with Okon and Omasu.   
  
Tokio greeted Kenichiro as friendly as ever by hugging him gently.  
"Keni, great that you are back! How was your afternoon with Okita?"  
  
"Fine." He paused a second, knowing that his sister wouldn't be pleased by the news he   
brought with him. "Michinori and I will join the Shinsengumi from tomorrow on."  
  
A snort came from Michinori's direction as he spat the water he was just drinking out over  
his futon on which he was sitting, while Tokio froze in Kenichiro's embrace.  
  
"WHAT?" They shouted in one voice.  
  
"Very easy, you two. I spoke with Okita, later with Kondou and Hijikata and from tomorrow   
on Michinori and me will join them."  
  
Tokio let her arms drop and stepped back, her eyes blacker as night itself. "You have said  
this revolution is not our business, Keni." The coldness of her voice frightened both men.  
With an unnerving intensity she stared into Kenichiro´s eyes. "That were exactly your   
words!"  
  
Her older brother had to swallow over her reaction. He had known that she would not like   
this idea but he was not prepared for this irrational disgust.   
"Yes, but I changed my mind", he finally managed to explain.  
  
With every word he spoke, Tokio's eyes were getting darker, while her voice got   
dangerously quiet. "We didn't want to interfere in this war."  
  
Keni found it difficult to hold back a sharp remark. "We're living in this war!"   
he hissed. "Don't close your eyes in front of reality, Tokio."  
  
Closing her eyes in front of reality? She?! Her annoyance turned into anger.   
What the hell did he know?  
  
"You knew that father was in Kyoto!" she began her attack without any warning. "Don't even  
try to deny it!"  
  
Alarmed he narrowed his eyes at her. "Who told you that?"  
  
In her anger she let herself slip, not paying attention to what she was saying anymore.   
It was time to ask more questions and maybe get some answers, the damage was already done.  
  
"Was this the reason why you wanted to marry me here, Keni?"  
  
He wouldn't drop the subject, knowing she would inquire now, once she was suspicious, he   
had to reveal her source before she knew too much.   
He grabbed her arm and shacked her a bit to underline his seriousness.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
He was that curious about her source? Tokio´s eyes narrowed. It had to be true, their   
father had been in Kyoto. Maybe that was the real reason behind this meeting stuff.   
A harmless reason to leave Osaka, that would be Kenichiro´s style.  
  
"Why are we here, Keni? Tell me!" she shouted at him.  
  
Michinori stepped between his siblings calming them down with some movements of his hands.  
  
"Chill! Both of you! There is no need for an argument! Tokio, Keni and I will join the   
Shinsengumi. Our brother has decided, he is the head of the family, we will do what he   
wants us to."  
  
His brother and his sister still stared at each other, threatening, suspicious, but both   
knew that Michinori was right. Tokio was aware of the fact that Kenichiro had every right   
to decide and it was not her business to doubt his actions and decisions, Kenichiro on the  
other hand knew that Tokio wouldn't tell him her source; maybe she just heard some rumours   
and had conjectured the rest by herself; sometimes she was dangerously intelligent.  
Eyeing her carefully he released her from his grip. "All right, Tokio, sorry for being so   
rough."   
  
She pulled her arm close to her, holding the spot from his firm grip and stared daggers at  
him. "It is all my fault for doubting you."  
  
They bowed at each other politely, at which Michinori sighed relieved. There was nothing   
more frightening than arguments between his two siblings and he had had enough of them in   
the past.  
  
"Let us go, picking up Okita, Okon and Omasu", he suggested with a fake smile.  
  
His both siblings exchanged a last suspicious glance, then Keni murmured his agreement and  
they left the room.  
  
They met Okita in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters on their way to the Aoiya but only  
exchanged some phrases, asking more about the 'work' they would have to do till they   
finally arrived at the Aoiya and entered.  
  
Some girls were doing the serving and Okon and Omasu waited at 'their' recess together   
with Misao who jumped up as soon as she saw her new babysitter.  
  
"Tokio!" Like a tornado she came running towards Tokio and jumped at her, nearly sending   
her to the ground with the impact. Okon and Omasu followed more sedate, but with visible   
excitement.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Misao-chan, Tokio-san", Okon greeted her and bowed politely.   
"I just don´t know what we would have done without you!"  
  
Hugging the girl on her hips Tokio replied with a smile on her face that it was really no   
problem for her.  
  
"If you want something, feel free and order what you want, it is our treat", Omasu offered   
while she already shoot longing stares at Kenichiro.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"We have to thank you, otherwise we couldn't spent the evening in Gion", Okon gave a   
dismissive gesture. "Aoshi will be back early together with some others, he could walk you  
home, you wouldn't have to spent the whole evening here."  
  
"Thank you for your offer, I'll consider it."  
  
"Well, we are leaving now. You have everything?"  
  
"Yes, no problem, I'll find my way home."  
  
Kenichiro cast a short glance at his sister  
"Don't get in trouble again, Tokio. I would appreciate you waiting for us to pick you up."  
  
His sister did not meet his glance, did not even turn as she answered.  
"Let us see."  
  
Keni sighed deeply. "Bye then, Tokio."  
  
"Bye, Keni, Michi. Have a nice time Okon, Omasu. Good evening, Okita-san."  
  
Tokio watched them as they nodded their good-byes in return and left the restaurant   
somewhat relieved. For at last this evening there would be no further argument with her   
brother. Then she turned towards the young girl in her arms. "Now we have the whole   
evening just for our pleasure!" she promised with a grin.   
  
At this Misao smiled widely. "I´m sooo glad you came, Tokio!" she exclaimed   
enthusiastically. "Okon and Omasu can be so boring, you know? They always chat about men."  
  
Tokio had to laugh. "Is that so?" Gently she stroke about the little one´s soft hair.   
"And what are we two cutes going to do instead?"  
  
Misao bite her lips as she considered the question. "You could tell me a story!"   
she finally decided. "I like stories."  
  
"You do?" Tokio raised her eyebrow playfully. "What sort of story would you like to hear?"  
  
The little one smiled wickedly. Obviously she had already meditated about this topic.   
"About a female warrior!!!!"  
  
"A..." Tokio hesitated astonished. "Well, these sorts of stories are rather....seldom."  
Not to say nonexistent, she added inwardly.  
  
A dangerous hot fire began to shine in the ocean-like eyes as if the girl prepared for one   
of her famous temper-tantrum. "Grand-daddy says that honour is no question of the gender!"   
she told Tokio sharply. Then her mood changed again; looking thoughtfully she bite her   
nails. "I don´t understand that very well, but he once said that I was not born a girl,   
but a Makimachi and must therefore follow the path of my blood."  
Her round eyes searched for Tokio´s. "Do you understand what he meant?"  
  
Tokio regarded her with an unreadable expression on her face. The path of blood...honour   
that did not look for gender...  
This grandfather did definitely not sound as like an ordinary man and if she thought about  
it... Yes, it would make sense if the people of the Aoiya were not what they seemed to be,  
it would explain Aoshi´s training suit and the familiarity Okita seemed to have with this   
place.   
"Tell me, cutie...", she began but stopped in mid-sentence. Looking down on the energetic   
yet so fragile child in her arms, she wondered for a moment.   
Would it be right to use the girl´s youthful naiviety in order to satisfy her own   
curiosity?Her eyes softened. No, Misao´s innocence was a gift so precious that no-one   
should use it against her. "Your grand-daddy sounds like a very strong-willed person", she   
said instead.  
  
"Oh, he is!" the girl exclaimed. Then a frustrated light began to shine in her eyes.   
"But he´s also very frightening. You know, he´s seldom here in Kyoto and then he doesn´t   
talk to me much."  
  
"Misao-chan..."  
  
"But it doesn´t matter!" the girl interrupted her, already smiling again. "For I have   
Aoshi! Aoshi and I will always be together!"  
  
No, you won´t.  
  
The sudden knowledge made her blink in surprise. Looking down on the child she remembered   
her impressions earlier that day; the loneliness and longing she had felt when staring   
into the child´s ocean-like blue eyes, and suddenly she was afraid for the girl. She was   
part of Japan´s future but who could predict what her own future would be like? What   
would happen to create such feelings in her?  
  
"Tokio?"  
  
Absent-minded she stared down at the child in her arms and forced herself to smile.   
"Well, shall I begin with the story?" she elegantly changed the topic.   
"You know, I actually know of a little girl known as a fearless warrior. That was a long,   
long time ago..."  
  
They spent the evening very relaxed and although Misao was absolutely thrilled by the   
story Tokio had invented quickly, she soon began to doze away, looking even more adorable   
in sleep than when she was awake.  
  
The older girl smiled gently on the child in her lap. What a sweet, sunny little...  
  
"Tokio-san!"  
  
The girl nearly jumped out of her skull. Slowly she turned around.   
"Aoshi-san", she greeted the man suddenly standing behind her, whispering out of shock and  
in order not to wake up Misao. "I haven´t heard you coming."  
  
"I´ve been trying not to make any noise", the young man answered seriously, and moved   
towards her. His eyes discovered the sleeping Misao and although his face remained as calm  
and impassive as ever, the girl saw how his eyes softened a bit.   
"Thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"No problem, I enjoy her company", Tokio cleared. Then she hesitated a second time   
recalling the feeling of despair and loneliness around the two.   
"She is so refreshing innocent and cheerful."   
  
"Aa."  
  
Casting a short glance at Aoshi, she hesitated once more suspectful; she did not want the   
girl to get hurt emotionally or physically. "I hope this won't change."  
  
His eyes narrowed, telling her quietly that this was his wish as well.  
Strange, for her vision told her that he would be the reason of Misao´s loneliness and   
despair. A despair that would only find an end when...Inwardly she shook her head. She had  
enough of her gift for today, that was for sure. Determined she reached out for her jacket  
since the nightly air of this season was already cold. "Well, I´ll be on my way."   
  
The icy blue eyes wandered over her. "You really want to walk home alone?"  
  
She considered his offer for a moment, but then shrugged her head. No, she wouldn´t be   
able to handle the sad weight of his and Misao´s destiny anymore. Another day perhaps, but  
not tonight. Determined she answered while dressing in the jacket.  
"Yes, thank you for your offer, but I think it would be better for you looking after her.   
I can take care of my own."  
  
He watched her intensely judging her, noticing her discomfort around him and her  
seriousness.  
"I think you are right", he finally stated and bowed politely.   
"Good-bye and thank you again. I'm sure she would like to see you again."  
  
"I'll come, no problem. I have nothing to do in the moment."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Tokio left the Aoiya and went down to street, thinking of the day. A lot had happened, far  
too much for one day for her taste. She meet this fascinating man, bumped into another one  
who knew her father and in addition to that these visions had appeared again.   
The latter event was for sure the most alarming one for she thought to have gotten rid of   
them. She had learned a long time ago that her gift brought nothing but pain, suffering   
and terror with it. It was nearly ironical that she always just saw the evil but never the  
good aspects of tomorrow, she thought bitterly. And as much as she wanted to deny it in   
front of herself and anyone else, she knew of the danger these visions held inside for   
her. Tokio was able to see beyond this world. She could see the future more clearly than   
the present and sometimes she was deeply afraid that the things that bound her here could   
begin to shatter, that the bonds between her and this world could break...  
Then she determined shook her head. It was nonsense to think about things that COULD be.  
  
Snapping back into reality, she realized that it had grew quite dark around her. A little   
smile appeared on her face. She had always had a crush for darkness, had always felt   
seduced by twilight. At least it didn´t force her to see things she did not want to see...  
  
Suddenly she stopped. There was something in the air, something she couldn´t quite name,   
something strangely familiar. Then she heard the battle screams.  
  
The noises of a fight, the clashing of swords, the cries...like always she was helplessly   
attracted by the noise, the song of death she could so eagerly sang along, and despite   
better knowledge, she headed towards the screams.   
  
The clashing and the cries got louder and finally the metallic smell of blood she knew so   
well reached her nose. Cautiously, carefully she approached the next corner and took a   
furtive glance into the street where the fight was taking place.  
  
What she witnessed, caught her breath. One swords-man was already lying dead in the mud of   
the street, another one was just attacking a third warrior.  
  
This third man felt familiar to her, his built, his posture, his movements, something was   
odd about him.   
  
He was wearing a deep-blue yukata longing to his angles, a raising sun unwoven at the   
back, the black tie around his haunch still allowing the yukata to gap open at the front,   
making a look on his bare well-defined chest, covered with battle scars possible.  
  
Fascinated she watched as the other man attacked the blue-clothed one. The man in the blue  
yukata leaned back in defence, further, further,..,   
the assailant passed him and at that very moment the blue-clothed man raised, moving   
around his sword in a wide circle.   
  
A hand and a foot were flying high through the air and with a loud clash the attacker fell  
on the street, yelling, staring unbelieving at the end of his bloody right arm were his   
hand had been, he twitched from pain and stopped yelling. His legs moving in the dirt of   
the street, his bloody amputated leg leaving a red trail behind as he backed away from his  
superiour walking defeater.  
  
Now Tokio knew why the fighter with the blue yukata occurred familiar to her.   
Visibly the defeated swords-man was feeling pain. But why? The girl silently wondered.   
Usually swords are very sharp, leaving a clear cut behind which wouldn't hurt instantly.[1]  
  
The blue-wearing fighter turned, a straw hat on his head hiding his face. With his sword   
pointing to his foe he approached him, his cold, emotion less, impersonal voice sent   
shivers down her spine. "Come on, boy, show me your pain. I know it hurts."  
  
Merciless he stepped closer as if to hunt down his prey, as if playing with a toy, exited   
to land the final blow, at which the swords-man lying helplessly and painful at the ground   
backed away panicing.  
  
As the winner of the short match raised his sword again, Tokio expected the final move,   
expected him cutting of his enemy's head, but the inner knowledge she was born with, told   
her that she shouldn´t be too sure of the fight´s outcome.   
  
Then the sword slammed down, and - the girl's eyes widened in shock - he cut of the second  
foot of the already defeated warrior who was barely able to stifle his cry.  
  
The tormenter raised his sword horizontical in front of his face taking a step closer   
visibly enjoying the other one's pain, a voice raise, the sadistic tendency in it was not   
deniable. "Now, won't you beg for your life?"  
  
The broken man lying in the mud knew it was only a matter of time when he would be killed   
at last. He had recognised the sadistic nature of his executioner, the last thing he could  
ask for was a quick, painless death.  
"Kill me. For I won't give you the pleasure of wining from pain and begging for my life."  
  
Sitting down on the stomach of his victim the sadistic fighter told him what he thought   
of his toy's last wish. "Too bad, man, too bad."  
  
Running and shouting was heard and the blue-clothed warrior turned.  
"Playtime is over, son of a bitch."  
  
Finally he cut the man's throat, stood up and ran around the next corner.  
  
Breathing heavily Tokio retreated her head and leaned against the wall, hearing the   
running and yelling of some men stopping in front of the dead corpses. She leaned forward   
to have a look at the men, Shinsengumi!  
  
Faster as lightening she retreated, she wasn't sure from her short glance but she thought   
to have seen three men in front of a huger group of similar dressed followers, one looking  
with narrowed amber eyes directly at her.  
  
This would mean trouble, she was still breathing heavily, her legs didn't want to move,   
but she had to go before they would find her.   
  
But faster than she could react he stood in front of her, using his forearm to press her   
against the wall, holding a sword against her throat.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
Suddenly she understood. It was Saitou who was holding her trapped here, but he hadn't   
recognised her yet, for the darkness of the corner they were standing in. She couldn´t   
explained why, but suddenly her fear disappeared.  
  
She made a slight movement with her arm and threatening he brought the sword nearer,   
touching her skin slightly so that she felt the first droop of blood running out of the   
scratch, running down to her breast. Kenichiro wouldn't be pleased seeing this, she assumed  
nearly analytically. Time to say something.  
  
"Remove that sword from my throat."  
  
She felt his surprise when he recognised her fearless voice.  
  
"All right, Takemoto." Ignorant to her words, he continued to press her roughly against   
the wall, still holding his sword against her throat.   
"But first answer me: What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl swallowed; it was certainly not a preferable position to answer questions. She   
stared in his eyes trying to make him feel unsure of himself, but it didn't work as it   
hadn't earlier that day.   
  
Well, not that his suspicion wasn´t understandable. You didn´t meet a girl looking   
down at dead bodies with what seemed to be complete indifference, as if seeing people   
dying was an everyday occurrence for her, she thought nearly ironically.  
  
"I'm not sure if you failed to understand me but I´m really not enjoying the feeling of   
having a sword on my throat." she finally told him in her coolest voice. He could think   
whatever he liked to think as long as he would remove that damned sword.  
  
He still didn´t follow her instructions, obviously not impressed a bit.  
"I hate to repeat myself, Takemoto. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sighing she decided to tell him what he wanted to hear.   
"As you might recall I was visiting the Aoiya in order to take care of Misao-chan.   
I was on my way back home when I stepped into the scene."  
  
Slowly he lowered his sword, his eyes narrowed suspiciously when he watched every movement  
of her carefully. "You are trying your luck, Takemoto."  
  
"Trying my luck? What do you mean?" she shot back, really not understanding what he was  
talking about while raising a hand to examine the bleeding scratch. She grimaced, it   
wasn't deep, but maybe a scar would remain.  
  
Without answering her question, he roughly he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his   
comrades. "You´re hurting me!" she protested loudly, which he choose to ignore as well.   
  
"This isn't Osaka, Takemoto", he told her instead. "As your brother told you before, you   
shouldn't run around here without protection, especially not by night."  
  
She tried to free herself out of his strong, tight grip, but as more as she struggled as   
more tightened his hands. "I need no protection, Saitou!" she hissed ungratefully.   
"I can very well care of myself, so let me go!"  
  
Finally stopping in front of his comrades, he ignored her completely.  
"I found a witness around the corner, she might be able to tell us what happened here."  
  
The younger one of the two men laughed lasciviously. "Well, I was already wondering what   
you were doing with a cheap street whore here."  
  
"Cheap street whore?" Tokio wasn't able to stifle her annoyance. She prepared for a longer  
speech telling him what she thought of man and their judgements but Saitou was quicker,   
and again she could not held her speech.  
  
"Do you want to try her, Nagakura-san?"  
  
Tokio saw red, noticing the expectant grin in Nagakura's face, but again Saitou was   
quicker continuing talking, serious this time.  
  
"Think before you open your mouth and speak, Nagakura-san. This could mean trouble. She   
belongs to the Takemotos from Osaka."  
  
The two other men gasped and backed away from her, and now Tokio was suspicious.  
What was going on here? Who were these two? And why the hell did everyone react in such a   
strange way when he heard her family name?!  
  
With all the arrogance she was capable of, she shoot a superior glance at Saitou.   
"Mind your manners, wolf!" she told him sharply. "Will you introduce me to them or not?"  
  
The two Shinsengumi gasped again, hearing her speaking this disrespectful and seeing   
Saitou's eyes gleaming golden.  
  
"Nagakura-san, leader of the second unit, Takeda-san leader of the 5th unit.   
Takemoto Tokio from Osaka." [2]  
  
Granting her teeth together because of the impolite introduction she bowed to the men.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
[1]  
Well, for those of you who don't know: About blades  
  
I recommend to believe my experiences and not to try it on your own =^^=.  
  
About the swords:  
Usually Japanese swords are VERY sharp, the quality is amazing!   
There is this scene where Kenshin tests the knife on a radish, puts it together again and   
the cut closes. Well, that is a bit overdone, but actually...   
If you want to try it use a fresh (!!!) razor blade and cut a flower stalk.   
Press the ends together tightly directly after cutting..   
TAADAA! Please note that everything has to fit: a fresh razor blade, the stalk should not   
be to big or small and you have to be very precise putting the ends together again...  
Easier: just believe me!!  
  
Anyhow:  
A sharp blade leaves a clear cut behind, these wounds don't hurt instantly.   
You may have experienced it in kitchen when you cut in you finger, sometimes you don't   
even notice it, just wonder were the blood comes from.  
  
A blunt blade won't cut very good, it hurts a little bit, but not unbearable.  
  
BUT: a rough, blunt blade will hurt! Believe me, it will make you scream. It is like   
turning a knife in an older wound. The rough tooth drag some of the surrounding flesh with  
them which causes the pain.  
  
[2]  
I know that Takeda was already assasinated at that time... 


	6. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately Watsuki and   
some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
mmm, starting with this chapter we will have A LOT of Tokio/Hajime-interaction.  
Mara promises (responsible for story-line)!!! GEEZ, people!   
This chapter consumed most of my brain-cells, not to mention Morgane who has some   
important exams at the moment.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
With all the arrogance she was capable of, she shoot a superior glance at Saitou.   
"Mind your manners, wolf!" she told him sharply. "Will you introduce me to them or not?"  
  
The two Shinsengumi gasped again, hearing her speaking this disrespectful and seeing   
Saitou's eyes gleaming golden.  
  
"Nagakura-san, leader of the second unit, Takeda-san leader of the 5th unit. Takemoto   
Tokio from Osaka."  
  
Grinding her teeth together due to the impolite introduction she bowed to the men.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uncertainly Nagakura greeted back while Takeda had already regained his senses and started  
his interrogation, observing her frame interested.  
  
"You witnessed the murderer, Takemoto-san?"  
  
Thoughtfully Tokio wrinkled her nose while looking directly into the attractive man's [1]  
eyes. He was the best looking male she had ever met in her whole live, she had to admit   
inwardly and instantly forced herself to concentrate on the question. She did not want to   
behave like a complete dump idiot in front of him and, in addition to that, she was not   
eager to give him some information that could lead him to false conclusions. As far as she  
could see, she was already deep enough in trouble!   
"To be correct, I didn't saw him killing the first man, but I saw what he did to the   
second."  
  
Looking deeply into her eyes and smiling widely, Takeda continued his investigation, using  
a sensible, very soft voice. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
She felt Saitou straightening up beside her and hesitated while gathering her thoughts; her  
interest in Takeda already fainted as she felt his attempt to flirt with her. Men, who   
thought that she were dump enough to give into their desires just because they acted   
friendly, always created disgust in her.   
"When I entered the scene, this man" she pointed to the body lying on the ground "was   
about to attack the murderer who used some strange moves and an odd technique. He leaned   
back as he was attacked...I have never seen someone leaning back so far before."  
  
Saitou raised an eyebrow at her statements, clearly indicating what he thought about women  
and their knowledge of fighting styles, but luckily she missed his movement and continued.  
"Just in the moment he passed him, the murderer raised, swung his sword in a wide circle   
and cut of this man's feet and his sword-arm."  
  
Astonished Takeda interfered. "You mean that he couldn't defend himself from that move?"   
he asked incredulous. "He was cut off both legs and one hand without being able to prevent  
it?"  
  
"Not exactly..." she hesitated again, shuddering at the remembrance. "First he cut only   
one leg and one hand, what sent the attacker yelling to the ground. Then the murderer   
stepped towards his victim, I assumed for the final blow, but he just cut his second leg."  
  
Takeda knitted his brow unbelieving.  
"He cut of his second leg before he finished him?"  
  
Relieved that Takeda considered this an odd behaviour too, she continued quickly. "Yes,   
but what I considered even stranger was the blade of his sword. It wasn't sharp for the   
cuts caused pain in his victim. He obviously wanted to torture this man before his death   
and he visibly enjoyed it."  
  
Saitou's lips twisted in an ironic smile as he summed up his impression:  
"Your fantasy is too lively, Takemoto."  
  
"I'm very well capable of distinguishing between fantasy and reality, Saitou", she shoot   
back arrogantly. Probably it would be wiser not to mention her visions, she thought   
sarcastically, otherwise this particular wolf would declare her incapable of making   
report.   
  
Ignoring her comment completely, Saitou walked over to the corpse and inspected the wounds  
on the legs and the throat.  
"Seems like you are right, Takemoto. The cuts are not clear."  
  
"OF COURSE I AM RIGHT." Tokio hissed, her fists clenching. This man was just too troubling.  
  
Abruptly Saitou straightened up, narrowing his eyes to the side street he had   
found Tokio standing in.   
  
"You observed the scene from over there?" He nodded in the direction  
  
"Yes." She still struggled against the feeling of not been taken seriously by Saitou whose  
lips twisted into a self-confident smile after estimating the distance.  
  
Then a next thought crossed her mind.   
"Why are you so curious about this murderer? Maybe it was only an act of revenge among   
these men."  
  
After casting a glance at Saitou who nodded his agreement Takeda cleared his throat and   
explained.  
"This were two of Saitou's men spying out the Ishinshi-movements for us. They wanted to   
report this evening." Regretting he looked at the two bloody corpses "Unfortunately they   
can't tell us anymore what they found out."  
  
"Oh." Tokio lowered her eyes embarrassed to the ground "I'm sorry."  
  
Disparaging Saitou winked his hand "They can be replaced."  
  
Nagakura, who had just followed the questioning closely but in silence until now,   
interfered before Tokio could even think to return a mean remark about insensible men.  
"We should clean this up here, Saitou, Takeda." Both men nodded in approval "I can take   
care of the mess here and you two walk her home and continue the investigation there." He   
paused, comparing the looks of the young pretty woman beside him to her brothers and   
coming to the conclusion that she strongly resembled the older one, not only in the shape   
of the black eyes but also in the intelligence shining in them. "Her brothers joined us   
and I think it would be best not to worry them."  
  
Getting attentive Tokio looked up. What else could it be what they wanted to know?  
"I thought the questioning is over! I can walk home alone."  
  
In a voice that tolerated no contradiction, Saitou addressed her:  
"We will bring you home. You are not safe, the murderer might be still around."  
  
Subdued due to the scene she witnessed, recalling the cruelty of the murderer she had to   
admit that he was right. She did not like the thought one bit that she might run into him   
on her way home alone.  
"And what about the questioning?"  
  
"You haven't told us all what we want to hear, Takemoto." Saitou turned together with   
Takeda to head down the street, winking with his head at her. "Come on, or do you want to   
spent the night here?"  
  
With a last glance at the dead bodies she followed the two Shinsengumi back to her   
accommodation in silence.  
  
They walked fast through the empty streets so that she had problems to stay close to them.  
Disapproved she eyed the backs of the two inconsiderate men in front of her. She was   
wearing a kimono and not a training-outfit, for heaven's sake!   
But trying to catch up to them gave her time to sort her thoughts about what she would   
tell them and what not. For sure she wouldn't say a word about her vision at the temple   
earlier that day since she did not want them to declare her insane. But was there anything  
else which she would better be quiet about? She thought about her knowledge about the   
murderer. Except from the features she had seen him quite well and was definitely capable   
of giving a description of his yukata and his odd movements. Surely she would be able to   
recognise him since even his walking movements had been strange. But what the hell could   
they want more than these information? Inwardly she sighed. Well, she did not know what   
kind of questions the wolves would demand and in the end only her behaviour would save her   
from their suspiciousness.  
  
Letting her eyes wander between the two men in front of her, her thoughts wandered into a   
different direction. Of course this Takeda was handsome and very good-looking but his   
companion - her eyes locked on Saitou's muscular back - well he was simply fascinating.   
There was something wild and uncontrollable about him, something that made him an   
annoyance and a challenge at the same time and, a little smile formed itself on her lips,   
although lacking Takeda's beauty and politeness, he was for sure one of the most   
attractive men she had ever met.   
  
Suddenly the two men stopped right in front of a wrecked house. Tokio had been so absent-  
minded thinking about them that she nearly bumped into them. Already a sharp remark on her  
lips, she observed her surroundings closer and raised an eyebrow questioning.  
"You know where we are staying?"   
  
"Are you really that dump, Takemoto?" Saitou wanted to know. "This is part of our job."   
  
The deadly glance she cast at him would have sent other men on their knees in the dirt of   
the street, but he remained unimpressed and followed Takeda, who had already entered,   
Tokio hard on his heels.   
  
The inn-keeper was kneeling in the first room, the sliding door opened, noticing the two   
men and the young woman.  
  
"Takemoto-san?"  
  
She stopped at the door-frame the two Shinsengumi behind her "Yes?"  
  
"Your brothers are not back yet."  
  
Astonished she looked at him.  
"They wanted to spent the evening in Gion, I think they will come later. Is there anything  
you want to discuss with them urgently?"  
  
Sighing the man laid his pipe aside.  
"I would appreciate if you would not serve your customers here. This is a respectable   
hotel."  
  
Tokio had to gasp for air out of embarrassment. He thought she would serve customers? In a   
house like this? Afraid that the roof would come down any second and that a cockroach   
would crawl over the futon? She prepared for a speech about dosshouses like that one and   
moral standards in particular and already inhaled deeply, scarcely able to suppress her   
indignation, but just in this moment Saitou stepped into the light, allowing the   
inn-keeper to have a good look at them by shoving her aside. The pipe the man had in his   
mouth, dangled, nearly falling down.   
  
"Ooo,...I'm sorry!" Quickly he bowed deeply to the ground, his forehead touching the   
tatami. Scared as he was, he never raised his head again during the conversation   
"I'm sorry, samurai...it is not my business....do what you please... I won't disturb you.   
It is an honour for me to have you here."  
  
"Good." Takeda looked threatening at him before he turned around.  
  
The inn-keeper hesitated. Was this a test from the Miburo to see if he runs his business   
according to the rules? The red-light district was in another part of the city, but they   
were not allowed to go there, so maybe..? He addressed them with a trembling voice  
"Samurai...?"  
  
Threatening Saitou stepped to the inn-keeper "YOU want to know what WE are doing? You   
should know your place better!"  
  
With eyes full of fear the inn-keeper backed away, making calming movements with his   
hands. "I wouldn't dare to tell you, sir. Just have it all to your pleasure. Please don't   
disturb the other guests."   
  
In the last moment Tokio bit her lip, preventing her naughty answer that there was no need  
to bother for other guests because there were none.   
  
She did not consider it worth the effort to explain the man his misjudgement about Takeda   
and Saitou, it would only confirm him that his assumption was right.  
  
Sighing she waved towards Saitou and Takeda. "This way."  
  
The man at the entrance followed them with his eyes, a dirty grin on his face. This   
information would be worth a huge reward to his customer.  
  
There were few times when the Miburo were vulnerable, and this was one. Thoughtfully he   
scratched himself behind his ears. This woman had a tough time to face...serving two   
Miburo at a time. Shrugging his shoulders he prepared to write his note, it was not his   
business to bother about her.  
  
***  
  
Tokio indicated the two men to kneel down, excusing herself and fetching some tea before   
she joined them.  
  
Following her invitation, the two Shinsengumi enjoyed some sips from the tea in silence   
before Saitou, after clearing his throat, continued the interrupted interrogation.  
"Can you describe the man?"  
  
Meanwhile Tokio had already prepared herself for the coming questions.   
"Unfortunately not. He was wearing a straw-hat hiding his face. His yukata was dark-blue   
with a rising sun unwoven at his back." She thought a moment about her impression of the   
man. "What was strange was that the yukata was gaping open at the front...I mean it is   
quite cold today."  
  
"Did you recognise him?" Saitou asked ignoring her comment.   
  
Looking questioning at him, she wondered inwardly about his sharp senses. There was no way  
he could believe that she knew the man since she had just arrived with her brothers so   
that she knew nobody in Kyoto. But obviously something about her behaviour or her answer   
had made him got suspicious.  
  
For one moment she considered to tell him what she knew about the man. Then she inwardly   
shook her head. Well, what did she actually know? This Shinsengumi did not look interested  
in visions and mysterious happenings, so it would be the best to keep her knowledge.  
Registering both eyeing her intensely, she had to suppress a smile. Surely, it would not   
be easy to hide something from them but then she had never been able to resist a challenge  
like this.  
  
"No, I never saw him before", she finally answered, very aware to Takeda´s intense stare   
and Saitou deceitfully watching her.  
  
"Did he saw you?" Takeda used his soft voice once more what already caused dislike in her.  
What did he thought she was, a little mindless girl that uses to play with dolls?  
  
"I don't think so. He was interrupted." Thoughtfully she tried to remember if he showed   
any sign of spotting her. Her mouth fell dry trying to imagine what could have happened to  
her if he had found her and quickly she sipped on her tea in order to calm down her   
nerves. Until now she had not thought about it, but it became ever clearer to her that   
she could have easily died on that occasion.  
  
"Interrupted?" Aware Saitou leaned forward. "Why do you think he was interrupted? Both men   
appeared dead to me. What else could he have wanted?"  
  
Annoyed about herself she bit her lip, telling herself to choose her words very carefully   
from now on "I had the impression that he would have enjoyed to torture his victim a bit   
more, but then he heard you and cut his throat."  
  
Smirking Saitou settled back  
"Impression? What sense does it make to use more moves than necessary? Usually you defeat  
your foe in one thrust."  
  
Tokio could smack the back of her head about her comment and prepared to tell Saitou that   
her impressions were very reliable since she felt like defending herself.  
  
At that moment the sliding door glide aside and Tokio looked relieved in the direction,   
seeing Kenichiro standing in the door-frame and Michinori behind him. One glimpse at his   
face showed her that he was more than just angry.  
  
"What are you doing here with our sister?"  
  
Threatening he laid his hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped closer, kneeling down   
in front of his sister together with his brother, giving the Shinsengumi on the other side  
the idea that they would have to deal with them first before they would speak to Tokio   
again. Tokio struggled not to burst out in laughter imagining the inn-keeper telling   
her brothers that she would 'serve' some customers in their room.  
  
Saitou's lips twisted into a sarcastic smile as he laconically explained the situation.   
"We found her on the street together with some dead men."  
  
Kenichiro's eyes narrowed "What?"  
  
Obviously the wolf enjoyed the situation for his eyes began to glim golden. "You heard   
quite right, we found her on the streets, two men of my men beside her, dead I would say."  
  
Fuming mad Kenichiro turned to his sister "Is this true, Tokio?"  
  
She had her head bowed, eyes locked to the ground. "Yes."  
  
"I told you to wait for us at the Aoiya."  
  
Raising her head, she whispered her apology. "I'm sorry, Kenichiro." Her throat became   
visible in the jelly-fish-light of the lantern in the room and Kenichiro grabbed her chin   
instantly, attentive now, and inspected the scratch.  
"Who did this, Tokio?"  
  
"It is nothing to worry about, Keni."  
  
"WHO DID THIS?"  
  
She cast only a short glance at the Shinsengumi facing them but that was already enough   
for Kenichiro who dropped her chin and turned back to Saitou and Takeda, his hand longing   
for his sword. But Michinori interfered, holding the arm of his older brother  
  
"Please, Kenichiro. I think there is a reason behind this, let them explain first."  
  
Saitou smirked. "It is not my problem when you are not capable of taking care of your   
sister, you should look better after her."  
  
His comment made Kenichiro shrugging of his brother's arm, grabbing his sword and jumping   
up, his black eyes burning. Worried Tokio, Michinori and Takeda looked at the angry young   
man, but Saitou remained unimpressed, his hand casually laying on the sheath of his sword.  
"I would not dare to do that Takemoto."  
  
Through clenched teeth Kenichiro demanded to know "Why?"  
  
Saitou's smirk deepened "You belong to my men, already forgot?"  
  
Unbelieving Tokio's eyes widened, she scarcely stifled the need to gasp for air. Her   
beloved brothers were supposed to work under this man, who noticed the murder of his   
followers uninterested and negligently? Who had said they could be replaced easily? That   
had to be a bad joke!  
  
But then she witnessed Kenichiro kneeling down with effort and felt her eyes widen. She   
knew fairly well how hard it had to be for her proud brother to lay his sword aside and to  
bow deeply in front of Saitou. He would not do that unless...  
  
"I apologise, Saitou-san."  
  
Registering the satisfied grin in Saitou's face as he watched Kenichiro bowing, she felt   
her face paling. Kami-sama, it was true! Her brothers really had to serve under this man!   
  
Trying to hide her worry, she examined Kenichiro lifting, knowing him well enough to tell   
that he was still fuming mad but suppressing his anger as far as possible. Where would   
that end?  
  
With a benevolent nod Saitou accepted the excuse.  
"The next days you and your brother will be busy to patrol through Kyoto together with   
some of my other men."  
  
Both bothers kept their eyes locked to the ground, confirming "Hai."  
  
A deceitful smirk crossed Saitou's features as he sipped on his tea once more looking at   
the two men lowered in front of him and their interesting different sister. Even with a   
sword on her own throat she did not feel fear, but now he meant to spot worries for her   
brothers. "You both won't be able to look after your sister for the next time."  
  
The brothers remained silent knowing that their commander was right, while Takeda cast a   
surprised glance at his companion. Tokio met the look of this mischief eyes and the   
deceitful features, and instantly asked herself what Saitou was up to.  
  
"I will show your sister around Kyoto the next time instead of you."  
  
Takeda dropped the tea-cup on the floor, while Michinori swallowed and Kenichiro tightened  
his fists before he agreed together with his brother. "Hai."  
  
Tokio´s reaction was totally different from the three men. Lowering her eyes to the   
ground, she hide a triumphant little smile. This time it had nothing to do with her   
ability to look into the future when she knew that some interesting days laid before her.  
  
Abruptly Saitou stood up, arranged his swords followed by a visibly irritated Takeda.  
  
"Have a good night altogether."  
They both nodded before leaving the room, leaving the three siblings behind, all with very  
different emotions.  
  
Kenichiro refused to exchange one word with his sister the whole evening, obviously angry   
about her ignoring his orders and getting herself into trouble once more.   
  
Tokio decided to sulk after being treated with ignorance.   
  
Michinori tried to cheer up his straining siblings (they would take him to his grave with   
their stubborn behaviour) and tried to force them to speak to each other but he soon gave   
up frustrated.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1]  
Sorry, he has to be attractive here...  
  
  
started: 10th April 2002  
finished: 28th April 2002  
posted: 29th April 2002 


	7. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately Watsuki and   
some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
  
Sorry for the delay...completely my (Mara's) fault. =^^=  
This chapter is going to be a little bit OOC, sorry, but I wasn't able to resist the idea.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
With a mixture of fascination and scepticism Tokio observed how her brothers dressed in   
the light brown hakama and the typical haori of the Shinsen-gumi the next morning. Her   
wrinkled nose indicated that she still did not like the idea of her brothers joining the   
Miburo, but she obviously had chosen to keep quiet about it for now. Only as she saw   
Kenichiro placing all their belongings into a wooden transport box, she broke the silence.  
  
"What are you doing Keni? Why are you packing our belongings?"  
  
Her brother calmly continued his occupation. "We move to the Shinsen-gumi house today",   
he answered matter-of-factly, but nevertheless avoiding her eyes. "You should better   
prepare yourself for the removal."  
  
"What?!"   
  
Alarmed by the sharpness of Tokio´s tone, Michinori started to look concerned between his   
two siblings. Would he be forced to witness a fight between them that early in the morning  
or was there the slightest chance that one of them would give in?  
  
Attentively he watched Kenichiro sighing before he decided to fill his sister in at last.  
"What did you think, Tokio? Michi and I will fight with them and you can't stay here   
alone. We will share one room there till the decision about the marriage is made,   
meanwhile you can help in the household."  
  
Michinori evaded his sister's angry stare pretending that the tatamis had an interesting   
design at this certain place and Tokio instantly knew that this agreement had been settled  
longer ago. She tightened her hands in frustration and anger speaking her next words   
through clenched teeth.  
"And why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
With studied unconcern Kenichiro shrugged his shoulders; the last thing he needed now was   
a discussion with his sister.  
"Why should I have done so? Come on, Tokio, first you don't stop complaining about   
dosshouses like this for days and now you don't want to leave?!"  
  
She had to admit that he was right; she certainly didn't want to spent one more day than   
necessary here, but it was just too typical for her brother that he decided and settled   
everything before asking his siblings. This aspect of his character was so used to her   
that she didn't even bother to be annoyed.  
"I haven't said that I don't want to leave, but why didn't you tell earlier?"  
  
Once again Michinori stepped between his siblings and tried to clear the situation.  
"The agreement was settled with Kondou yesterday and when we came home we were occupied   
with Saitou-san, Takeda-san and you."  
  
What reminded Kenichiro of the next important fact.  
"Would you now have the great generosity to tell me what you have done with those two   
alone in our room?"  
  
Tokio felt her face redden. Her brother couldn't be serious!  
"I just talked to them! You can't judge like that!"  
  
"It was quite obvious how the inn-keeper judged, Tokio. But don't worry, there will be   
many opportunities in our new accommodation." The sneering and mocking in Kenichiro's   
voice touched and hurt Tokio deeply which didn't go unnoticed by Michinori. He embraced   
her and patted her back.  
  
"That is enough, Keni. Can't you see that you are hurting her?"  
  
Kenichiro sighed deeply. He just wanted to protect his beloved sister and he had already   
failed so many times in the past. His anger was born out of frustration due to his   
failures and all three siblings knew this. As he addressed his sister again, his voice was  
softer and calmer, begging for understanding.   
"I'm sorry, Tokio. You know that I'm only worried about you, don't you?"  
  
His sister's eyes were still flashed with hurt as she glanced over Michinori's shoulder at  
their older brother, but she knew Kenichiro's clumsy way to express his feelings too well.  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Kenichiro stepped closer and caressed Tokio's hair, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"I just see history repeating itself and I don't want this to happen again, Tokio. This   
might be our last chance."  
  
Although being hindered by Michinori, Kenichiro cupped her face and forced her to look   
into his eyes. She responded to his stare calmly, letting him see her seriousness.  
"I told you that nothing happened!"  
  
"I'll trust you Tokio. But please don't ruin everything again."  
  
***   
  
One hour later in the Shinsen-gumi-headquarters  
  
Wanting to pick up the new members for training, Okita entered the residential building on  
the area. He already heard them discussing with each other when he reached the corridor on  
which their chamber laid. Although he could not quite understand the topic of their   
dispute, he judged from the tone of their voices that it was nothing serious but merely   
the usual sibling quarrel that seemed to be so characteristic for this strange trio. A   
smile formed itself on his lips. A lively family, these Takemotos, indeed...  
  
Carefully he opened the door to their room, where Takemoto Kenichiro and his sister were   
standing in front of each other as if they wanted to begin a fight any moment, while their  
brother jumped around them, obviously trying to calm them down.  
  
"Tokio, for the one hundredth time, you CAN'T demand one more chest of drawers from them!"  
The eldest of the group was saying right now. "They will think that you are immodest!"  
  
His sister returned his angry stare defiantly, resembling him in her anger even more than   
usual. "Well, if I don't get some place for my clothing I will have to lay them openly in   
the room and then they will think of me as untidy. What do you think is worse, Keni?"  
  
Michimori smiled desperately as he interfered. "How long will you two still discuss about   
this? I'm sure we´ll get arranged somehow."  
  
The deep dark eyes of his sister began to burn dangerously. "Oh yes? With ONE chest of   
drawers for three persons?!" She snorted contemptible. "I really begin to wonder if all   
these Miburo don't have any other suit besides that uniform. If so, it's no wonder they   
only need one drawer!"  
  
At this point Okita cleared his throat loudly.  
  
The discussion stopped abruptly as the three siblings noticed his presence and the young   
captain registered that they needed some time to push their differences aside and focus   
their attention on him.  
  
"Okita-sama", the eldest of the group finally addressed him and bowed politely."We have   
already arranged ourselves and are ready for your orders."  
  
The young captain gave him a cheerful smile having heard the discussion before, inwardly   
wondering if this severe looking man ever smiled. "Good, then follow me. Saitou-san will   
come in a few minutes in order to pick your sister up."  
  
Obviously the young man in front of him was not very pleased by this prospects, but   
nevertheless he nodded in agreement. "Behave yourself, Tokio", was the only thing he said   
before reaching out for his swords.  
  
She chose to ignore him and turned towards Okita, an enchanting smile on her delicate   
lips. "Do you know where he intends to go with me?" she asked using her beautiful, very   
feminine voice. "I must admit that I´m a bit curious!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Okita gave the young woman a little smile. "By the way, I think it would be   
better to warn you. Saitou-san can be...difficult at times."  
  
Michinori chuckled easy-minded. "Then they are two of a kind!"  
  
Bewildered the young captain looked from him to his sweet and fragile looking sister, who   
cast her eyes down at the immodest behaviour of her brother. A second glance to the other   
of the brothers astonished him even more, for a clearly ironical expression laid in   
Takemoto Kenichiro's eyes. He glanced back at Tokio, obviously there was more to the girl   
than her beautiful appearance.  
  
Nevertheless he shrugged his arms. "We'll must go now. Good-bye, Takemoto-san and have a   
nice day."  
  
The girl looked up and once again Okita was confronted with the darkest eyes he had ever   
seen in his life, black and shielding all its owner's secrets very well from the   
out-world. "Thank you, Okita-san."  
  
As the young man left the room together with her two brothers, her eyes still rested on   
him, seeing the dark aura the others missed, feeling the presence of death, who had   
already reached out his hands for the young man.  
  
A sad little smile formed itself on her lips. Well, one day or the other all had to die.   
But was it easier for one person if he knew occasion and time of his death? Maybe yes,   
maybe no. It depended on the person she resumed. She, for herself, would prefer not to   
know... although, she added sarcastically, it was quite unrealistic to hope so regarding   
the gift she possessed.   
  
"Are you daydreaming, Takemoto?"  
  
Cursing her inattentiveness, Tokio turned slowly around. "Good morning to you, too,   
Saitou-san."  
  
The commander of the third unit was standing in the doorway and looking at her, the faint   
beginning of a smirk on his thin lips. Again she felt the odd attraction he woke up in her  
when her eyes glided over his stature. She could not quite figure it out, but there was   
something about this man that drove her inexorable towards him.   
  
"Are you ready?" he broke the magic of the moment.  
  
Tokio nodded and stood up. "Where are we going?" she demanded.  
  
A wicked smile appeared on Saitou's angular face. "You will get to know the most   
interesting parts of the city, Takemoto."  
  
A bit worried Tokio followed him out on the street, puzzled over this cryptic statement.   
Why didn't he want to tell?   
  
As they entered the streets, some young girls crossed their way, giggling and teasing each  
other like females their age used to, but when they became aware of Saitou's uniform, they  
stopped their mindless chatter, their eyes suddenly full of fear. Shyly the girls passed   
them, putting the most possible space between themselves and Tokio and the wolf, their   
heads lowered to the ground as if they were afraid of meeting Saitou's eyes.  
  
Tokio raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment their strange behaviour. Although being   
responsible for Kyoto's safety, the Miburo did not seem to be very popular among the   
local population.  
  
Her dark eyes narrowed. With every passing hour, she disliked the idea that her brothers   
became part of the Shinsen-gumi more. Something about this organisation seemed to be   
wrong, judging from the reaction of fear and disdain they caused.  
  
"Saitou-san?" she asked after a while in a deceitfully sweet voice.   
"May I ask you a question please?"  
  
"I am in no position to hinder you from that", he returned, not even bothering to look   
directly at her. "What is it?"  
  
Fighting her urge to give him a lecture about manners, she hurried to his side.   
"Well, I am just worrying about my brothers. They are under your command so you would   
definitely be able to tell me a bit more about their new duties." Girlishly, she cast down  
her eyelids. "Please."  
  
Finally he turned towards her, his cold amber eyes studying her figure intensely. For one   
moment she wondered if he understood her attempt, but then he cleared his throat.   
"Their first duty will be to care for the safety of the population."   
  
Tokio couldn't help but wonder. When they were responsible for the safety, why were they   
hated and feared? This didn't seem to make sense.  
  
Saitou obviously noticed her thoughts diverting from his statements for he snorted shortly  
before he continued.  
"This means they will patrol through the city in larger groups to prevent crimes, escort   
important officials. Of course the protection of Kyoto is the highest aim."  
  
On the first look this didn't sound dangerous and was for sure no explanation for the   
reaction of the population. More important, it was for sure no aim their brothers would   
care for. While casting down her eyes modestly she continued her subtle questioning.   
"It really must be a great honour to be part of the Shinsen-gumi, huh? No wonder that my   
brothers were so eager to join you."  
  
He eyed her with a mixture of sarcasm and light amusement. "Takemoto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you want to know why your brother wanted to join our organisation, why don't you   
simply ask them?"  
  
Staring dumbly at him, she suddenly realized that he comprehended her attempt completely   
from the beginning on.  
  
Being manoeuvred into an offensive position like that, she decided to let her mask fall   
down and met his gaze fearlessly. "They would never tell me and I want an answer to this   
question!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow laconically.   
"Unfortunately we can't get everything in life what we want."  
  
"YOU must know about this!" she returned cruelly. "You already had to discover the   
impossibility of being a Miburo and being loved by the people."  
  
"I don't care much for the people."  
  
Defeated, at least for the moment, she gave in and followed him in silence now. Her next   
attempts to make a little conversation were all futile. The wolf would only reply shortly   
or not answering at all.   
  
As if this was not bad enough, he was not leading her to the temples and shrines she had   
hoped to visit but to the most off the beaten track houses, ruined streets and quarters   
she had ever seen in her whole life. As far as she could see, he just walked aimlessly and  
haphazardly through parts of the city that weren't nice to look at during night, but that   
were even worse in broad daylight. It would not surprise her if the murderer from   
yesterday lived in surroundings like this!  
  
The first two hours were still bearable, but when he did not stop this mindless wandering   
after the third hour, she finally decided that it was enough. She would definitely not   
wasting her time by running after a man who seemed to be more interested in their   
surroundings than in her!  
  
Moreover she heard her stomach grumbling protestingly. If she really wanted to see   
something she had to take the initiative, but first she would have to satisfy her hunger.   
She stopped dead in her tracks and Saitou who had walked directly beside her registered it   
instantly.  
  
"What is wrong, Takemoto?"   
  
She noticed that he observed their surroundings especially the people in the street   
closely, but she was too footsore and fatigued to wonder about his cautiousness.  
"I am hungry, I want to eat something", she told him shortly. If he could be impolite, she  
for sure could be likewise!  
  
"How about stopping here?"  
He pointed to a wrecked stall directly ahead of them. An old woman with fatty hair that   
reflected in the sun-light sold some chicken-sticks. Just as Tokio looked in her direction  
she put some fresh meat on sticks, accompanied by a flock of blue-bottles she had startled.  
  
Feeling her face pale and registering the sneering in Saitou's eyes Tokio prevented a   
nasty comment in the last minute that she hadn't seen ANYTHING yet but dirt, endless rows   
of houses and narrow streets. At last she deserved a proper lunch now! But she was too   
tired for discussion and just turned on her heels and headed back.  
"I'll go to the Aoiya, you can finish your sightseeing tour without me, Saitou."  
  
"The Aoiya is in the other direction."  
  
Fighting her anger over the sarcastic mockery of his voice, she continued her path.   
"Well, the surroundings can't become more unwelcoming",   
she returned sweetly. "Wherever I go, it will be nicer than here."  
  
She could hear him murmuring something about women's stupidity, but - a triumphant smile   
appeared on her delicate lips - he approached her and pointed negligently into another   
direction. As she changed her course, his amber eyes scanned her intensely.   
"Do you always get what you want, Takemoto?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Tokio's delicate lips. "Of course."  
  
They continued their walk in silence before finally entering the street with the Aoiya in   
it and shocked about the sight Tokio stopped in the middle of the way.   
  
There was the man with the blue yukata! He just sheathed his sword, his victim lying in   
front of him. His victim was a samurai as she could tell from his hair, on his forehead   
was a kanji engraved: Betrayal. The blood from the wound ran down his face, disfiguring   
his features, they were unrecognisable. Tokio's eyes wandered down to his haori, to his   
family-crest.... it was her crest! The Takemoto-crest!   
Her look traced back to his face, it seemed familiar to her. Could it be...  
  
"Takemoto! I thought you were hungry."  
  
Distracted Tokio shook her head and the men were gone. The place where the victim had been  
lying was clean as if nobody had ever laid there. These visions were getting worse she   
resumed and shuddering she entered the Aoiya following Saitou.  
  
"Tokio!"  
  
Instantly Tokio was ambushed by Misao who had jumped up from her recess and ran towards   
her, hugging her. Tokio bend over to pick the little girl up and settled her hips.  
  
"Hello Misao!"   
  
Due to her good hearing she understood Saitou's grumbling.  
"Great. Lunch with a naughty woman and a brat."  
  
Tokio had to stifle a laugh, that was only fair after he had dragged her through half of   
Kyoto without showing anything interesting.  
  
They settled down in one recess and ordered their lunch, Misao on Tokio's lap suspiciously  
eyeing the guy who accompanied her.  
  
"Tokio?"  
  
"What is it Misao-chan?"  
  
Misao threw a furtive glance at the scary man and leaned forward to her friend's ear.  
"What are you doing this day?"  
  
Smiling Tokio recalled the morning she had spend running after Saitou and her smiled   
deepened. This was a good chance for a revenge. She observed how he hastily slurped his   
noodles and answered while keeping an eye on him.  
  
"I'll go shopping." He must have heard her but continued his meal impassive, he couldn't   
have one clue of the evil idea that formed inside her.   
"My brothers and Saitou-san" She nodded her head in his direction "are in desperate need   
of new clothes." Now he obviously had heard her because he paused a second before he   
concentrated back on inhaling his noodles.  
  
Thrilled Misao clapped her hands and enthusiastically she shared her knowledge.  
"Oh, I know a very famous dress-maker in Kyoto! Grandpa always buys his clothing there!"  
  
The thought of revenge still occupied Tokio's thoughts.  
"Really, kitten? This is great! Maybe you can show us the store?"  
  
Over-exited Misao jumped up "YIAHH! I'll ask Aoshi-sama." The last syllable wasn't died   
away and she had already vanished to the backyard.  
  
Slowly Saitou laid his chop-sticks aside. "We have no time for a shopping tour and for   
sure we have no need for this over-energetic girl in our company."  
  
Tokio put on her most winning smile, already knowing that it didn't work well with this   
wolf, but she didn't want to give in so fast.  
"NO TIME? For heaven's sake! We walked around for three hours, I have seen nothing except   
the maybe most wrecked houses and most dirty streets I have seen in my entire life."  
  
"You should spend more time in reality and less time reading romantic novels, Takemoto."  
  
This seemed to be the right time for one of her speeches and already knowing where to   
start she opened her mouth.  
"Tokio! Tokio!" Yelling Misao charged towards the young woman. "I can come with you."  
  
Sighing Tokio changed her plans and hugged Misao "Wonderful, cutie."  
  
From the corner of her eye she noticed Aoshi following Misao in his usual sedate way and   
exchanging an acknowledging nod with Saitou.  
  
Tokio felt even more suspicious by now; something was wrong about his place she could feel  
it and it had nothing to do with her gift.  
  
But then Aoshi turned towards her, capturing her with his icy gaze. "I don't see any   
reason to hinder Misao from going with you but she needs to be back in two hours", he   
explained in his deep silken voice. "It would be nice when you return her then."  
  
Tokio, like always enchanted by the young man's politeness, nodded in approval and took   
out her money to pay, she was instantly stopped by Aoshi.  
"You don't have to pay, don't worry about it."  
  
Nodding her consent, the young woman stood up. "Well, come on, honey, we'll must hurry so   
that you will be back in time."  
  
As she picked up Misao and settled her on her back, she realised once more the short,   
knowing glances Saitou and Aoshi exchanged. She lifted her chin challenging. Sooner or   
later she would discover the secret they shared and then she would definitely use her   
knowledge.  
  
As she stepped out into the broad light of the mid-days-sun, she had to narrow her eyes at  
the light.  
  
"This way, Tokio!"  
  
As Misao began to explain the way with visible cheerfulness, she cast a glance at the   
grumbling Saitou who passed her after a few steps, obviously not liking the idea of being   
guided by a child. An evil smile formed itself on her lips. Well, that would just be the   
beginning. The revenge was hers.  
  
Ignoring Saitou completely, she chatted easy-minded with the young girl on her back until   
she stopped in front of a small stall.   
"Here!" Misao exclaimed and clapped her hands. "That's it!"  
  
Casting a skilled glance over the displaced garments, Tokio instantly recognised their   
exquisite quality. "Thank you very much for being our guide", she thanked the girl while   
already letting her hand wander over one clothing, feeling the unique quality of the   
fabric.  
  
Misao moved excitedly on her back, while Saitou kept his impassive face and posture beside  
her.  
"See, Tokio? Over there! This is the one grandpa has!"  
  
Tokio stepped over and examined the very fine-stripped black-gray hakamas, Misao had   
pointed out. After a short glance at the man running the stall she picked the clothing up   
and unfolded it, deciding that it was exactly what she had wanted for her brothers. But   
the characteristic miserliness of all Osaka-inhabitants let her hesitate.  
With questioning eyes, she held the hakama out in front of Saitou. "What do you think?"  
  
Disparaging his lips twisted, he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"This is not my business."  
  
Casting a deadly glare at him for his uninterested behaviour, Tokio turned to the owner of  
the stall.  
"Do you have more of this quality?"  
  
Hastily he bowed and for the first time she noticed his unusual pale face, his trembling   
nervous hands and his incredible polite manners.  
"Of course." he bowed once more, busily searching through his boxes, only interrupted by   
more bowing and excuses. "Just one moment, Mylady." "Please, only one more second."  
  
Tokio raised her eyebrow at his manners. This poor soul was obviously short before a panic  
or a heart attack. But for what reason?  
  
When he finally found what he was looking for, his face was dark-red and he sounded   
breathless as he handed her some more hakamas, head bowed deep, he never lifted it to meet  
her eyes. "Here, Mylady."  
  
"How much are they?"  
  
"20 Yen each." Now the man's hands trembled even more, and Tokio swallowed. Kyoto seemed   
to prefer the expensive way of life, it seemed way different from Osaka.  
  
The owner must have felt her discomfort, for he quickly assured her  
"But for Mylady only 10 Yen."  
  
Yen signs appeared in Tokio's eyes  
"Deal. I'll take three."  
  
"THREE?" The owner and Saitou asked unbelieving unison.  
  
Innocently Tokio nodded.  
"Yes, three." She blinked at the astonished man behind the stall and sighed.  
"You have now idea how urgently we need them."  
  
Busily he took the money.  
"Maybe I could offer you something for your daughter, too?" He casted an unsure, insecure   
glance in Saitou's direction who stiffened at the comment.  
  
Tokio scarcely suppressed a laughter, the scales fell from her eyes. So he was the reason   
for the man's discomfort! Suddenly an idea popped into her head. If the vendors thought   
that she was the feared Miburo´s wife, she could definitely make the shopping of her life   
today!  
  
Quickly, before Saitou could clear the error, Tokio answered.  
"This would be fine, thank you."  
  
Misao giggled delightened on her back and visibly relieved the stall-owner picked up a   
pink yukata for small girls.   
  
Tokio smiled softly. "Do you like it, darling?"  
  
Excitedly Misao clapped in her hands. "Yeah!"  
  
The seller couldn't hide his smile as he wrapped the yukata and the hakamas into paper and  
handed it to Tokio, obviously thinking that this Miburo´s little daughter was just too   
cute.  
  
Tokio's smile widened. That was going better than she had thought.   
  
Turning around she spotted the next stall which attracted her attention: a sandal shop.   
This time she could clearly fell the stall-owners discomfort when she approached him, a   
grumbling Saitou behind her and an enthusiastic Misao on her back.  
  
"Good afternoon, please have a look, feel free to test what you want."   
The man offered his goods, his insecurity reflecting itself in his trembling voice.  
But Tokio had already made up her mind and picked up one pair of very elegant and most   
probably expensive sandals. "I would like to buy this pair, please."  
  
"They cost five yen."  
A triumphant light began to shine in her eyes. Like she had planned, the vendor had   
clearly went down in the price because of Saitou's presence. Oh that would be magnificent!   
Of course it was suspicious how much the Miburos were disliked and feared in this city,   
but, well, as long as it served her purposes...  
  
Giving the vendor an encouraging smile she paid him, but he still avoided her eyes and was  
only able to give her the package with trembling hands. Seeing a small fan on the package,  
Tokio´s smile made place for surprise.  
  
"For your daughter, Mylady", he explained quickly. "I hope she will like it."  
  
Again Misao giggled delighted, obviously pleased by being considered the daughter of   
pretty friend.  
  
Although Saitou stiffened beside her again, Tokio accepted the offer politely. What a   
great day!  
  
After nodding her good-bye to the man, she handed Misao the fan and the sandals.  
"Could you carry this, kitten? It is getting too much for me otherwise."  
  
"Of course." Seriously Misao grabbed the package and held the fan into the autumn breeze,   
giggling as it moved in the wind.  
  
"Are you done at last, Takemoto?" Saitou demanded to know, already walking in front of her  
back to the Aoiya.  
  
Tokio wrinkled her nose. First of all she was not in a mood to stop this thrilling   
shopping tour on which the vendors made everything so very cheap for her and secondly she   
really wanted to eat some grilled fish this evening. She doubted that the one she wanted   
to prepare was in store in the Shinsen-gumi headquarters. Arduously she kept pace with   
Saitou in front of her.  
"I still need to buy some fish."  
  
"I know where!" Misao interfered from behind.  
  
"I'm not taking the long way back to your home." Saitou growled threatening at the little   
girl, but she wasn't frightened by him anymore and she giggled at his serious features.  
  
"It is on the way back." She assured him, an innocent smile on her lips.  
  
Tokio smiled at the interaction of the two. They really resembled father and daughter   
somehow...  
  
***  
  
The woman behind the fish counter sighed deeply. It had been a good day for her, nearly   
all her goods were sold and since the day was not over yet, she would sell the remains as   
well with a little luck.  
  
She just served the last customer when she noticed something light blue from the corner of  
her eye and quickly pretended not to notice him. It was one of those damned Miburo, who   
scared half Kyoto with their ruthlessness. Her nose wrinkled, these arrogant, self-  
confident men were the last ones she needed right now.  
  
But much to her surprise she noticed a young, graceful woman behind him, who was carrying   
a little girl on her back. This had to be a fata morgana, she shook her head to get rid of  
it. Who of these men would walk openly with his wife and his daughter by his side through   
the streets?   
  
But obviously her eyes hadn't fooled her, for as she looked once more into the direction   
they were still there, even worse, they were directly approaching her!  
  
Deciding to make the best of her misery, she put on a small welcoming smile   
"Welcome! May I help you?"  
  
The young woman gave her a charming smile that even underlined the exquisite beauty of her  
delicate features as she explained her wish to inspect the displaced fish and the older   
one relaxed. Visibly this wolf´s wife was a delicate, modest woman and her cute little   
daughter resembled her features astonishing well. Surely, the Miburo wouldn't harm her   
while his family was around, and she didn't have the impression this dark-eyed beautiful   
flower in front of her would appreciate bad manners.  
  
"I'll take ten of these."  
  
Interrupted in her train of thought, the fish-lady turned her attention back on business.   
"A very good choice, Mylady! You are lucky, normally I don't have much of them."  
  
A warm smile spread over the beautiful features.  
"Oh, thank you. It seems that I'm experiencing very much luck today."  
  
Quickly the fish was wrapped and exchanged with the money. When it passed the counter the   
fish-lady realised the longing glance the young girl casted at the small, dried fish she   
sold to nibble.This might be a good opportunity to be good friends with the Shinsen-gumi   
and so she picked up a small package, offering it to the child.  
  
"Here, cutie, for you!"  
  
Exited the girl took the fish and thanked her, her huge blue-green eyes shining with joy.   
The fish-lady barely suppressed a smile. What a cute little girl; she obviously came after  
her mother. She cast a last glance at the man standing beside them; he didn't make one   
movement, seemed to be completely impassive. As his wife turned towards him and said   
something, he barely raised an eyebrow and did not return her loving smile.  
  
Inwardly she shrugged her shoulders. Well, how did it come that this cold man had such a   
wonderful, warm wife?  
  
***  
  
"Oh, that has been a wonderful day!" Tokio exclaimed enthusiastically. "Never in my whole   
life before I was treated like this on the market. Splendid!"  
  
"And so many gifts!" Misao agreed excited. "When will we go to the market the next time?"   
  
Saitou flicked her a slightly contemptuous glance. "Most probably never. You don't   
actually think that I will go through this charade a second time, do you?"  
  
Totally unimpressed by his cold tone, Misao giggled delightfully. "But everybody thought   
that I was your daughter! Wasn´t that funny?"   
  
"Your taste of humour isn't quite compatible with mine, brat", the wolf returned dryly.   
When he noticed Tokio's amused expression, he raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?"  
  
Tokio´s smile widened. "To be quite honest: You." An idea suddenly popped into her head.   
"I think you would be a wonderful father, Saitou!"  
  
He obviously considered this statement too stupid to deserve an answer for he continued to  
walk on in silence. Suddenly he stopped. "I think they are already waiting for you, Misao,  
so hurry up."  
  
Tokio followed his stare and discovered Okon and Omasu waiting right in front of the   
Aoiya. "Oh, Saitou´s right, Misao-chan. We better hurry up."  
  
Misao laughed. "Okay!" Climbing down from Tokio's back, she gave her keepers a last bright  
smile. "Thank you for everything! You two are soooo nice!"  
  
After returning the girl to the two women, Saitou and Tokio went home in agreeable silence.  
  
"Saitou?" Tokio suddenly asked. "Misao-chan had been right. I think it was a splendid day!"  
  
After all, she had had her revenge, so she could as well be generous.  
  
The wolf at her side just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it beats boredom anyway."  
  
Suppressing a smile, Tokio nodded her goodbye and entered the Shinsen-gumi house   
gracefully. The day would come when she would force him to express his feelings for once,   
and if she had to die in order to achieve this!  
  
When she returned to her room, her brothers were already waiting for her, thanks Gods too   
tired and too hungry to ask her about her day.  
  
After preparing and eating the fish, they instantly went to bed and fell into sleep like   
stone.  
  
Only Tokio was not able to sleep. Her black eyes, matching the darkness of the night   
easily, stared at the ceilings.   
  
Making Saitou Hajime expressing his feelings. Certainly a quest!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
started: May 5th 2002  
finished: May 17th 2002  
posted: May 21th 2002 


	8. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately   
Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
Sorry for the delay...completely my (Mara's) fault. =^^= again....  
  
mmm, for any remaining errors I want to blame xemacs spelling check which  
was driving me insane this time =^^=  
  
mmm, I (Mara) started my homepage (first attempt *COUGH*). You'll find my   
latest chapters there, I try to update every week, but I can't promise it...  
So if you want, have a look: http://www.geocities.com/mara_amber1  
I hope there is no typo in it =^^=...  
  
mmmm, yes, Mara admits it... I am a HUGE 'Blade of the Immortal' fan...  
and the fighting scene WAS 'inspired' by Shiro =^^= the mega-psychopath.  
MORGANE YOU NEED TO READ THIS GREAT MANGA!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Seeing her brothers in their Shinsen-garments became daily routine to   
Tokio, although it still was nothing she wanted to get used to. Her   
annoyance at their new work was even increased by the fact that both were so   
busy with training, patrolling, taking part in briefings and learning   
about the organisation that she barely saw them during the first week.   
When they came back late in the evening they were so exhausted most   
times that they hastily finished their dinner to get to bed as soon as   
possible. With the first rays of the raising sun they stood up and left   
their sister back alone.   
  
The only thing that helped her not to die from boredom were her strange   
rounds through Kyoto together with Saitou to which he used to order her   
to join him in the late afternoon. She usually insisted to drag him to the   
Aoiya in the evenings, knowing that the wolf, in spite of his   
bad-tempered grumbling, enjoyed the well-prepared dinners at the restaurant as   
much as she did since they were a lot better than the meals in the   
headquarters.  
  
But although these rounds were an interesting chance to get to know her   
to-be-husband better, she couldn't suppress the thought that it wasn't   
actually her he was interested in but that he had some ulterior motive.   
But well, that made the whole thing even more challenging. And, she   
added grinning, it had one more positive side-effect: Since the vendors knew   
her already as belonging to the Shinsen-gumi, she got discount everywhere.   
  
Shortly after one week staying at the headquarters her brothers got a   
free morning and with anticipation she waited for this first   
opportunity to speak with them for a longer time. But naturally enough, Keni,   
as soon as he was alone with her for some moments, would spoil the   
familiar atmosphere.  
  
"Did you enjoy the last trips through Kyoto together with Saitou?" he   
started the awkward questioning short after they had sat down together   
around their little table with some tea.  
  
"Do you mean if I enjoyed Kyoto or if I enjoyed your captain's company?"   
She twinkled teasingly at him, although she saw very little hope to save   
herself with her charm. With Michinori it would have worked, but   
Keni was another calibre.  
  
"He is not MY captain." Kenichiro snapped back.  
  
This was interesting. She hadn't realised yet how sensible Kenichiro was  
about Saitou.  
"But you agreed to fight in his squad." Stubbornly she insisted on this fact,  
maybe a chance to reveal more.  
  
"That I agreed to fight in his squad doesn't mean that he is 'my' captain.  
I don't want to hear this suggestive under-tone in your voice again, Tokio."  
Kenichiro's dangerously gleaming eyes told that it would be wise to drop the   
matter for now.  
  
To ease his mood, she blinked at him using all her charms  
"I would never hand him this easily over to you, Keni."  
  
Like she had already guessed, he twisted his face in response,   
obviously displeased with her girlish coquetteries. "Be serious for once,   
Tokio."  
  
Sighing, she poured herself another cup of tea, hesitating how to   
answer the question. Finally she choose to tell her brother the truth.   
"Yes, I have... somehow. He is a quite interesting man."  
  
"Quite interesting?" Kenichiro raised an eyebrow and settled back with  
a wide grin.   
  
Thoughtfully she nodded. Nice, handsome, cute, friendly, attentive   
weren´t attributes that described Saitou well, that was for sure, but he   
fascinated her in some way and that was all that mattered. "Yes, that´s   
what I think." She giggled and nearly spread the tea across the table,  
imagining what Kenichiro would say when she would call this man handsome.  
Maybe forcing her to visit the nearest doctor?  
  
Her brother wasn't as amused as her and picked up his swords and arranged   
them in his hakama before he glanced seriously back at her.  
"You know that you have to marry as soon as possible."  
  
Tokio clenched her teeth and forced herself to stay calm while sipping on her  
tea. "Like you might remember, I had the chance, Keni, but it was you who   
ruined it."  
  
"I couldn't accept your choice, Tokio." Keni´s eyes narrowed. "It was for  
your best."  
  
Sneering the girl laughed. Ruining her relation-ship, dragging her through  
half of Japan only to strand in Kyoto was the best for her?   
"The best? You do have an odd idea and definition of what is the best   
for me."  
  
Kenichiro sighed, obviously tired of this topic. Nevertheless he insisted,  
"Do you really find him interesting? Would you marry him?"  
  
Tokio just shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her tea once more.  
Interesting? Marrying him? He was for sure not as unbearable as Akira who had   
showed her with flowers and poems and had said "yes" to every little  
word from her. This man had an own will and as she had already   
resumed before, she felt oddly attracted to him.  
"I think so. But I'm not sure if he will actually choose me." Defiantly   
she raised her head. "I can't assess him appropriately.   
I could swear that he had some ulterior motive to show me around Kyoto   
every day but I simply can't figure out what it might be."  
  
Just in this moment Michinori returned from his relaxing bath and   
Kenichiro decided to change the theme. Michi was always sensible about   
Tokio's marriage and reluctant to discuss about Saitou as a proper candidate.  
"Is a bath-tube vacant, Michi?"  
  
His younger brother simply nodded, not noticing how funny he looked   
with a cloth wrapped around his head to dry his hair.  
While Kenichiro gathered his utilities, Michinori   
went over to his sister and hugged her cordially. "It is so wonderful   
that we can spend this morning together!" he exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, how sweet you are today!" Tokio purred, hugging him back and   
kissing him fiercefully on the mouth. He returned the kiss   
enthusiastically until he felt a hand on his shoulder and grumbling he   
turned to look at his older brother to hear what he wanted.  
  
"Can't you two at last wait till you're alone?"  
Murmuring something about that really not being the first sight he   
wanted to witness in the morning, Keni left the room.  
  
Unmoved his two siblings remained in their embrace.  
"Do you know what I would like to have now, kitten?" Michinori   
whispered into his sister's ear.  
  
Delighted she giggled.  
"Not here and now, Michi."  
  
Roguish grinning Michinori continued to tease her ears with his lips.  
"I would LOVE to have one of these delicious fishes you prepare."  
  
Laughing Tokio freed herself from her brother. "You want fish?" In   
mocking disapproval she shook her head. "You mean, instead of having a   
really good time with your sweet, lovely sister, you prefer to satisfy   
your lower instincts by eating?"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry!" He twinkled at her. "Be an angel, kitten, and buy   
some of these fish for lunch."  
  
Playing the sulking for a little more, Tokio finally nodded her   
agreement and went to the door. "Fine. But make sure that you are right   
here when I come back."  
  
"I would never disappoint you."  
  
Giggling over Michi's flirteous tone, Tokio left him and hurried the   
steps of the headquarters down.  
  
She still remembered her first shopping tour with Saitou and the sweet   
old lady who had sold her the excellent fish. Although she had already   
visited some other fish-shops, no-one of them had compared to her goods   
and so she decided to head to her stall. Thanks to her well-trained   
sense of orientation, she had no difficulties in finding it immediately.   
  
Recognising the old woman, she gave her the brightest, most enchanting   
smile she was capable of while approaching her with her typical   
graceful movements.   
"Good morning."  
  
The fish woman looked up. As she made her out, a warm smile appeared on   
her lips. "Oh, it´s you!" she said delighted. "I'm honoured that you   
visit my humble business again, Mylady."   
  
"You still remember me?" Astonished Tokio raised an eyebrow, she had  
only been here once and that had been one week ago. Moreover she had only  
bought some cheap fish. Barely a condition to be well-remembered.   
  
"How could I forget you!" Forced discreetly she looked behind Tokio,   
obviously searching for a company. When she saw no-one of them, she   
sighed in visible relief before turning towards her customer with even more   
enthusiasm. "May I ask where your sweet little daughter is?"  
  
Tokio had no interest to clear the wrong assumption of the fish-trader.  
"Misao's at home." What wasn't a lie, she was at the Aoiya. With her   
most winning expression, Tokio smiled friendly at the old woman. "I   
would like to have some of this fish I bought the last time. Do you   
have it again?"  
  
The vendor blinked warmhearted.  
"For you of course." She bend over and picked up some fish from an   
extra box and offered it to her. "How many of them do you want?"  
  
Thinking of her insatiable brother, Tokio wrinkled her nose. "Well,   
let me see. One for me, one for Keni and ... I'll take six of them."  
  
"So many?" The old woman raised a brow. "You know that this sort of   
fish has to be eaten immediately the day when it is bought, don't you?"  
  
Tokio laughed girlfully as the old woman began to wrap the fish. "Oh,   
you don't know how much he is capable to eat! He makes up for four men   
coming right out of the desert."  
  
"Really?" Laughing the fish-woman offered her some extra fish. "To   
nibble for your daughter", she explained.  
  
Without bating an eyelid, Tokio accepted. "She will be very pleased,   
I'm sure."  
  
"Well and..." The fish-woman stopped in mid-sentence and the girl could   
literally see how her warm smile froze and made place for a nearly   
fearful look. But she had only a few seconds to wonder what was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
The incisive, sharp, demanding under-tone of Saitou's voice behind   
here was proof for the old woman's sudden change of behaviour and   
slowly she turned around, wondering why he was bothering about her   
buying fish.  
  
"I just wanted to get some lunch."  
  
He grabbed her by her shoulder and she could see a cold fire burning in   
his eyes. He was angry. He was more upset than she had ever seen him   
before. It was no wonder that the stall-keeper had been frightened.  
"There are others in the house you could have sent."  
  
Defiantly she raised her head. Who did he think he was?! "But I wanted   
to have this special fish", she insisted stubbornly. "And now release me."  
  
She realised that he scarcely stifled his anger as he continued to drag   
her down the street.  
"I can't remember that you were allowed to leave the Shinsen-headquarters   
alone."  
  
"And I can't remember that someone told me that I need a permission to   
leave the area.." Tokio protested.  
  
"Well, than you are told now: You are not allowed to leave the area   
without your brothers, Okita or me in your company."  
  
"You can't lock me away."  
  
Quickly he turned and glared at her, her next words stuck in her throat  
"I CAN, if I have to, Takemoto."  
  
Deciding not to push him further she swallowed her comment.  
He accompanied her until they were in front of their room and without   
any announcement Saitou pushed the door aside. The two brothers looked   
up startled with different expressions on their faces. Michinori was   
visibly shocked about the intrusion while Kenichiro looked pleased, most   
obviously about his sister's company.  
  
Politely and respectfully he bowed to his commander, before elbowing his   
brother to do likewise.  
"Good morning Saitou-sensei."  
  
Tokio thought her ears were playing tricks with her. Did her proud   
brother, who even dared to challenge the Daimyo, say 'Saitou-sensei'?   
Something had to be wrong with her listening.   
  
"You seem to enjoy the company of our sister."  
  
"I wouldn't dare to say so. I found your sister on the streets."   
He paused for an effect before he emphasised the next words "Alone. Again."  
  
With a guilty look on his face Michinori quickly interfered.  
"She just went to buy lunch for us...."  
  
A deadly glare from Saitou stopped his jovial excuse and if this was   
possible Kenichiro bowed even lower.  
"I'm sorry, Saitou-sensei. It will never happen again."  
  
Tokio swallowed, her ears hadn't played tricks with her, Kenichiro   
really accepted this insufferable man as his leader and commander.  
  
"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to care about this myself." he nodded   
to Kenichiro "I need you in the dojo for some training." Immediately   
Kenichiro stood up and followed Saitou to the training hall. Both,   
Michinori and Tokio shot daggers behind them with their glares.  
  
"I really can't see what you find fascinating about this bastard",   
Michi finally sputtered, his voice reduced to a murmuring. "and for   
sure I have no idea what Kenichiro is putting on stage here."  
  
Due to her incredible good hearing Tokio had understood every word her   
brother had mumbled. So he was as clue-less as her, but she couldn't   
ignore the 'bastard'-comment.  
  
"I consider him fascinating, because he is so different from the other   
men", she defended herself. As Michinori only raised a brow in   
response, she sighed displeased and continued. "You know, either they   
feared me because of our family and treated my with overdone respect or they   
kissed the ground I was walking on, never opposing me. Though this is   
flattering it turns to be boring on the long term."  
  
Michinori chuckled as he finally understood his sister's strange taste.  
"Oh, I see. That's why you never lost your heart on one of these men."   
Once more he took his sister in his arms "Okay, I begin to understand   
why our 'Saitou-sensei' arouses your interest..." he hold her back in   
his arms "...maybe I simply cannot accept the fact that you might   
be his wife."  
  
Tokio smiled up warmly to him.  
"Sooner or later this will happen."  
  
Dryly Michinori turned away from her  
"I'd prefer later. Honestly."  
  
Laughing Tokio turned to the door to head for the kitchen and prepare the fish.  
"Don't be so negative, Michi." Coquettish she cast a glance back over   
her shoulder at her brother. "How about a round through the pleasure   
quarters tonight? Just you and me with no Kenichiro and Saitou around   
like back in Osaka?"  
  
She smiled as she realised her brother's lightening mood.  
"Great."  
  
****  
  
"Can we go now?"  
Tokio looked impatiently at her younger brother who smiled brightly at her.  
  
"No need to hurry, Tokio."  
  
"Don't be out too long, you two."  
  
Automatically as if they had studied it, doing it very often, Tokio and   
Michi bowed. "Yes, yes."   
  
They exchanged a glance and started to giggle.  
  
Kenichiro sighed resigned. "You are like two little children, honestly.   
Well, go on your pleasure trip, I will enjoy my evening in peace."  
  
"You're so merciful", Tokio purred teasingly. Before her boresome older   
brother got the chance to return something, she took the still laughing   
Michi by the sleeve. "Until then, Keni!"   
  
Together they ran out the house, giggling like two kids and ignoring   
the disconcerted stares they aroused, until they had left the   
Shinsen-gumi area. Breathless they stopped at a little corner.  
  
"We haven't done this for a very long time"; Tokio panted hardly.  
  
Michi was equally breathless. "Boy, back then in Osaka, we used to run   
away once a week at least."  
  
Though fighting for air, Tokio giggled  
"And Keni always came chasing after us and scolding us for hours,   
telling that this was not the appropriate behaviour he expected from us."  
  
Her brother shrugged his shoulders. "He tends to take things too serious."  
  
Tokio had to agree. "But you can't blame him", she added in a   
thoughtful voice. "After all he is the one responsible for us."  
  
More sedately they started their walk to the pleasure quarters where   
they planned to have dinner. Though passing some attractive women who   
looked behind Michinori, Tokio noticed with satisfaction that her   
brother's undivided attention was on her. Perhaps he was a bit *too* fond of   
her, that was true, but she couldn't help but appreciate his feelings.  
  
"He was already like this when he was younger", her brother interrupted   
her thoughts. Obviously he was still trying to analyse the unanalysable   
Keni. "For example when mother prepared this mochi we both liked so much...."  
  
Tokio began to giggle delightfully when she remembered the occasion.   
"Oh, you mean the time when we sneaked into the kitchen and caught them   
while mother was distracted...."  
  
"...and then we hid in the cherry tree and Keni tried to get us down by   
climbing up the tree!" Michinori began to laugh. "The poor tree was   
irreparable damaged. And mother was enraged to no end. It was the one   
father had planted when they married. Man, if Keni hadn't been so damn   
responsible, he would have joined us with the mochi and the tree would   
still be standing on its place."  
  
"Well, that was typical Keni from the very first day of his existence."  
  
Subdued Michinori looked aside.  
"And now father and mother are dead and we haven't even the cherry-tree   
to remember them."  
  
Tokio raised an eyebrow. Such a depressive statement was absolutely   
atypical of her younger brother. "Hey, we have our memories of them and   
nobody can take them away", she tried to cheer him up. "It is through   
our memories they stay alive for us."  
  
"That is surely true." Michi nodded. Then he sighed again, this time in   
nostalgia. "Do you still remember the great respect they felt for  
each other and the deep love they shared?"  
  
"Michi..." Tokio felt the old pain dwelling up in her again and fought   
hard to suppress it. "I was still too young when mother died. All I remember is  
that father never smiled so warm-hearted as he used to do before. When he left  
to fight..." she shuddered at the remembrance "his eyes seemed only lost  
and left behind, as if no reason for him to stay alive was left on earth."  
For one moment she stared into nothing, before forcing herself to smile again.  
"Well, let us enjoy this evening, this is what our parents would have   
expected from us: continue our life for them."  
  
She was rewarded with a loving look from her brother.  
"You are right. How about this restaurant?"  
  
Tokio wrinkled her nose at the yakitori-ya they had stopped at.   
"Michi, you are insatiable!"  
  
***  
  
In the following hours they strolled through the district, looking for   
every distraction they could think of:  
Trying various pubs -they had astonishing different offers than in Osaka-,  
gambling -much to Tokio's dismay Michinori lost more money than he won-  
and watching and chatting about the passing people.  
  
It was already deep night and near the closing of the district when  
they reached the next street and all of a sudden Tokio stopped dead in   
her tracks, grabbing her brother by his sleeve.  
"Stop, Michi."  
  
Astonished, her brother followed her sharp order.  
"What is it, Tokio?"  
  
Furtively his sister eyed the surroundings, the empty street, feeling   
an undefinable threat in the air. A sudden hint of cold fear caught her   
heart, the frightening knowledge that she definitely shouldn't be here.  
"Something is wrong around here, we shouldn't go along."  
  
Michinori smiled warmly at his younger sister.  
"You are getting paranoid, Tokio", he scolded her gently. "What should   
be different here in comparison to the other streets we had walked down."  
  
"I don't know, but something feels wrong."  
  
"Come on, don't be afraid." Lovingly he smiled back at her "You have me   
beside you, there is nothing you need to fear."  
  
Insecure she returned his smile, not sure whether she could trust this   
judgement. The fear increased steadily, engulfed her heart completely.   
Something was going to happen, something terrible...  
  
"Tokio, that's ridiculous. You are just..."  
  
He did not finish his sentence as he made out the figure who appeared   
behind the corner in front of them.  
"Michinori Takemoto."  
  
Alarmed Michinori's hand moved to the hilt of his sword  
"Who are you?"  
  
"There is no need for you to know my name for you won't need it in   
afterlife."  
  
Michinori's eyes narrowed and his grip around his hilt tightened,  
his voice was rough "Tokio, go away."  
  
The man in front of them stared at her for a moment, and for the flash   
of one second Tokio felt the world around them freezing and leaving   
nothing back but the two of them. It was the assassin! He was even wearing   
the same kimono he had worn in her vision and when he had killed the   
two informants on the street. Seeing her eyes widening, the men smirked   
playfully cruel, before turning back to Michinori.   
"Your companion's got interesting eyes."  
  
It enraged Michinori to no end, no stranger had the right to state  
something like this about his beloved sister. They were still in the red-  
light-district.... how could one mistaken his precious and refined sister for   
a whore?  
  
Shocked Tokio watched him drawing his sword. Michinori wouldn't stand a fight   
against this man; he was no gifted fighter, while the other one was a   
blood-thirsty assassin. Again the fear increased as she stretched out her hand   
for him.  
  
Something terrible...  
  
"Michi..." her voice trailed away as she noticed that her brother was   
already too enraged to listen to her and challenged the sadistically   
grinning man.  
  
A chill run down her back and as in trance she heard the attack-yells  
and witnessed them passing. The murderer didn't used his odd movement  
and relieved she noticed that her brother got out of the first encounter   
unscratched...  
...as well as his opponent who was now standing right in front of her  
as she realised just a second too late; he had already grabbed her chin  
and tilted her head up to face him.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it, sweetie?" She struggled to get free,   
her fear turning into panic. He had recognised her! He knew who she was!  
  
Obviously enjoying her fear, the murderer now encircled her with his   
arms exposing them to Michinori who realised that the move had only been   
a trick to get a hold of his sister.   
  
Tokio saw that he lost control over his last senses, but the strange   
man heightened his rage even more.  
"We fight to protect, don't we? What about when you are even too weak  
to protect what is dearest to you?"  
  
He took a strand of Tokio's hair in his hand, let it flow through his  
finger. Unable to move for some reason, Tokio just stared pleadingly  
at her brother. Why didn't he go away? Deep inside she knew that the  
assassin wouldn't harm her yet. Not yet.   
  
Michinori's eyes were barely slits in his face as he glared at them and as the  
man raised his sword to Tokio's head, they widened in shock. Paralysed the   
girl felt the sword moving down, on the back of her head... she felt a breeze   
and heard the chop... and saw her hair falling to the ground!   
  
The challenger threw his head back, laughing maniacal and pushed Tokio roughly   
aside, she had to stumble about the movement.  
  
The last restrain on Michinori was gone and he attacked again, the  
murderer kicked Tokio out of his way against the next wall. Holding  
her stomach where his feet had hit her, she wanted to yell at her   
brother, to tell him to break off the attack, but she felt the word  
stuck in her mouth.   
  
Shocked she had to witness him leaning back, letting her brother pass, using   
the move on Michinori she remembered so well. As her brother hit the ground   
with a scream, she closed her eyes and felt sobs shaking her body. She had to   
force herself to open her eyes and to observe the scene.  
  
Michinori had blocked and absorbed some power of the attack, he was still   
in possession of his legs and arms and hope raised inside Tokio. But... what  
was that? The cruel torturer grinned and shocked she saw that Michi's   
sword-arm was bleeding, he clenched his teeth together, tried to ignore the   
pain he must feel in his bleeding arm. To be precise it wasn't only   
bleeding... it dangled on some muscles, the murderer had cut through his   
bones, but not fully. Her hope began to sink again.   
  
The tormenter laughed loudly  
"What is the price of this fight, Takemoto? This sweet lady of yours? Oh,   
sorry. She isn't a lady, I forgot... give her a few mon and she does whatever  
you want. We all still remember what happened."  
  
Teeth-grinding Michinori took his sword in his other hand and Tokio hold her   
breath. He wouldn't come out of this alive, that was sure. She reached out her   
hand "Michinori..."  
  
He didn't hear her and attacked yelling his opponent, Tokio's sight veiled  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
She was sitting on a small pond, depressed about her latest sad visions,   
looking into the water, observing the kois swimming slowly in it.  
"Tokio! Here this is for you!"  
  
She looked up and saw Michinori standing in front of her, smiling widely  
across his whole face and holding out a bunch of flowers. They were   
dilettantely picked up from the garden, the colours didn't match at all, but as  
always, Michinori tried to cheer her up, he had felt her depressive mood.  
"They are only for you, Tokio. They are as beautiful as you."  
  
"But you destroyed them by picking them up, cutting them from their roots."  
In this depressed mood, she felt even sorry for these flowers.  
  
But Michinori never lost his warm smile, trying to cheer her up.  
"It is for you, Tokio. Every sacrifice is worth it when it is for you. Even  
if it means to die for you."  
  
****END FLASHBACK****   
  
Maybe this had been the day when she should have realised what she meant for   
Michinori.  
  
The fighters passed again, Michinori's hurt arm dangling in the storm of the   
movement of the attack, it must hurt badly and again the assassin   
leaned back....  
  
Michinori had nothing to defend but his weaker left arm, he had never been able  
to reach the same level of skill as Kenichinori...  
  
She wasn't able to divert her eyes from the scene... this odd attacker with   
his smooth and extraordinary flexibility... he leaned back... he saw no  
necessity to vary his move for Michi who was carried away by his emotions,   
let his fury control him and attacked enraged. The murderer leaned back...  
further, further,...  
  
And the unavoidable happened...  
Michi's other hand, still holding the sword flew high through the air, landing   
just in front of her feet, spilling Michinori's blood all over her kimono.  
She heard a horrified scream escaping her throat as Michinori clashed on the   
street, into the dirt, squirming from pain and unable to defend with only one   
leg left.  
  
The assassin stepped closer to her now defenceless brother, but still  
proud and not whimpering, he stood his executioner's stare without fear.  
  
She had shared many discussions with her brother about death, and she knew   
that he feared it. But now, facing his near end he showed no horror and panic.  
  
Tokio couldn't turn her head away as the sadistic man enjoyed her   
brother's obvious pain, squirming in the dirt of the street.  
"Please spare my sister´s life."  
  
The sadistic smile widened  
"She would be dead already if you were stronger. Your weakness saved her life,  
Takemoto."  
  
Frightened Michinori stared at his torturer as he raised his sword  
and horrified Tokio had to observe how the sword moved down,  
in the fluid movement that was so characteristic for this man,  
everything seemed so smoothly about his moves, and cut up  
her brother's chest in the final move.  
  
He had cut deep enough to leave a deadly wound, but not  
deep enough to kill Michinori at instant. Her brother bucked  
under the pain but stifled a scream and stretched out his remaining  
hand for his sister. Satisfied with his work, the murderer  
stepped back to watch the last moments of his victim.  
  
Tokio hurried over to Michinori and embraced him  
"Michi."  
  
She pulled him closer, never minding the blood that ran out of the   
wound in his chest.  
  
Reaching out one hand, he caressed her cheek, leaving a bloody trail  
behind.  
"Tokio,...."  
  
"Sssshhh, Michi, I can still help you. Just keep quiet."  
  
She saw that her brother's eyes widened and once more he begged  
"Please ... spare my sister."  
  
The murderer smirked as his ice cold eyes examined Tokio once more.   
"Do you love her so much?"  
  
A beatific little smile appeared on Michinori's bloody face. "More than   
everything", he whispered. "More than life itself."  
  
Tokio began to sob uncontrolled, but the murderer's cold expression did   
not change. "People should not care for others that deeply", he   
returned in his unconcerned voice. "Such love always ends up miserable.   
You should have run for your life the moment you saw me, but because you   
wanted to protect the girl, you must die now. Your love has killed you."  
  
Michinori still smiled. "That's fine with me...as long as... it's for Tokio.   
She always was.." Whatever he wanted to say remained unsaid since his   
words turned into a moist cough. A painful groan escaped him when he   
saw that blood had been seeping from his mouth.  
  
With a growing sense of dread, Tokio caught her breath. "Hold on,   
Michi, we will call a doctor and..."  
  
"You won't do anything at all, sweetie, he is going to die", the   
murderer told her with what seemed to be complete indifference. "Say your   
final good-bye to him. You will probably never find another fool who will   
love you that badly."  
  
Helplessly Tokio stared down on her beloved brother. Her...good-bye?   
Something inside her refused to comprehend what that meant.  
  
Michi's fingers inclined with hers. "I love you so much, Tokio", he   
whispered. Again a wave of pain overwhelmed him and he paused for a   
long minute before continuing, his voice even hoarser than before.   
"I've always loved you. Perhaps more than a brother should love his sister."   
  
Still she didn't really understand. She understood nothing but that he   
was going to leave her alone. With a sharp wail she threw her arms   
around him and buried her face against his chest. "Michi! Michi, no!   
You can't...you can't leave me like that, do you hear me? You must stay,   
you simply can't..." sobs overwhelmed her as she felt the body of her   
brother going limb in her embrace. "No! NO! That cannot..."  
  
A firm grip laid on her shoulder ripped her away from her brother, and   
she found herself caught by merciless strong hands. Two cold eyes   
burned themselves into her tearful look. "Those who seek power must   
pay a price in return", her brother's murderer whispered near her ear.   
"Remember this well."  
  
All of a sudden he dropped her to the ground and vanished into the next   
street, leaving her sobbing uncontrollable behind.  
  
****  
  
Too late.  
This was the first, nearly analytical thought that entered Saitou's   
mind when he approached the crying girl with her dead brother in her arms.   
  
He quickly looked around, but like he had already guessed, the murderer   
had already disappeared. Then he focused his attention back to Tokio.   
"What happened, Takemoto?"  
  
She looked up, her delicately beautiful face ravaged by tears and   
grief. Her eyes, young and old at the same time, seemed absent, too drown in   
the depths of their sorrow to notice him and for an instant she   
reminded him of a broken doll, beautiful and delicate, but empty and lifeless.   
Then she focused him and her face twisted into a demon mask of pain.   
"Saitou?"  
  
He approached her, noticing the wound on Michinori's chest. Yes, it had   
been the same man who had already slaughtered his other men. "What happened?"   
he repeated his question.  
  
"We were just..." sobs overwhelmed her again. "It was this man and   
he...oh God, Michi!"  
  
Barely able to suppress his reflex to tell her not to stutter at his   
account, he stepped back a bit.   
"Listen, Takemoto, I know that it is hard, but you must tell me..."  
  
"Tokio! Michinori!" His interrogation was interrupted by Kenichiro  
who turned around the corner and caught sight of his siblings.  
  
When he saw the bloody scene, his features froze. For one moment Saitou   
thought he would break down just in front of him, but an instant later   
the young Takemoto already snapped back with the cold self-sufficiency   
that was so characteristic for him. No sign of emotion could be seen as   
he knelt down beside his sister to examine their brother´s body.  
  
"Keni!" he barely seemed to hear that broken little whisper from his sister.  
"Keni!"  
  
Still ignoring his sister, he stretched out his long slender finger,   
touching the blood on Michinori´s chest. Saitou could not even guess what   
was running through Kenichiro's mind right now.  
  
Tokio followed his movement with pleading eyes. Obviously she was   
longing for an embrace or any other sign that her brother cared, that he   
shared her pain.   
"Keni?" she asked in a shy voice, so different from her usual   
self-confident manner. Then she began to cry again, barely audible this time,   
so that Saitou had difficulties to understand her next words. "It's all   
my fault, Keni! I've know that something would happen."  
  
The Shinsengumi captain looked startled at her but her expression was   
of deadly seriousness, while her black eyes were still widened with a   
terror beyond his understanding. Again, she seemed absent-minded, far   
away from the bloody scene and her two brothers, the one living and the   
one dead, wandering in spheres she alone could see. "I have sensed the   
dread", she whispered. "Like on the day when they killed mother. I have   
felt it coming, but ..."  
  
"Stop it, Tokio!" Roughly the young man cut his sister of and pushed her   
aside. "I have already told you that I don't want to hear any of this   
ever again!"  
  
Saitou raised an eyebrow. Takemoto Kenichiro was not the caring kind of   
brother, so much for sure, and he had already witnessed the young men's   
mercilessness and ruthlessness in fights, but nevertheless he had   
assumed that he would treat his delicate sister differently - especially in   
a situation like this!  
  
But strangely his harsh tone seemed to help Tokio to regain her senses.   
Still shaking a bit, she forced herself to stand up, her eyes filled   
with the steadiness, the fierce exuberance he had felt from the very   
beginning inside her and moved towards him. No ordinary girl, that Takemoto   
Tokio.   
"Take me away from here", she demanded in a hoarse yet determined voice.   
"Then I´m going to answer all your questions. Just take me away, please."  
  
For one moment Saitou looked right at her, his face expressionless.   
Then he just nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
started: June 15th 2002  
finished: July 28th 2002 


	9. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately   
Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.  
  
That was a long wait, I admit it.  
I am sorry for the delay...completely my (Mara's) fault. =^^= again....  
Oh, please be gentle and forget about the OOCness you might find.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
An awkward feeling was crawling down his spine as he looked down at the   
silent woman directly behind him. Being used to her constantly looking   
around with bright curious eyes and to her sudden changes of direction   
when she spotted a bargain or something to eat, this silence and   
obedience from HER was disturbing to say at least.  
  
In addition to this, passerbys furtively watched them.  
Not that this was new to him, he had always been stared after.  
Fearful glances when he was patrolling with his comrades, admiring  
or even envious glimpses when walking together with Tokio Takemoto  
down the streets, but this time the stares where different. While   
passerbys used to look behind them discretely because of the pretty girl's   
lively and stubborn behaviour or her undeniable beauty, they now looked   
because of her desolate outer appearance.   
  
To be honest, he could completely understand the people's reactions   
since Tokio looked a lot like something the cat dragged in at the moment.   
Her kimono and her face were covered with blood, tears were rolling   
down her face, leaving clear traces on her cheeks and her now short-cut   
hair made her look like a unkempt street kid.  
  
As if she could hear his thoughts, Tokio sniffed once more by his side   
and an extra discomforting glance was cast in their direction.   
  
Looking down at her and noticing her expression, Saitou decided to   
cancel the interogation he had wanted to start on their way back. At   
the moment she reminded him too much of a lost kitten discarded on the   
streets to bother her with any questions.   
  
But, he honoured inwardly, despite her miserable appearance she hadn't   
lost one bit of her feline gracefullness or her proud posture. Although   
having witnessed the death of one person very close to her, she was not   
broken like he had presumed before.   
  
*You are harder in taking than I first thought, Tokio Takemoto.*  
  
Strangely enough this stirred his sympathy. He fumbled in his kimono.  
"Here, you should use this."  
  
With tearful eyes she looked up to him, an expression of astonishment   
on her face, but then she gratefully accepted the offered handkerchief.  
"Thank you."  
  
Not very lady-like she cleaned her nose and wipped away some of her   
tears together with her make up. If possible, she looked even worse   
now, and in addition to that his handkerchief was ruined. He wouldn't   
take this one back, so much was clear.  
  
Much to his surprise she started to talk a few moments later, her voice   
trembling and sometimes interupted by suppressed sobs.  
"I should have insisted to keep away from this street, I knew something   
terrible would happen."  
  
If she wanted to talk about her brother's death on her own account,   
than there was no reason for him to keep this facade of piety.  
Even more important: it was his last chance to get some first-handed   
information from her without others listening. And then there was this   
irritating self-accusation she had already uttered in front of her brother.  
"How could you know something would happen?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed his arms, looking up to him   
with red eyes. "First you must promise me that you won't inform the   
other Shinsen-gumi about what I will tell you."  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed. Surely her information could prove important,   
but there were rank-orders he had to respect  
"I can promise you not to tell the other captains and the minor   
members...", he hesitated. Would she still be coorperative when he told   
her the truth? "but I can't promise not to tell Hjikata-san and   
Kondou-sama", he finished finally.  
  
To his suprise she accepted his conditions without any protest. Perhaps   
she had already expected something like this.  
  
After one more minute of quietness, she took a deep breath.  
"Do you believe that some persons have the ability to see the future to   
some extent?"  
  
To see the future? Had the death of her brother affected her perception?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked down, obviously unsure if it was a good idea to tell him   
what was on her mind. Then she met his eyes again, this time with a   
determinded expression. "Probably you won't believe me, but I have this   
ability since I am seven, when I had to witness my mother being killed   
like..." her voice trailed of and with a strength of will he secretely   
acknoledged, she re-gained her composure. "...like Michinori. It was at a   
remote, nearly forgotten shrine deep in the forests around Osaka."   
  
"And this event caused a crack in your brain so you can see the future?"  
  
Too late he remembered that sarcasm wasn't the best choice in this   
moment, and he already prepared for an angry reply, but nothing like   
this happened, she just grabbed his arm harder.  
"I am not kidding, Saitou-san." With a sudden move and a strength he   
never considered her capable of using she forced him to turn around,   
her voice barely a whisper "It was the same murderer... and they did   
some horrible things with me."  
  
So she knew the assassin since she was seven. If this wasn't interesting.  
  
But she wasn't done yet.  
"Since then I can feel the future. It is not like I can precisely say   
what will happen, it is more that I can feel the misfortune and evil of   
a place or an upcoming event, but I can't name it. I can also feel the   
emotions of persons around me in the future, that doesn't mean that I   
know what will happen next."  
  
Irony wouldn't get him any further, so much was clear. As less as he   
believed in these things.   
"So what can you feel when I am around you?"  
  
Her face reddened and she bite her lips. Not able to stand his look any   
longer she turned her head aside so that he had to listen closely to   
understand her next words.  
"I can't tell."  
  
Great, this was getting more annoying and odd with every second.  
  
"... Saitou-san?"   
  
But then talking about her so-called ability seemed to distract her   
from her dead brother.  
  
"I am still listening."  
  
"I can't see the future of persons close to me. I am not able to see   
what will happen with Kenichiro and I failed to see Michinori's death.   
But otherwise..." For one moment she hesitated, her eyes suddenly   
clouded by something he couldn't quite name. Then she continued in one   
hoarse whisper. "Otherwise I can tell that Okita-san hasn't much time   
left and that the cheerful girl from the Aoiya and her young friend will   
have to face hard times to come."  
  
Saitou's features froze.  
Okita hadn't much time left? How could she know about the serious   
illness of his friend? And there was no way in hell she could have   
found out something about the secrets of the Aoiya-inhabitants. The   
awkward feeling was getting stronger.  
"And what is wrong with my future?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and softening as her resistance was getting less   
when she whispered: "I told you that I can't see anything about the   
future of the persons close to me."  
  
Somewhere in her eyes, behind her grief and sadness, he could see hope   
and affection for him, feelings he had failed to realize when she had   
been less vulnerable and defenseless, feelings that had been hidden   
behind her witt, stubbornness and strong will.  
  
Unable to find an appropriate retort, he took the ruined handkerchief  
from her hands and stuffed it back into his kimono. Hadn't he made up  
his mind not to take this one back?   
  
If the situation could get more awkward, then now, and it did indeed.  
She longed for his Haori, pulled him closer, laid her head against his   
chest and cried loudlessly. Passerbys stared openly at the strange   
pair now.   
  
Nearly analytically Saitou thanked all gods he could think of, that she   
wouldn't be recognisable when she had gained her composure back.  
Still... he had to get her back to the headquarters quickly, and   
speeding up he continued to walk down the street.  
"Pull youself together, Takemoto. This doesn't bring your brother back."  
  
As he had observed it earlier from Kenichiro, rough treatment seemed to   
help her to get back her strength. With a deep breath she let go of his   
Haori, but not of his arm as if she feared that weakness would betray   
her otherwise and as if she needed the contact with him.  
  
With astonishing less trouble and interuptions they reached the   
Shinsen-gumi house and he led her directly to the bath-house, deciding   
that she needed a bath before she would be ready for an interogation by   
Hijikata and Kondou.  
  
Sending one of his followers upstairs to get one of his kimonos, he   
frowned thoughtfully.   
  
Usually Kenichiro or Michinori used to take care of her when she was   
bathing; surely a neccessary precaution with a yard filled with men who   
hadn't seen a naked woman for what seemed an eternity. Better he stood   
his ground here so that she could clean herself without interuption.  
  
It didn't take her long to peek outside in order to take the kimono he   
offered her wordlessly and only a few minutes later they were in   
Kondou's audience room, facing not only him, but also Hijikata and the   
other squad leaders.  
  
This was an official questioning and not the right place to discuss   
sensible matters.   
  
Some odd intuition told him that she would tell him what he wanted to   
know later privately. Glancing towards her, he remarked that she looked   
astonishing refreshed. The last traces of make-up were gone as   
well as the last remains of her tears while her hair was appropriately   
combed back. Indeed she seemed to have snapped back with her fierce   
exuberance and something else, a steadiness he had sensed in her from   
the beginning on.  
  
Nor ordinary girl, that was sure.  
  
An inviting wave of Kondou was enough for Hijikata to start the questioning.  
"I heard Michinori Takemoto-san, one of your underlings, was killed   
within a sword-fight tonight."  
  
He felt Tokio tensing beside him, but she kept her composure and didn't  
burst out in tears. He couldn't quite explain it to himself but in this   
moment he was nearly painfully conscious of her presence, of her   
perfume, of all of her and everything that had happened to her.   
  
"You were informed right", he finally answered. "He passed away two   
hours ago on the borders to Gion near the Uchida's pleasure house."  
  
Hijikata and Kondou both nodded, the location was not unknown  
to them though it wasn't one of the most famous ones.  
  
"It was the same assassin who already killed the other members of our   
group, especially my unit", Saitou went on with a short glance in   
Tokio's direction. "Takemoto-san tried to fight him, but he didn't   
have the slightest chance."  
  
Though Tokio had herself under control surprisingly well, he felt her   
nearly unpercivable twitch beside him. At the same time Hijikata and   
Kondou were nodding acknoledging, they all had known about the   
young Takemoto's poor skills.  
  
Saitou cleared his throat. "And for the second time we have an   
eye-witness, the same one as from the other attack; his sister,   
Tokio Takemoto-san."  
  
He didn't need to mention how odd this was: this deadly murderer  
had let one and the same eye-witness escape from two scenes of crime.   
Maybe three cases, if he took the death of her mother she had told him   
of into account.  
  
Unison Hijikata and Kondou turned their looks on the woman half-hidden  
behind him, head bowed, eyes locked to the ground. Both men exchanged   
quick looks, thinking that the recent loss of her brother had affected   
her rebellious behaviour visibly.  
  
"Would you please tell us what you saw, Takemoto-san?" Kondou began   
carefully, obviously not wanting to deal with an outburst.  
  
But his expectations were betrayed; when Tokio started her report her   
voice was surprisingly solemn, while her eyes were fixed on some point   
in the ceiling she alone could see.  
"We spend the evening in Gion and were on our way home when we were  
attacked. It was the same man as last time, he was even wearing the   
same kimono. Everything happened very fast, but I can tell you that the   
attacker used the same technique I already described."  
  
Frowning Hijikata looked closer at her.  
"Your hair is cut. How did that happen?"  
  
This time she wasn't able to hide her hurt completely to Saitou, but he   
was sure that Hijikata and Kondou didn't notice it for they didn't   
spend as much time with her as he had.  
"The assassin used me to enrage Michinori..." her voice trailed of,  
they all waited patiently for her to continue "He was successful. He   
seemed to gain some odd pleasure of enraging and torturing his victims,   
Michinori included."  
  
Kondou nodded thoughtfully. "Can you tell us what houses you did visit   
in Gion?"  
  
"Only a restaurant and later a theatre. I haven't seen the murderer   
there and I am sure we weren't followed." Her eyes darkened for one   
moment, before regaining their seeming calmness. "He awaited us in the   
street we had to go down on way back here."  
  
"Is this all you can tell us?"  
  
Tensly he waited if she would tell them about her further knowledge of   
the murderer, but she made no effort to do so. Instead she bowed deeply.  
"This is all I have to say to you."  
  
Why didn't she tell Hijikata and Kondou that this man had murdered her   
mother?  
  
A strange feeling of loyality towards her kept him from revealing his   
information. Maybe she would entrust herself to him later.   
  
The two leaderss exchanged suspicious glances. Obviously they   
suspected the girl to hide something, and so he quickly interfered  
"It was a exhausting and streneous evening for her. I am sure if she   
remembers all, she will tell us. Surely she wants to get the murder  
of her brother to get caught." Laconically he shrugged his shoulders.   
"After all she is only a woman, what more could she know?"  
  
He felt her tensing again, but Hijikata and Kondou gave in and   
dismissed them.   
  
Outside the room, she gave him a tired, yet thankful smile, before   
wishing him a good night and vanishing.  
  
Thoughtfully he stared after her, so that he nearly didn't notice   
Okita's arrival beside him.  
  
"Poor girl", his friend mused softly. "She loved him very much."  
  
"I suppose so", Saitou retorted shortly, thinking of her earlier words.  
  
*I can tell you that Okita-san hasn't much time left.*  
  
He still looked healthy, nothing in his outward appearance gave an hint  
to his serious illness. How could she know? All persons informed were  
thrustworthy.  
  
The younger captain frowned thoughtfully. "I fear that the   
relationship between her and her elder brother will be tense and   
problematic from now on. Michinori-san was always the one who mediated   
between them." He smiled sadly. "Kenichiro-san and her, they're just too   
similiar to get along."  
  
"Both have a strong will", Saitou agreed. Then he shook his head.   
"What an extraordinary family!"  
  
Okita chuckled. "If I were you, I wouldn't criticize them to much. She   
could be a part of your family in shorter time than you think." When he   
saw his friend just raising an eyebrow, he became serious again. "But I   
agree with you. The Takemotos are strange people. But then they don't   
realize it themselves."  
  
"True enough." Saitou narrowed his eyes. "What do you think, Okita-kun?   
What have they to do with this murderer? And why does Takemoto-san   
insist of marrying his sister into the Shinsengumi?"  
  
In response his younger friend just shrugged his shoulders. "It's   
impossible to understand this man's motives if you ask me. Do you heard  
about the amount of money the eldest brother granted the Shinsen-gumi  
to finance their entry?"  
  
Saitou snorted.  
"Yes, and I thougth they were broken by it. But Tokio spends money as   
if it was the most self-evident thing on the world. She invited me to   
lunch, bought me a new Hakama,..." He broke off as he noticed Okita barely   
supressing his laughter. "What is so funny about it, Okita-kun?"  
  
His friend struggled for breath.  
"Do you know how many men here envy you, Saitou-san?"  
  
The older man rose an eyebrow. "Why should someone envy me? I spent the   
last weeks walking with the most annoying, unbearable, spoiled,   
fastidious woman I've ever met through the streets to elicit the assassin.   
All I got was one fact after another once she had made up her mind. - I   
don't find this very amusing, Okita-kun."  
  
But nevertheless Okita didn't stop laughing, hinting with the amused   
gleam in his eyes that he knew the fascination this woman had on his   
friend better.   
"Really, Saitou-san. You got the priviledge to walk around with a   
beautiful, intelligent, entertaining woman with perfect manners"  
Saitou snorted "and got delicious meals and new cloths instead of   
dealing with annoying scholars in the dojo and trying to teach these   
stubborn children some rules. In addition to that you might even marry  
a member of an extreme rich family. Kenichiro will support her no   
matter what. You can believe me, Saitou-san, there are *some* men   
here envying you."  
  
"Idiots. They never dealt with her, they wouldn't stand against her  
one second."  
  
Okita's eyes widened as if he thought his friend had gone completely insane.  
"SAITOU-SAN! It isn't some kind of fight to walk with Tokio-san through Kyoto!"  
  
"You have no idea, Okita-kun. It is. It is indeed."   
  
Dismissive the younger man waved his hands.  
"I give up. Maybe someday I'll find some feeling inside you."  
  
Saitou's grin was creeping, but Okita was used to it and pointed  
towards his room. "I think I will lay me down now. No chance that   
something else will happen today."  
  
Saitou nodded arreeingly. "Good night."  
  
Still in thoughts he wandered into his room and changed his clothing.  
  
He had already finished to clean his armor and was just about to lay down on   
his futon when he perceived a shuffling sound in front of his room.  
"May I enter?" a feminine voice was heard.  
  
Frowning he laid his armor aside. Tokio. Maybe she would reveal her   
knowledge to him now.  
"Come in."  
  
With her usual fluid movements she followed his invitation, a tray with   
a sake-pitcher and two cups in her hand.   
  
He rose an eyebrow. This promised to be interesting.  
  
In appropriate shy and devote manner, that wasn't her true nature as he   
knew by now, she set the tray in front of him and poured them two cups.   
  
"You certainly want to know why I am here?" she asked nearly casually.  
  
"Yes."   
  
For some reason unknown to him he couldn't divert his eyes from her   
figure, which looked thorougly fragile in a silken sleeping yukata, as she   
explained her presence. "Kenichiro isn't back yet and I felt alone in   
the room, I used to share with him and Michi."  
  
Without any return he tasted the sake. An excellent quality, it was   
even better than he remembered. Perhaps, he added with an inner smirk,   
this was because of his company.  
  
Settling back, he waited until she started; after all it was her who   
had come to him.  
  
Like he had presumed she didn't waste much time; playing with the empty  
cup in her hand as if it was a fascinating piece of art, she looked   
directly into his eyes, her expression absolutely honest. "You know...   
Michinori meant very much for me."  
  
He nodded, he had realised this fact when he had observed how the two   
siblings treated each other.  
  
She poured the next cup and took another sip, while her usually   
emphatic eyes suddenly hardened. "I want you to find this man and to   
kill him for me."  
  
He nearly choked on his sake and looked at her astonished. She was   
deadly serious.   
"You should know that this is my intention anyway, Tokio-san."  
  
That was his job and she knew it.  
  
Somehow it felt strange to call her Takemoto any longer. She wasn't   
just one member of this family to him, but an individual. An individual   
who was able to astonish him every day for new.  
  
But she still held more surprises for him as she leaned forward to lay   
her icy hand on his own.  
"I'll do anything to help you, even when it means that we have to   
search whole Kyoto for this man."  
  
As if he hadn't already tried it this way.  
  
Nevertheless she continued, her voice hoarse. "I already told you   
everything about this man I know. He killed my mother and our   
guardians over fifteen years ago. Kenichiro and Michinori arrived too   
late back then, all they could do was to pick me up and bring me back home.  
I've never seen this man since then, until I came to Kyoto and saw him  
finishing two of your men" She fixed him and he felt as if her black   
eyes could see through him like through glass "and I know that he killed   
my father in front of the Aoiya."  
  
How had she revealed this? They kept the death of Takemoto a   
secret. Being the first victim of the odd assassin, her father had been   
a gifted swords-man, not comparable to Michinori at all, he had even   
been better than Kenichiro. Maybe.   
  
"I don't know why he didn't kill me back then. The first time in the temple,  
when he killed my mother..." her voice trailed off, but soon she continued  
"he used my mother's blood to paint some signs on my body while murmuring  
weird incantations. I was totally horrified back then, there was my murdered  
mother lying right in front of me, and there was her murderer, using  
her blood to mark me and touch me in places I never wanted to be touched  
by anyone beside my family. He let me alive, he let me escape after I  
witnessed the assassination some weeks ago though he surely knew that I   
would report to you, and he didn't kill me yesterday."  
  
A thought popped up: maybe the man was interested in her abilities? As   
soon as it had popped up, he discarded the thought. He didn't believe   
in this madness... but...it was a considerable possibility.  
Others believed in such things and surely would murder for them.  
  
"How did this man mark you?"  
  
"There is still one mark left, look."  
  
Unexpectely she reached up to undo the bottons of her dress in order to   
let it slip down around her. If he weren't able to control himself, he   
would have spat the sake across the place.  
  
Scooting closer, she exposed her shoulder directly under his nose. For   
one moment his eyes laid on the soft pale skin of midriff above the   
snow-white band of her brassiere, then they wandered to her shoulder   
and narrowed.  
"There is a scar in form of three bamboo-leaves."  
  
She nodded and somehow relieved he watched her moving back while   
placing the yukata back on her shoulder. Her white and silky skin had been  
more attractive to him than he had imagined or wanted to think about.  
"Yes, this one he cut in with his knife, all others were abtract  
patterns drawn with my mothers blood on my body. Kenishiro and   
Michinori never found out what it could mean."  
  
With the remembrance of her brother her eyes shimmered dangerously in   
the candle-light, stirring a strange feeling inside him.  
  
"I don't know why I am here in Kyoto, I didn't want to come here, but   
Keni insisted. Now our brother is dead and I can't help the feeling   
that Keni knew that this could happen." There was a glimmer of tears in   
her eyes, before she caught herself again. "Maybe this might be important   
for you to know also: We travelled over Edo and Keni met the Shogun in   
order to discuss some political matters. Our family had had problems getting   
along with the Daimyo for years -he was interested in our land- and the   
situation escalated just at the time our mother was murdered and our   
father had left Osaka to fight for the Shogunate. I am suspicious our   
Daimyo is opposing secretely the Shogunate, whereas our family was always   
a supporter. That was the reason why our father left our family: he  
wanted to support the Shogunate."  
  
She fixed a point behind him and her merciless expression earned her   
some of his respect.  
"I know that I am too weak to defeat this assassin, but you might be   
able to kill him. I am sure when you investigate a bit you will find a   
connection, perhaps even a traitor within the Shinsen-gumi. There must   
be a reason why Kenichiro is fixated with the Shinsen-gumi, there must   
be a connection."  
  
A traitor? He had had this idea already, better: he was absolutely sure   
that there was one. But how did this woman understand all this so well?  
"I'll find and fight him, Tokio-san, that is my intention since he  
killed the best of my men."  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper "I know, Hajime-san."  
  
He thought she couldn't hold more surprises, but nevertheless she did.   
He had wondered over all the time she was here, why she was wearing   
this impropriate sleeping yukata, but now as she was slipping under his   
blanquet, he began to understand.  
  
"What are you doing there, Tokio-san?" he asked alarmed.  
  
With the determinded expression with which she always drove him crazy,   
she turned her back on him. "I don't want to sleep alone in our room   
tonight, and Keni isn't back yet. I am not used being alone during  
the night."  
  
Inwardly he cured the woman's wickedness.  
There was no chance he could remove her without causing an uproar and   
alarming the whole house. What they would think then was obvious. Not   
an option. But where should he sleep tonight?   
She already occupied his futon. But she had brought her own head-rest  
with her as he noticed, this had been planned in advance, so much was  
sure.  
  
He needed more sake... luckily she had brought a second pitcher along.  
  
The tatami had to be enough tonight.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: October 2nd 2002  
Finished: November 4th 2002  
First posted: November 5th 2002 


	10. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers: We don't own Ruroken. We wish we did, but unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already have this privilege.

Dear readers,

it has been a long time since I updated this story, Morgane and my betas stopped working on RuroKen and I lost my touch with the story. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading:

**Chapter 9**

Feeling a bit relieved, she snuggled into his blanquet. No, she didn't care if it was improper sleeping in one room with a man she wasn't married to - yet. The atmosphere in the room she had shared with Michinori after she had found his diary had been maddening, suffocating, unbearable to take. She would overcome his death, but it was too soon. She had mourened right after his cruel and unnecessary death and felt that her tears had dried, were buried deep down inside her. She would never cry again in her entire life, she knew it. She wanted to contact the living and not the dead and had looked for a good excuse to invade Saitou's room.

She should at last have brought something along for sleeping, but she couldn't stand the idea touching anything she had shared with Michinori. In addition it might have been too eye-catching with her wandering across the floor with sleeping equipment, that would have been improper indeed, informing the whole compound about her intentions. She had had to sort his things in their shared room and she wasn't able to suppress her sobbing completely though she had a perfect control of her emotions in similar situations. The thought of spending the night alone in a room she had shared with Michinori within the last days had felt so awkward to her, that she couldn't stand it. She had felt close to a breakdown, it was too much to take. First her mother and father, then Michinori and she was spared as if keeping her alive was the greater punishment. As she found Michinori's diary, she took it and hid it before Kenichiro would realise it. It would give her some answers later, answers to questions Kenichiro and Michinori had refused to respond to. As curious as she was, she needed more time to start reading, Michinori's handwriting would bring too sad memories to her.

_One, two, three,..._

_Four, five, six,..._

_Seven, eight, nine,.._

_**LEAVES**_

Yes, she still remembered how Kenishiro, Michinori and she had sat under a titanic pine, cuddling and singing, counting the falling leaves..

Kenichiro was the next problem. He was bordering, not willing to listen to anyone anymore and surely out to get his hands on the murderer. As their mother had been killed he had been still too small to avenge them and all he had done since that day he had found her painted with her mothers blood was training obsessively. And obsessed he was. In his current state of mind he wouldn't be controlable anymore. It made him strong on the one side and weak on the other. If he continued he would be punished severely for disobeying orders of his superior. If he was lucky, he would be allowed to commit seppuku, but she doubted it.

She glanced sideways at her sleeping 'to-be-husband'. She had to take the initiative after Michinori was killed and Kenichiro on loose. The last thing she wanted was to be dragged back to Osaka and being forced to join the organisation who ruined her family just to get a grip on her when she would be of age. Before she would cooperate she would prefer to kill herself, though they surely would prevent it. No, she wanted to live on for the sake of her parents and Michinori, she had taken the decision long ago and there was a way out of it.

She glanced at Saitou again. The reason for hightailing to Kyoto would surely be found in Michinori's diary, but she was certain that Kenishiro and Michinori had realised that they wouldn't stand a chance against the organisation, they were only two men. Kyoto was far from their influence and as soon as the marriage was consummated she would have some years of peace. They would wait for a daughter born from her, let her raise her, teach her of her abilities - what was necessary not to be run over from impressions - then kill her.

Saitou was a perfect option. He was a well-trained fighter, Kenichiro was only slightly better, and on top Saitou had a whole organisation behind him. They would help out if the situation was pressing, tough they weren't allowed to involve in private fights. But this wasn't only a private matter, this would affect whole Japan. She had to speed up the marriage, and she wouldn't need money for it. She had her own ways to persuate a man. She side-glanced again, he stirred uncomfortable. She could have slept without a futon and blanket, but for what reason? He was a man, he should bear it, if not he wasn't worth another look. He made her feeling so safe and comfortable, it was so.. natural to have him around despite his sometimes infuriating manners.

She felt like dozing away, relaxing her muscles, inhaling deeply the fool, cruel and sticky air Kyoto had at this time of year. On top of it ,she felt the atmosphere of blood everywhere around, there was no way to escape it. The smell grew more intensive, it was impossible denying the metallic though sweet smell, drawing near, closer, suffocating. Her heartbeat fastened. Only for a second she closed her eyes and she opened them, only to be trapped in one of her illusions ones more.

The paper walls shone pink, red, dark red as it reached the paper walls. First drops of blood poured through the walls and soon the blood gathered in little pools on the tatami. She did see nothing but red, was suffocated by the intense smell. She'd never find her peace in this city filled with bloodshed.

_A long abandoned love. A male corpse lying crouched on the ground. The fingers buried in agony in the ground. The head... was missing._

_Hate if you want to love._

_Be insane if you want to be sane._

_Leave if you want to stay._

_Cry if you want to be happy._

_Kill if you want to live._

_Despair if you want to hope._

_**Deception.**_

The unusual intensity of feelings hitting her, made her shiver as well as the deep masculine voice invading her, being inside her head, the last word painfully aloud, she felt her head almost bursting. She didn't want to witness all this. She wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. She didn't chose her fate, the choice had been made for her. From now on she wouldn't tolerate it anymore, she'd make her own choices. The future wasn't something that couldn't be influenced, it was a constant current that could be manipulated, nothing was preordained. Yes, from tonight on, she would try to change her destiny! She understood her last vision clearly, even her subconciousness was telling her to go through hell before she could start living again, maybe Michinori's death had been necessary for her to realise it. She had been despaired, but she could hope again. She had hated, but she was capable of loving again. She had cried, her tears had dried. But who would deceive her? It had sounded like a crack of a whip, it had to be very important and it had to be someone she trust - or would trust - blindly.

There were hasty footsteps! Alarmed she sat up, from the corner of her eye she saw Saitou doing the same, first thing he did was assuring that he had his swords handy and took one. So his fighting skills weren't subdued during sleep. Silently he told her with an alarmed look to prepare getting in a safe position as she understood. As the shouji was ripped open, nearly loosing its balance, she realised the reason for her vision as she observed the familiar figure covered with blood, Saitou already on his feet, ready to draw and attack.

The smell of blood lingered in the streets of Kyoto in these days but this time it got so intense that it entered his dreams. This wasn't a good sign, it meant that someone had passed his room with bloody cloths on, he should wake up. Alarmed by his subconsciousness he had percieved the footsteps which made him fully awake, instantly reaching for his swords. He didn't need one second to remember that Tokio was sleeping in his room, a short check assured him that she wouldn't be a problem, she was awake and ready to jump aside. A considerable problem was the alcohol still lingering in his veins. It wasn't much, but it would dull his reflexes. A part of a second could decide between life and death. He prepared to draw as the shouji was ripped open, revealing a breathless, familiar figure covered with blood. Kenichiro Takemoto.

His muscles relaxed though he remained tensed, something had happened. Takemoto wasn't the man to through a tantrum or make theatrical appearances when life wasn't on the line. He was of the material only the best swordsmen were made of. Intelligent, sharp senses, brave, honourable, a gifted fighter. He would make a good captain replacing an unreliable one, if Takemoto wouldn't be too involved in his private interests, he wouldn't put Shinsengumi interests above his own family interests. Since his brother's death he had obviously an authority problem, before the tragedy he had been able to hide it. He surely would have to face consequences if the news he brought weren't useful in anyway. After glaring threatingly at his sister, somehow appreciating her decision not to stay alone inside her room, Takemoto tried to get his raged breathing under control. After being back to regular breathing he shared the news with him. Great, and Tokio standing behind him in her yukata, one futon and one blanket on the floor. He was lucky that Harada was on patrol, otherwise he'd be the gossip of the compound being caught red handed.

"I found the suspect, Saitou-sensei."

Finally this was good news. Before he could react, Tokio stepped in between them.

"I come with you."

"No, I you won't, Tokio and we have no time discussing here."

"But..."

Again, faster than Saitou could react, Takemoto raised his fist and knocked it against Tokio's temple. He'd taken her by surprise, too, judged by her astonished cry before her brother's fist connected and she fell back unconsciously against him. Thanks to his well-trained reflexes he managed to catch her and prevent a hard fall on the tatami. This guy was ruthless indeed, if he handled his own sister who seemed dear to him like that, what did he do with people he didn't care for? He looked up, waiting for an explanation, only to realise that Takemoto was staring down on Tokio and talking with her.

"I am sorry, little one, but it was necessary. You are not meant to witness this one."

With the most serious expression he had ever noticed on Takemoto's face - Saitou hadn't thought he had one more in store -, the man turned towards him, addressing him in his usual rightenous manner.

"Could you please tell her my deepest apologies if I don't come back? It was the best for her."

For now it wasn't his business, he wasn't a member of this family, and Takemoto might know his sister better then anyone. It was a hard, yet fast method to go after the killer without a hinderance through an untrained woman though she surely had had her share of fights with a deadly outcome. And they had to be fast if they wanted to make it in time, not giving their culprit the slightest chance to escape.

"Show me the way."

There was a banging inside her head, persistent, not subsiding, waking her up finally. She felt uncomfortable, lying in an awkward position on a hard underground. Irritated she sat up. Where was she? She started to recall the happenings. She had gone to Saitou's room, had drunken sake with him, had fallen asleep on his futon... only to be awoken by Kenichiro who had entered the room telling them that he had found the whereabouts of Michinori's assassin.

She felt anger boiling and her cheeks reddening in dismay as she remembered what Kenichiro had done to her. How long had she been passed out? Unconsciously she felt for the spot on her temple where Kenichiro's fist had hit her. He had never done this before, hitting her though she sometimes had tried his patience and limits. He had no right to do this! She literally jumped on her feet, who said that she couldn't follow them to the killer's hideout?

The shouji was still opened, all she had to do was follow the call of death, she could perceive already. At least one would die within this fight and it hadn't happened yet. For once her bothering gift did her some service: it guided her through the city.

As she stepped out, another shouji across the floor was opened. Tokio stopped short and frowned. Wasn't everyone supposed to be out on patrol? Only Saitou and his men were supposed to stay back in HQ for emergencies. It was Okita's room, but wasn't his shadow she saw. Too tall to be Okita. The riddle was solved soon, since the person stepped out glancing in the direction of Saitou's room.

"Good evening, Nagakura-sensei."

He didn't bother to greet back.

"What exactly are you doing here? You are supposed to sleep in *your* room."

He was openly hostile what made his previous behaviour towards a facade. She raised her chin, she felt like defending herself against him and that wasn't her liking.

"I spent the evening with my to-be-husband until my brother came to tell us that he found a suspect." She had a bittersweet taste in her mouth as she remembered Kenichiro's act. "They both left to corner him."

Nagakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And why exactly are you still here? You should stay in your room not to create rumours within the compound. Some of the men around haven't seen a woman for a longer time."

"I wanted to wait until they are back."

He stepped closer, laying a hand on his sword, she felt like being trapped herself...

"Good evening, Nagakura-san. Tokio-san?"

With relief she saw Inoue coming upstairs, she had felt frightened, even intimitated by Nagakura's presence.

Nagakura took one step back and his aggressive stance fell off.

"Inoue-san."

It was her chance to get away without being held back again. She lifted her chin even more and passed Inoue.

"Good night. Rest well."

Finally she could follow the call of death she was perceiving for some time already, maybe she could still make it in time. All she wanted was to witness the death of this... insect, silly excuse of a human being.

As Saitou followed Takemoto's guidance through Kyoto's dark and vast streets, he decided to use the time to get some information out of the interesting man.

"How did you find him?"

"I know that you searched for him together with Tokio" Not bothering to answer his question, Takemoto gave him an arrogant glance, telling him that it was no use denying that he used his sister as a bait. "I could have told you that it might be useless, the murderer won't look for Tokio, he would never ever kill her. I used some private sources, it seems he killed a rich widow and took possession of her house afterwards."

Considering Takemotos nature it was useless to dig deeper, he wouldn't tell. What did count was the fact that he found him, his methods didn't matter yet. Well, he'd insist on this point later, for now he'd collect all the information possible.

"Why are you so sure that he wouldn't kill her?"

"First he is a hitman. He won't kill unless he has order too. Second, he is a sadist, killing preferably women just for fun." For a split of a second Takemoto's sight got lost in the surroundings, memorising his past for sure. "But he has to spare Tokio since the organisation he works for needs her alive. He killed our mother, back then they couldn't control him properly. Our Father tried to find him, but there wasn't a trace left. Later he left for Edo following the killers tracks only to end here in Kyoto." Bitterness filled his voice "Back then, when our mother was killed, the organisation held only a few members, but it seems that it spread over the whole country meanwhile."

"What is the purpose of this so-called *organisation* and who are their members?"

"I have no names I can give you, the ones we could catch, killed themselves or have been killed before they could tell us anything. The point is, that our estate is on what they call 'holy-grounds'. They believe that drinking the water from our font will keep you young and that you receive supernatural powers being born on this land, like talking with the dead, taking over their spirit, seeing the future. Moreover the estate - according to their believe - is filled with spirits supporting them with power. They want us to leave this land to them as well as hand over Tokio who is in their believe their oracle."

All in all, complete nutcases believing in superstition, religious fanatics. The most explosive and dangerous mixture possible. Unpredictable and because of that uncontrolable.

"What is their goal?"

"Their superior aim is to dispose Tokugawa, take over Japan and rule it. They preach ascetisimn, meaning they would prohibit owning anything but claiming it for their own. The leaders would enslave the population."

A perfect timing. When the country was in utter defence from a foreign threat they tried to take over from the inside, whoever was behind this was patient and had a gift attracting and gathering people around him.

"And you know nothing about the manipulator."

Negatively Takemoto waved his hand.

"I followed my father's tracks to Edo, there is some lead that someone very high in rank is involved, maybe even form the inner circle of Tokugawa. Many think secretly that the system is rotten and that there has to be a change, getting rid of Tokugawa. I talked with him, he said he uses his best and most loyal spies to investigate the matter and that our father had informed him already. Afterwards my father went to Kyoto and since we had to attend the marriage meeting in Kyoto we left Edo soon."

Was Takemoto underestimating him?

"So the marriage you proposed was only a cover?"

The uncaring man shrugged.

"Part of it yes, part of it no. If the sect has the alarming proportions we assume, it was stupid to presume that I could defend our estate and Tokio alone. As you know Michinori wasn't a great supply here. Our late father would have wanted her to marry and have a *normal* life so I looked for a fitting candidate. With my deepest respect" Takemoto bowed low "you seem to fit and Kondo suggested you."

For such a beautiful and rich sister, Takemoto could have made a better match then him, owning nothing besides what he was wearing and what was stored in his room.

"Kondo suggested me?"

"Yes, father came to Kyoto to avenge our murdered mother. Michinori, Tokio and I took care of our estate meanwhile until I got notice from Kondo-sama that our father had been killed on duty. We knew that he joined the Shinsengumi and assumed that there might be link to the sect and the murderer here. Kondo was trustworthy since our father knew him from childhood on and I trust his judgement to choose you as a candidate. I prefer a honourable man over one corrupted by the system."

Considering that Takemoto barely spoke he was buttering up just now. This guy surely was a goldmine for information, but why didn't he talk and act earlier? That could have prevented some deaths among the Shinsengumi. Once, after this affair was over, he needed to have a serious word with him. For now he could use him.

"What about this killer you found?"

"His name is Miwa, he was hired by the sect as a hitman long ago."Disdainfully Takemoto spit out. "This guy surely is the bottom of mankind. He was born as a burakumin, but just doesn't know his limits. He even picked a surname, later he began to train with a sword, what he lacked from ancestry he filled with obsession, blood-lust and sadism, he just doesn't know where his limits are. He killed so many of us already that he is feeling superior and untouchable. I have to admit that he is unusually talented, even if he was born Samurai, I'd say so. He is a dangerous opponent, even father couldn't kill him. We have to be careful."

"We should wait for Okita, he is the best swordsman among us."

"Tokio said he would end with blood. We can't risk losing him."

Great. So Takemoto thought of the option calling Okita already. And just when Saitou had thought that this man was reasonable, he proved that he believed in this superstition stuff as well. Where would Japan end, if nobody stopped this facade. He should discuss it later, now they had a fight to win.

"Do you know Miwa's style?"

Again Takemoto waved his hand negatively.

"I know that it is based on counter-attack, but he is very variable, changing a lot over the years. The last time I saw him was, when our mother had been killed."

Nothing concrete form this side then, Saitou hated to be uninformed and count on luck, but it couldn't be helped. Otherwise the culprit might be able to escape.

"This is it."

Finally Kenichiro stopped across a house in nothing different then the others in the rich surroundings. He could slap himself for his stupidity. For days he had dragged a reluctant Tokio through the come down parts of Kyoto and the murderer of his followers had hid in the most exclusive area possible. They stayed hidden within the shadows observing the movements within the house closely.

"I observed the house for several hours, but I saw no one entering or leaving, he is alone."

Takemoto murmured scarcely understandable.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, the house was dark and silent for almost one hour now. He surely was in one of the rooms at the backyard, but one could never be sure. If he considered that they were two, Takemoto a swordsman at his level, with knowledge of their opponent, with the surprise effect on their side, they should attack. They could try to sneak in, but if their opponent was as good as presumed, there was no use in sneaking inside. He felt his blood starting to boil being able to avenge the death of some of his best underlinings himself. One look at Takemoto told him that he was feeling the same but kept his emotions under control. With an assuring nod towards Takemoto he ran forward, drawing his swords in the progress, Takemoto closely behind as he could tell from his footsteps. From the neighbouring houses he perceived muffled cries of surprise in his subconscious and the lights being switched out.

He reached the door and didn't bother shoving it open. With two stroked of his sword it remained dangling in its angles and they rushed inside. It took him only a second to notice the light upstairs, it was still silent, so silent that is was unlikely that there was another person inside besides the man they were looking for. With a confirming nod they dashed upstairs only to tear down the nearest shouji and leap into the lightened room. The sight made him stop short, Takemoto luckily had enough self-control not to bump into him but stop short besides him.

A man with dominating red-shining eyes - that had to be the red walls and the lit candles being arranged in the Takemoto family-crest - was sitting in the farest corner, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword, the chin resting on his hands. His wide mouth twisted derogatory upon taxing them, his whole behaviour telltale that he didn't take them seriously. Takemoto didn't move, but Saitou felt his muscles tensing, the man had to be a threat if he could allow himself to behave in such a provocant way and Kenichiro not attacking at once. Indeed, the impressive eyes of their opponent never left then, not for the part of a second, he knew he could afford his behaviour. He should wait a little with his attack, this could be worth it.

Leisurely the man stood up, his blade reflecting in the candlelight, his eyes reflecting his murderous intent, his mouth reflecting his sadistic nature. Tokio had been right, the blade was untended, rusty and rough it had just the intention to torture his victim. The intense smell within the room had irritated Saitou, the walls were covered with blood, it was plainly disgusting as well as the man himself.

"Takemoto, long time no see."

His voice was deep, trembling with excitement, sure of victory. This man wasn't used to loosing nor retreating. If he entered a fight he won by killing in the end.

"Miwa."

Saitou could hear Takemoto grinding his teeth. So they knew each other, Takemoto knew Miwa's fighting style, but that could be said vice versa. The surprise effect wouldn't count, the only trump card was he. Miwa hadn't seen his style yet. Or did he? He was too sure of himself. High fall low.

Miwa's lips twisted.

"I see you brought interesting company along. Was that the reason you didn't attack the last time you have been here? Did you have to bring one of Matsudaira's lapdogs along first?"

Takemoto didn't respond directly, but his grip on his hilt tightened. It would be a dangerous situation if Takemoto was this careful and didn't attack.

"Nice decoration."

"I see, you are not in talkative mood today. Do you miss your brother so much? Or your father? They surely make a nice room decoration, but it will only be perfect after I add yours and your little sisters blood."

"You won't add mine and my sisters blood. We are going to kill you."

Spiteful the man laughed out loud.

"As if you could." he let the sound linger in the room, he was VERY sure. What made him like that and why was Takemoto not attacking? Did he have something in his upper sleeve? "Killing your mother was enjoyable enough but waiting for Tokio to grow up was nearly unbearable to take. On top of it.." he cast a glance at Saitou "... Kizusho wasn't able to finish the crest on her shoulder. You did come too early and interfered. For that you will pay dearly today as well as your sister alter." Meaningful he licked his lips. "I don't need to kill her to retrieve her blood and enjoy her."

Kizusho? Saitou made a mental note while Takemoto answered taking an offensive stance.

"I will pay for nothing. You are the one whose life ends here."

Bemused Miwa raised his sword in an offensive stance as well.

"Isn't this her going to be husband you brought along? I do hope you did choose well, otherwise this isn't to be fun."

"This isn't of your business anymore."

"It is, Takemoto. First I am going to take your head. Afterwards... " pretending to consider a thought he had already made up his mind about, Miwa hesitated "... I think I let him alive. He can still be of use, Tokio isn't fully awaken yet. It was a wise move to look for a husband for her now."

Now Saitou felt his blood boiling to an extent he could barely control. Who did he think he was? Insulting them openly in an obvious attempt to enrage them... and it was working he had to admit. He took the first stance.

"Stop babbling and fight like a man."

"Come and attack me if you have enough courage."

Takemoto took an aggressive stance as well and spit on the ground.

"Your tactic isn't working with me, Miwa. You can't provoke me this easily."

Miwa pointed with the tip of his sword towards Takemoto then towards Saitou as if considering.

"Who wants to be the first?"

Saitou snorted disdainfully.

"Didn't you just say you'd spare me? Did you change your mind?"

Miwa's eyes began to gleam, Saitou noticed Takemoto holding his sword tighter and his muscles tensing. The moment of attack was near and Miwa roared with laughter.

"No I didn't. And it won't take long Takemoto, you surely won't beg for your poor life." He looked almost demonic now, red-gleaming eyes, the canines in his wide grinning mouth dominant. "My first attack will be your last defence."

Without further warning he dashed forward, he was fast! Saitou prepared to hit him while he was attacking Takemoto, trying to get a scratch on him, but all he hit was thin air. He hadn't even been able to analyse, never before he had seen someone attacking so fast with such a force? Where was he? There, back in the corner he attacked from, grinning superior, sure of victory. How could he get back so fast? He had to pass him in order to get back, he had to focus, next time he would pay more attention, the need to fight and to survive had erased the last evidence of alcohol in his veins. How was Takemoto? He side-glanced, Takemoto was kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from the leading arm, just now he was standing up, his eyes gleaming equally - but from spirit - changing the sword in his other arm.

"You had been wrong on one thing, Miwa. Your first attack didn't finish me."

Negligent Miwa shrugged.

"One can't always be right. You improved."

Furtive footsteps came closer, someone was behind them! Miwa laughed manically as Saitou indicated Takemoto to fight Miwa and he would secure their backs.

"Just the right timing, Takemoto."

The last thing Saitou saw as he turned backwards was Miwa dashing forward again, he heard a hard fall only short after. Who was awaiting him?

There was a figure, the features not visible in the dark entrance against the brighter background of the street - lit by moonlight. Now the person took a step forward, a second, familiar figure appeared, raising a hand holding a dagger, stabbing the first person directly in the heart, for he collapsed immediately without a sound... that couldn't be.

"Tokio-san?"

She was still holding the dagger standing over a crouched man, keeping an unsheathed sword within his hand. He had never seen this man before. The woman stopped short, answering questioning carefully.

"Saitou-san?"

"Yes!"

He made sure that his undertone left no doubt that he wanted an explanation.

"There was one still downstairs you missed him. Where is Kenishiro?"

This was as untimely as it could be, he had a fight to win, he heard a second hard fall upstairs and turned high on his heels. Tokio tried to pass him, he couldn't let this happen. Rather roughly he pushed her back, she hit the opposite wall hard.

"Stay behind." and rushed upstaris.

"NO!"

He heard footsteps closely behind, he couldn't afford to have her around, but was there a way he stop her?

Saitou stopped short entering the room, Tokio bumping into him, nearly sending him off-balance, he felt her fingers digging into his Haori. Takemoto was lying crouched on the ground, a large wound on his chest and the lower part of his body as well as severe cuts on his legs and arms. Somehow he was still alive but couldn't move. Their opponent was back in his corner as if it was his sacrifice, still grinning, a superior composure.

"Oh, I see you brought tempting company along, SAITOU-*SENSEI*."

He threw his head back and licked his lips ambiguously.

"I am eager to taste your blood as well."

"Kenichiro!"

Judging from her voice, Tokio seemed to keep her composure, hopefully she wasn't a hindrance.

"My dear Tokio! It seems we always meet under misfortune circumstances. My deepest condolences to the loss of another brother."

Tokio didn't listen to him, just rushed to her brother, taking him into her arms. Somehow this seemed to bother Miwa since part of his superiour behaviour dropped, he seemed ready to attack for the final blow. Saitou installed himself in front of the siblings.

"You'll have to pass me first."

Miwa was getting nervous, he could clearly see it. What was going on? Takemoto started talking despite his weakened state.

"Miwa, tell Kizusho his cheap tricks like a candlelight show in a cursed room don't work on me." He coughed from the noise Saitou could tell he was spitting blood. He didn't have much time left, his voice was rushed, hoarse as he continued barely discernible. "Saitou-sensei, protect her. Tokio, avenge me. Here, take it."

Miwa was loosing his composure completely, looking for a chance to pass him, he wouldn't let it happen. Why wasn't he attacking? Did he have the order not to kill him too? Had it to do with his talking that *Tokio wasn't still fully awoken yet?*

Saitou heard Tokio gasping in surprise, shortly after a rustling as she might lay her late brother on the ground. But what was that? He heard the typical clicking of a katana, its habaki and tsuba. Did Tokio pick up her brother's sword?

Miwa was indeed nervous, his eyes restless and he allowed himself to take a few steps back. Tokio was standing upright, indeed holding her brother's sword. The air seemed to crackle around her, the seriousness of her glare matching her older brothers. She was holding the sword as if she had trained it for years and certainly seemed determined to attack, seeming a perfect copy of her older brother. What was going on?

All of a sudden the room was filled with black smoke, blinding him, filling his lungs, making him cough, he heard Tokio coughing beside him. MOVE. In this obscure smoke, he was the perfect target. He jumped aside, reaching out for Tokio, taking her with him. He had jumped to far, on the stairs, loosing his balance. All he could do was dropping his sword in order not to hurt himself and Tokio as they were falling down the stairs. If they were lucky Tokio had enough brains to do the same.

On the ground floor he checked coughing if he was hurt, he wasn't.

"Tokio?"

Besides hard coughing she seemed allright, now she looked up, her features in a complete different expression as normal.

"I am Kenichiro Takemoto."

She murmured before she closed her eyes and fell on the ground. He couldn't say that this happens often, but he was too surprised to move and prevent her falling on the floor.

Miwa!

He literally jumped on his feet, running upstairs, picking up his sword in the progress, noticing Takemoto's as well upstairs. The smoke had lessened and as expected the room was empty. MIwa had used the bomb as a distraction to hightail in the meantime. Mysteriously he had been afraid of him and Tokio together. Picking up Kenichiro's swords - they belonged Tokio now - he went downstairs, he would some men to pick up Takemoto later as well he would search the house for traces himself later.

He arranged Takemoto's two swords in his hakama together with his own two swords and picked up Tokio to carry her home to the Shinsengumi headquarters. She felt oddly light in his arms, but it was a long way ahead and with the time he'd surely feel the weight.


End file.
